Déjà Vu All Over Again
by cndrow
Summary: Sequel #3 to 'Competition Over the Visitor'. Leo and Raph get an unexpected fresh start; Mikey starts dating; Alex and Donnie do their best to keep everyone sane, including themselves.  Pairings include tcest: OCxDon; LeoxRaph; OCxMike
1. Chapter 1

Sequel #3 to Competition Over the Visitor- yes, dear readers, IT HAS BEGUN! MIKEY FANS REJOICE!

Disclaimer and Warnings  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I'd love to.  
*Contains turtlecest*  
Credit:  
_Deviata_ of DeviantArt came up with the idea of a club where the Turtles could be themselves. The idea is _not my own_. I have tried to contact _Deviata _through dA for permission to use her idea. If you have any idea of another way to reach her, please let me know.  
Setting:  
The club they're going to is a place for 'freaks' of society- people who are deformed (by choice or accident), and those with a taste for odd or colourful costumes and clothing are welcome there. This club will be a returning feature in this sequel, so this won't be the last time we see it! :3

* * *

Chapter One

"I'm really uncomfortable…"

"Quit being a fuckin' baby," Raphael snapped as he buttoned Leo's shirt. "Yer gonna dress up, an' yer gonna enjoy it for once."

Leo stared at him miserably and Raphael sighed, fussily straightening the shirt before turning to a nearby chair.

"Here," he said gruffly. He held out a tan leather duster jacket, and smirked when he saw a gleam brighten Leo's face. Hastily his partner shrugged it on, and Raph grinned in spite of himself. "Now this I could get used to."

"So could I," Leo mused, brushing down the jacket. "This- Raph, this must've been so expensive-,"

"Nah," Raph shook his head. "Alex an' I raided a thrift store. Seriously Leo; _relax._"

Leo was in simple, tailored black pants and matching shoes. His thin white shirt was loose, billowing at the waist and wrists. But the tan duster was the pièce de résistance; it hugged his form, forming delicious shapes and planes along his arms and where it graced his legs.

Raphael's hands traced the outline of Leo's shoulders. "Damn, Leo. You look good enough to pounce _righ' now_."

Leo flushed, shoving Raphael away from him. "Later," he said huskily.

"Promise?" Raphael licked his lips hungrily, his fingers twitching at his side.

"Promise. But we have to get through tonight first."

Raphael groaned, rubbing his face. "I hope I can."

"_Hey,_ you're not the only one who feels that way," Leo said sharply, reaching over to run his fingers suggestively down Raphael's chest. "Nice gear, by the way, bondage boy."

Raphael was Leo's complete opposite. His layered shirt and pants looks painted on, sliding tightly over his skin. It was made of thick, shiny leather that caught the light with every movement. A black mesh shirt ran down to his wrists; a sleeveless shirt that was open nearly all the way to his waist was stretched over it. But what got Leo's attention were the repeated straps and buckles down his legs, chest and boots.

"Thought you'd like," Raphael said, flushing darkly.

"It gives me _ideas_," Leo churred, his hands curling around his belt and tugging urgently.

Raph grinned lewdly. "That's the _point._ But yer right; we owe it to the others to not, uh, get distracted now."

"Agreed." Leo smiled again, crooking his arm. Raphael stared at it for a few seconds before roughly hooking his own around it.

"Does this mean you think _I'm_ the girl?" Raphael snorted.

"You will be tonight," Leo whispered, his chocolate eyes laughing as they left their room and made their way downstairs.

"Whoa," Mikey exclaimed, his blue eyes wide as took in his brother's clothing. "That's… uh… unique."

"Wait till you see Alex," Raph sniggered.

"What?" Donnie said, looking up from his pacing. "She's late. She's _never_ late."

"Geez, Don, relax. Yer as uptight as Leo," Raphael snorted.

"Yeah, seriously dude. Man, I'm glad you got out here; Donnie's driving me _up the wall_. How do I look?" Mikey put his arms out, spinning to give them a full view.

"You look awesome!" Raph praised.

Mikey's dark blue jeans were slightly baggy, nearly covering his shoes. Several chains crisscrossed through the many pockets in the canvas-style pants. His undershirt had a loud pattern and was covered by a sleek black vest. Fingerless black gloves matched the vest. The punk rocker look worked well for him.

Not surprisingly, Donnie was the most conservative of them. He wore an upscale, tailored three piece suit in a soft shade of blue pinstripes. His undershirt was dark navy, contrasting heavily with the coat and pants. His black shoes shone.

Alex was still in their room getting dressed, and they teased Donnie mercilessly until she poked her head out of the lab.

"Raph?" she said, waving at him. "C'mere a sec, would you?"

"Sure." He ran over, and she turned, pointing at her back.

"Could you do the last few clasps for me? I can't reach them, and I don't want to come out till I'm completely done…"

He snipped the last two closed, then patted her back fondly. "Anything else?"

"Nah." She wiggled a bit, then smiled up at him. "I think I'm ready."

"This is gonna be good," Raph laughed, then ran back over to Leo, holding onto his arm possessively as they waited for her.

Alex poked her head around the corner again, grinning at them. "Are you ready?"

"We've _been_ ready," Donnie snapped. "What is taking you so lo- nnnggghh…"

Alex walked toward them wearing a coy smile, and they gasped collectively. Her outfit matched Raphael's in suggestiveness.

Thigh-high shiny vinyl boots covered black laced hose. A short skirt bounced as she walked, buoyed by a frilly white underlayer. A low-cut velvet corset hugged her waist and chest, crossed by many violet stripes of ribbon. Her tight black gloves matched her boots, glinting as the lights reflected from the material. Her hair was coiled in a bun on her head, soft curls already escaping to wisp around her face.

She stopped before Donnie, a hand on her hip, arching an eyebrow. He stared, then stared some more, until the others were hiding giggles behind their hands.

"Well?" she asked, almost irritably.

Donnie forced his mind back to reality. "You are _not_ going out like that. End of story."

"Oh, yes I am," she said, smiling as she brought up her other hand. "Because I'm going to wear this." She placed something in his hand, and he looked down.

It was a studded collar, complete with a small hook where a leash was attached to it. Donatello began to grin as he fastened it around her neck.

"See?" She tugged gently on the leash. "You can show off your _pet_. Wouldn't you like to do that?"

"Yesss," Donnie hissed, his eyes raking over her clothes.

"Ooo-kay, why don't we get goin'," Raphael suggested, guiding Leo toward the exit.

"Good idea," Mikey said quickly, racing them to the door.

Donnie's grin widened as he pulled roughly on the leash, causing Alex to gasp pleasurably.

* * *

They all stared unabashedly once they were admitted into the club. Only Raphael had been to an actual club once before, but he was just as overwhelmed with the lights, sounds and smells. It was packed with people of all shapes and sizes- and oddities. They stood around, soaking in the experience until Donnie finally spoke up.

"Well, happy birthday Mikey," he said, grinning at his youngest brother.

"This is…" Mikey trailed off, his expression a mixture of happiness and fear.

"Nice not bein' stared at, huh?" Raph said happily.

"Quite." Leo gently pushed Mikey toward the crowd. "Now go find someone. Have fun."

Mikey gave him a fearful glance, obviously torn between obeying and staying close to the relative safety of his brothers.

"Go on," Raph said gruffly. "We'll be around."

Mikey nodded, an evil grin splitting his face before he ran off, melting into the crowd.

"C'mon, Don," Raph said, pulling on both his and Leo's arms. "Let's get some drinks down ya."

"No!" Donnie gasped in protest. "I told you I wasn't going to touch any alcohol."

"Too bad, it's a rule," Raphael grinned. "And you too, Fearless."

"Me?" Leo said, startled. "But-,"

Raphael glared, silencing him. He threaded a path through the crowd, Alex happily skipping beside him. They found a relatively open spot at the bar and they crowded against each other as they sat. Raphael ordered drinks for all of them, telling them in no uncertain terms that they could leave them unfinished.

Alex happily downed hers just as quickly as Raph did his, then they set to encouraging their partners to do the same. Donnie was extremely reluctant, but finally relented when Raphael promised it would be the only drink of the night.

Once the alcohol was warming their stomachs, they turned and leaned against the bar, taking turns keeping an eye on Mikey. He had finally lost all sense of shyness and was out on the dance floor, gyrating with the best of them. His natural grace attracted many admirers, and soon it was hard to see him for the swarm surrounding him.

"So," Alex said, leaning over to drape herself on Donnie's shoulder, "any special requests while we're here?"

"Oh yes," Donnie replied, his eyes glittering as he tugged on her leash. "Dance for me."

"Yes master," she whispered, then slowly rose to her feet, standing in front of him. Smiling shyly, she reached up and undid the black bow, her brown hair falling to sweep on her shoulders. Placing her hands on her waist, she began swaying to the music, one tiny foot tapping as she twisted and rolled her hips.

"So what do you think?" Leo said, whispering in Raph's ear. "Think Donnie can wait till we get home?"

Raphael eyed them for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope." He gave Leo a sly grin. "Think _you_ can?"

"I… Yes," Leo nodded, his expression determined.

Raphael snorted derisively.

"I'm not comfortable with this… area," Leo said, his disapproving eyes darting about the club.

"It ain't completely safe, no," Raphael said impatiently. "But hell, Leo, I think we could take a few punks if they start trouble."

"I just…" Leo frowned, then started again. "It's dirty, smelly, loud. You deserve the best."

Raphael rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Lighten up, Leo. Maybe I _want_ to attack you in that dark corner." He grinned again. "And you'd like it more than you'd admit, I bet."

Leo flushed slightly, the multicoloured lights heightening it. "M- Maybe. I don't know."

Raphael grinned, running a hand along Leo's arm. "Don't know till you tr-,"

"_Step off, bitch!_"

Raph and Leo glanced over, startled at Donnie's shout. Apparently someone had gotten a little too interested in Alex's dance and had touched her. Bad decision on their part.

Donatello continued to scowl at the woman until she flipped him off and disappeared into the crowd. Satisfied, he tugged on Alex's leash, commanding her to resume, which she gladly did.

"Geez, he gets jealous," Leo muttered, though he was smiling. "Hold your last thought- let me try to find Mikey." His gaze swept over the heads of the dancers.

By now Raph had downed three shots and he was feeling pleasantly numb. Relaxed, he did the same, content to people watch for the moment. His shoulder was jostled as a woman dressed in hot pink _everything _squeezed between him and Donnie, trying to get the bartender's attention.

"Allow me," Raph offered, waving over the heads of the other customers.

"Oh, thanks," she smiled, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him.

"Welcome," he said automatically, turning his back to the bar once more. He jumped when he felt fingernails slide down his arm.

"Wanna get me something _else?_" she said suggestively.

Raphael shook his head. "Sorry, taken."

"They can't be very attentive," she pouted, walking her fingers back up his arm and flitting about his neck. "You look so lonely!"

Raph shrank from her touch, giving her an irritated scowl. "I'm not on the menu, lady. Move along."

"Maybe just a quickie- _Ahh!_" she paused as a hand gripped her arm, twisting it painfully behind her back. Leo pulled her to him, bringing her face to his nose.

"He's _mine,_" Leo hissed. "Understand?"

She nodded fearfully.

Leo let her go and she ran off, giving him a nasty glare before disappearing.

"Jealous, huh?" Raph said, highly amused.

Leo's hands were clenched into fists as he sat back down. "Guess I see where Donnie's coming from, now."

"I'm not a damsel in distress," Raphael said dryly, and Leo shook his head as if to clear it.

"Fuck your manly pride; no one will flirt with you and survive unscathed."

Raphael burst into laughter, holding onto Leo for support, who eventually relaxed enough to chuckle with him.

"Hey, Leo?"

"Yes?" Leo leaned against him, glancing up.

Raphael reached down to twirl the ring on Leo's finger. "I'm yours."

"I know."

"So, relax."

"I am." He gave Raphael a gentle smile.

Raphael was pulling him up for a hungry kiss when both he and Leo were yanked to their feet.

"_Hey, there's more!_" someone yelled.

"_Get 'em out here!_"

"_C'mon party freaks!_"

A very confused Raph and Leo were pulled toward the centre of the dance floor, where they finally spied Mikey and a throng of admirers. He waved jauntily at them, his grin about to split his face.

"_Dance! Dance!_" the crowd chanted.

"I- I don't know how," Leo stuttered, more to Raph than anyone else.

"Neither do I," he mumbled back. He eyed Mikey, then slowly began mimicking his moves. Leo followed shortly after, and soon they were another crowd favourite. Raphael punched the arm of a man who tried to slip between them, clearing a space around them so they weren't bothered.

They spent nearly a half hour on the floor before they were out of breath, feeling the effects of the alcohol. Raph grabbed Leo's hand and dragged him along the bar, walking by Donnie and Alex who were just getting up to leave. Leo tried to ask where they were going, but passed on the opportunity when he took in their flushed cheeks and intent gaze. He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know.

Leo gasped as a moment later Raphael shoved his back against the wall, positioning them in the shadows. Raphael captured his mouth with his own, roughly pinning him down as his tongue wrapped around Leo's.

They stood in the darkness, touching and moaning as they ignored everyone else. Leo was just beginning to wonder if there was somewhere more private they could go when someone slammed into the wall beside them.

"_Best- birthday- ever!_" Mikey yelled between the fervent kisses the two girls were planting on his face.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
You may be thinking, _"HEY, cndrow, you suck! I've already read this." _ Well, you may have- it originally was a oneshot under the title 'A Night On The Town'. At the time I wrote it, I was busy finishing 'Three Little Words' (Sequel #2). I always figured it'd make a perfect first chapter for the next sequel, so here it is! Sorry if it's not new material for some folks. It's all new from here on out, though!  
(best Mario impression) HERE WE GO~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and Warnings:  
I'm going to stop putting Warnings up on this story… I'd like y'all to know there's going to be references to tcest between Raph and Leo in pretty much every damn chapter. But, if there's anything more explicit than kisses, I _will_ put up a warning for that. I promise. I don't want anyone stumbling into something they'd prefer to skip or skim over. ^^

Otherwise… This Space For Rent.

* * *

Chapter Two  
_A few days later..._

"So, I've been thinking…"

"So that's what that noise was," Raphael sniggered.

Leonardo smacked him on the head lazily, too content to work up a good scowl. "You know, that was funny the first fifty times… Now, not so much."

"Maybe for _you,_" Raphael smirked, turning his head against Leo's chest as he curled tightly against him. "Okay, so what's yer big idea? Or should I start guessin'."

"Ohh," Leo tilted his head up enough to give him a grin. "It's always fun when you guess."

"Hmm." Raphael drummed his fingers against Leo's plastron, enjoying the soft _chink-chink_ noises. "Ya wanna stop mornin' practices?"

"You wish!" Leonardo laughed, shaking them both.

"Okay… Ya want Don to make us a new toy?"

"I think the vibrating anal beads is plenty for now," Leo said dryly, and they both chuckled.

"Umm… Ya got an idea for Weird Alex's Foursome Night?"

"No, but I've been trying to think of one lately," Leo mused. "Keep going; you're not even warm."

"I ain't warm?" Raphael asked in mock alarm. "Yer slackin' then; warm me up." He nuzzled Leo's neck and was rewarded with a swift, breathless kiss.

"Anyway," Leo said when he could talk again, "I've been thinking about something…"

"Sometimes I hate yer love of suspense," Raphael grumped, poking him roughly. "Tell me already."

"Well, we never went on a honeymoon."

Raphael could see Leo's flush even with the faint light filtering down from the trees above them. This area of Central Park wasn't well lit either naturally or artificially. "Uh, no. What about it?"

"Alex and Donnie did," Leo said, sounding petulant, and Raphael chuckled. Leo pouting was a rare thing indeed.

"They stayed at her city apartment for two weeks," Raphael scoffed. "An' we saw 'em like every other day anyway. Not my idea of a honeymoon."

"Exactly," Leo said, his eyes shining as he grinned. "What if- What if we took a real one?"

Raphael frowned, his fingers tangling in the damp grass as he sat up. "Are you suggestin' we leave? As in, leave New York City?"

"Yes," Leo said, sitting up beside him.

"No," Raphael said flatly, crossing his arms and glancing away.

Leo blinked at him before responding. "May I ask why you won't consider it?"

"Yes you damn well may. I ain't leaving our family." Raphael immediately regretted his words when Leo's face shuttered, and he sighed. He seriously didn't want to get into a petty argument on their rare date night. He grabbed one of Leo's hands in his, forcing his eyes to his own. "Don't take it personal, okay? It's just… I promised 'em I wouldn't ever leave. 'Specially Alex. That's all. I wasn't takin' a stab at ya, Leo."

Leo took a deep breath, the angry lines fading from his shoulders. "I can understand. But…" His eyes softened as he pulled Raph's hands to his chest. "I want to take you where I went. I want you to see what I saw, experience what I felt. You'd love it down there." He brought their hands up to his face, kissing them softly. "Please consider it? A selfish two weeks just for us?"

Raphael groaned inwardly. First with the pouting, now with the pleading. Leo was really pulling out all the stops on this.

"I don't want to go back without you," Leo said, interrupting his train of thought. "I want _you_ to see it, is all." He gently pulled Raph forward, rubbing their noses together. "Come away with me, just this once?"

"Geez, Leo," Raphael said, flushing slightly. "Ya really want this, don't'cha?"

"I've given it a lot of thought," Leo replied eagerly. "I love these nights we take just for ourselves… But it's only every other week- sometimes not even that- and dammit I want _more._ I want several consecutive days and nights."

Raphael chuckled at the blazing intensity in his husband's eyes. "I believe ya, Leo, relax." He tilted his head, quashing his guilt as he seriously considered it.

"You have to see and smell the jungle," Leo sighed happily. "And the ocean. Oh, the ocean is nothing like it is here. It's not cold and dark and uninviting. Oh, no. It's clear and fresh and _clean_ and…" Leo scooted closer to Raph, resting his chin on his shoulder. "And I can't count the number of times I wanted you there with me so we could swim together." He trailed a finger down Raph's arm, smiling when he felt him shiver. "And all the _other _things I wanted to do with you in the water."

Raphael leaned into him, grinning like a fool. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Maybe I can show you, if we get to go," Leo teased.

"Goddamnit, Leo," Raphael said, shaking his head, "Now I really wanna go."

"You do?" Leo asked brightly.

"Yeah," Raphael huffed. "But- But I gotta ask the others, y'know. If they don't want me to go, I can't. I promised. And, you'd better ask Don- he's gonna be _pissed _at first, I bet."

"Okay," Leo said, smiling against Raph's skin. "The sooner we ask, the sooner we might could leave, and the sooner we could do all these erotic ideas underwater-,"

"'Kay, that's it," Raphael said, heaving himself to his feet and dragging Leo up beside him. "We're goin' home and askin'. _Right now._"

They grinned the entire way home, excitedly bouncing ideas back and forth.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
So, Leo once again demanded the first half of the story. Again. Goddamn smug bastard. So just be prepared for lots of Leo and Raph silliness for the first, oh, 15 or so chapters. Not kidding. Bear with me! I promise it'll be fun!  
If you're confused as to what 'Weird Alex's Foursome Nights' are, go read my oneshot 'Obsessions'. *gigglesnorts*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mikey looked up from his game, startled when he heard the lair door bang open.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing back so early?" His face fell as a thought struck him. "Oh no; did one of you say something and get the other all butthurt so you're gonna be pissed for a few days until-,"

"_No_, Mike," Raphael growled, taking a running leap and tackling him backwards on the couch. "So shut it!"

Mikey and Leo both burst into laughter, and Raphael's eye twitched as he rolled off his brother. "Yer such a lil' twerp, Mike, I swear…"

"Raph, you're not helping our cause here," Leo said dryly, but Raphael shook his head.

"Nah, I got him laughin', didn't I?" he grinned.

"Cause? What cause?" Mikey gripped the back of the couch and sat up quickly, eying them both suspiciously.

Leo motioned at Raph, who cleared his throat nervously.

"Oh hell," Mikey curled into a ball in his seat, peeking over his knees at Raph. "I swear it was Alex's idea to hide your sex toys! Not mine!"

"What?" Leo asked, startled. This time he cheered Raphael on when he roared and tackled Mikey a second time.

All three eventually ended up in a heap on the floor, chuckling as they dodged half-hearted punches.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Mikey finally asked, sitting up and pulling Leo up beside him.

Raphael took a deep breath, gesturing at Mikey. "Look, I made a promise to-,"

"_We_ made a promise," Leo corrected, and Raphael scowled at the interruption.

"_We_ made a promise to never leave ya," Raphael said gruffly. "But, uh-,"

Mikey froze, his grip on Leo's arm tightening painfully. "You can't go away. Not again. We _barely_ survived last time! Do you know what it was like to live with _him_ while you were gone?" He pointed at Raphael, whose frown deepened.

"It's not like that, Mike," Leo said gently, covering his hand with his own. "What Raph is trying to tell you is, we'd like to go away on a trip for a few weeks. For a honeymoon. That's all."

Mikey's eyes darted back and forth between them as he turned the idea over in his mind. A smile crept to his face. "So no training bullshit, right? You just wanna take a honeymoon and you'll be back?"

"In two weeks, yeah," Raphael nodded. "But look, Mike; we promised we'd never leave our family again. So, everyone's gotta okay this, or we ain't goin'."

"Well…" Mikey tilted his head, his blue eyes serious. "If it's _only_ two weeks, and you _promise_ you'll be back in two weeks- both of you…" He nodded once. "I think that's pretty awesome!" His face lit up. "Can I go too?"

"Wha'? No!" Raphael scuffed him on the back of his head, and Mikey giggled.

"Oh _pleeeeeease!_"

"Absolutely not," Leo said firmly.

"I promise I'll go do my own thing and leave you guys alone to do your kinky stuff!"

"No," Leo growled, giving Mikey his best _'I'm the leader'_ glare.

"Okay! Okay!" Mikey held up his hands in apology, then shot to his feet. "Hang on, you gotta take something though!"

Leo and Raph traded bemused smiles as Mikey raced upstairs to his room, then flew back toward them, waving a small black bag.

"My camera!" Mikey deposited it in Leo's lap. "You gotta take, like, hundreds of pictures! No, thousands."

"We'll take plenty, I'm sure," Leo chuckled, absently wrapping the handle around the bag. "Are you certain you're alright with this, Mike?"

"Ab-so-_lute_-ly," Mikey grinned. "'Cause, like, if you get snuggle time for two weeks solid, I bet you guys won't fight for, like, three months!"

Raphael jerked a thumb at their youngest brother. "Can I hit him again?"

"Only if I get to," Leo said, giving him a devious smile.

"Eeep!" Mikey held up his hands again, this time defensively. "I'm just saying…!" His joking smile melted as he thought of something. "Oh, but what's Donnie gonna say?"

"I don't know," Leo said heavily, pulling himself to his feet. "I don't think there should be a problem, but he…"

"Donnie can be unpredictable," Raphael snorted.

"Exactly."

Mikey crossed his arms, frowning. "Well, I tell you what; just promise him you'll stay in contact. I know that would help. Like, call every few days or something. Or if the reception's bad, usually texts will still go through. That would make him feel a lot better about the idea." He swung an arm around Leo's shoulders, leaning on him. "And I think _you _should ask; no offense Raph."

"None taken," Raphael shrugged.

Mikey's eyes sparkled again. "Although poor Donnie's gonna miss his _Raphie_ while he's away!"

"Okay that's it," Raphael snarled. He lunged forward and chased Mikey up the stairs and out of sight, though Mikey's shrieks could still be heard echoing off the walls.

Leo stared placidly after them, only moving once they were out of sight. He briefly went upstairs to leave the camera in their room before leaping back downstairs and walking to the lab door.

He paused as he put a hand on the doorknob, then mentally chided himself. Donnie would be fine with this; he just had to present the idea correctly- not like Raph had done.

Leo sniggered to himself at the thought. Raph was a lot of things, but subtle was _not_ one of them. He loved that fact, and taking advantage of it as well. Smiling, he turned the knob and walked in.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Sorry, kinda short chapter; again, sometimes how I want to break up events means some chapters are shorter or longer than normal. I'm wanting to go with one chapter per person they're getting 'permission' from. xD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The strong scent of motor oil hit Leo like a wave as he passed the lab's threshold, curses echoing off the walls.

"Donnie?" he called, only mildly concerned.

An olive hand waved over a line of bins and Leo picked his way carefully over. Donatello was mopping up a shiny black pool of oil on the floor.

"I know Mikey's upstairs; so what happened?" Leo asked, amused as he grabbed a nearby towel and bent to help.

"I- Well…" Donnie gave him a sheepish smile. "I was distracted and clumsy."

"What were you distracted by?" Leo asked, though he could already guess the answer.

"Lexi said she'd-," Donnie paused, flushing slightly. "She promised me something tonight when she came to bed. That's all."

Leo made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, trying to not laugh. His mirth faded when he remembered why he was there.

"Donnie, I'd like to run an idea by you."

"What about?" Donnie glanced up, unable to hide the instant curiosity in his eyes.

Leo rinsed his towel in the nearby bucket of soapy water before replying. "You and Alex had a honeymoon; Raph and I have been discussing having one of our own…"

"Really?" Donnie's eyes lightened further. "That's an excellent idea for you two. I'd wondered if you'd come 'round to the idea at some point."

"I'd like to go on a trip," Leo said evenly, pausing to lean back on his haunches and look at him. "I want to take him to see the jungle."

Donatello froze, his hand stilling in mid-swipe as he stared at the floor. Leo swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing.

"No more than two weeks in and around Costa Rica. I want him to experience the good I found down there. But that means breaking my promise to you, and our family."

"Exactly," Donnie snapped, finally looking up.

Leo's heart sank at the controlled anger in his brother's eyes. "Donnie, if you would prefer us to not go, we won't. We both agreed our promises mean more to us than anything- especially a silly trip."

"Good," Donnie snorted. "Then you're staying. Hand me that sponge, would you?"

Leo did so automatically, flattening his expression to hide his sorrow. If this was the way Don wanted it, then that's the way it would be.

But…

Raph would love the ocean. He would go crazy over the endless possibilities in the shadowed treetops. The exotic colours and smells of the seaside ports. The strange and interesting noises of the jungle at night.

He mentally shook himself. As much as he wanted to explain that to Donnie, there was no point. It was over; the idea was done, impossible-

He blinked when Donnie lightly punched his shoulder, laughing.

"Gods, Leo, you think I'm selfish enough to keep you here?" he chuckled, his eyes dancing with mischief. "You're too damn easy."

"But-," Leo blinked at him in confusion.

Donnie motioned at him with the sponge. "Leo, you aren't in the same state of mind when you left before. I know you'll come back."

"You do?" Leo said, relieved.

"Yes; you have Raph. He'll _make _you come back," Donnie smiled. "No matter how much he enjoys it there, he'll drag your ass back home eventually. And I do hope he enjoys it. I want you both to relax and do whatever you can and want while you're there."

Donnie gasped gently as Leo threw the oily towel on the ground, grabbing his shoulders and crushing him to his chest in a fierce embrace. "Thank you, Don."

"Allow me to do one thing for you, though," Donnie said, patting his shell affectionately.

"What's that?" Leo asked, leaning back.

"Let me prepare a small medikit for you to take." He held up a hand as Leo started to protest. "It'll be small and light, trust me."

Leo dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Let us find out if Alex and father agree, first."

Donnie shook his head. "Help me with this mess, then I'll get it packed for you. I don't think you'll find any real resistance with either of them." He gave Leo a fond smile. "And stop grinning like a fool; that's Raph's department."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Once Mikey had been punched enough to satisfy Raphael's wounded pride, he wandered back downstairs and into the lab. He found Leo and Don laughing about something, and he figured this was a good sign. When Don saw him, he gave a thumb's up, causing Raph's face to split into a grin.

"It's a-okay with me, Raph," Donnie said, waving him over. "And we could use some assistance here, if you'll get us a fresh round of water."

"Looks like the Cycle threw up," Raph chuckled as he hoisted the bucket up and over to the sink.

"I had one of my rare- _rare!_- moments of clumsiness," Donnie admitted, wincing when he saw the evil glee in Raphael's eyes. "My mind was simply distracted."

"Uh huh," Raphael said, sounding doubtful. "Didn't have your fourth cup of coffee of the night yet, eh, Don?"

"Shut up," Donnie mumbled, grabbing the bucket out of his hands and setting it down roughly.

"Say, is Alex in the garage?" Raph asked curiously.

Donnie tilted his head, wondering if it'd be worth sassing back a response, but decided against it. The sooner Raph talked to Lexi, the sooner she'd come to bed. "Yes; well, she was half an hour ago."

"Good, I'm gonna go talk to her. You two have tons of fun!"

"Loads," Leo said dryly, smiling when he heard Raphael laughing as he ran out.

He didn't slow down until he burst through the garage door, making a beeline for the blaring radio around the corner. Alex was bent over a small metal worktable she'd claimed as he own.

"Hey," Raphael shouted, dialing down the volume of the music. She looked up, a smile immediately lighting her face when she saw him.

"You're home already?" she asked incredulously, wrapping her arms around his waist in a quick hug. She frowned slightly up at him. "You guys okay?"

"Doin' awesome," Raphael said, kicking a stool near her chair and sitting by her. "Doin' so awesome, in fact, I- well, _we_- wanna ask ya somethin'."

"Hmm." She tilted her head, considering him. "You can ask, but I'm not promising anything. I've got projects out the wazoo right now."

"Sounds uncomfortable," he sniggered, then laughed when she lightly rapped him over the head with a bamboo brush.

"What is it?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Well, uh, see… Leo and me want a honeymoon."

Her gaze snapped back to his, grinning when she saw his blush. "D'aww! How romantic!"

"Shaddup," Raphael grumbled. "But- Well, see, Leo's got it in his head he wants to go on a trip. A real trip. But that means I'd hafta leave…"

"Oh." Fear flashed in her eyes, but faded quickly. "I- How long would you be gone?"

"Two weeks."

She nodded, her smile returning. "Well, I'm not terribly _fond_ of the idea of you two being gone, but it sounds like a great idea to me."

"Really?" Raphael asked eagerly. "I mean, geez, ya should see Leo. He's goin' all doe-eyed at the idea. He's meltin' at the thought of just us for a while." Raphael gave her a shy smile, his flush deepening. "I'm pretty keen on th' idea, too."

Alex pivoted in her chair, her expression solemn. "Raph, I'm actually honoured you'd come ask me. I know you did promise to not leave me, and us, but this isn't quite like what- what Leo did on his own. This is different. This is something special you two will probably never do again. You should go for it." She shifted slightly. "Just keep in contact and be home in two weeks."

"I don't wanna be gone for more 'n that," Raphael said honestly. "Hell, I get homesick just stayin' at Case's for one night." He paused, frowning when Alex's eyes lit up. He knew she'd file that tidbit away to use as ammunition at some point. Dammit!

"Don't worry, Raph, I'm the same way," she admitted, and he made sure to remember that little fact. "I didn't really have much of a home until I found you guys. I don't like it when I'm gone all day." She reached over, squeezing one of his hands. "Are you excited?"

"Hell yeah!" He leaned forward impatiently, his golden eyes shining with anticipation. "I get Leo _all to myself_ for two weeks! _Two weeks!_"

"Just watch it; he'll be waking you up at dawn for morning practice," she laughed, and he scowled at the thought.

"No, no, no; he can't do that." He stood quickly, patting her shoulder. "I better make sure he knows some ground rules 'fore we go."

"You do that," she chuckled. "When are you going?"

"As soon as we ask everyone," Raphael shrugged. "As long as you don't mind, I guess we just need to ask father before we got a green light."

"Wait a sec," she said, standing beside him and fishing for something at her neck. She plucked the silver chain up and over her head, then reverently held it out to him. "That symbol is the Eye of Horus; it's also called an udjat. It's a symbol of protection. Take it with you."

"Alex," Raph said, shaking his head, "_You_ need it. I ain't gonna be here to protect you."

"Please," she said simply, her large green eyes pleading.

"Okay," Raphael grumped, secretly pleased. He took the necklace and looped it over his head.

"It'll protect both of you," she said, anxiety straining her voice. "I- I'm gonna miss you, big brother."

He enfolded her in a tight hug, smiling against her hair. "We'll be just fine, don't you worry. An' we'll check in a lot."

"Promise?"

He lowered his head, touching his forehead to hers. "Promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Raphael grinned when he ran back into the living area and spied Mikey in a headlock with Leo. Leo had been rough housing with their youngest brother a lot more the last few months, which had done them both a lot of good.

Raph sighed silently as he walked up to them. Mikey seriously needed to find someone to date. His pranks were reaching an all-time high just to keep himself entertained. Leo's attention was helping, certainly, but Mikey needed someone of his own to concentrate on. He made a mental note to take Mikey back to that club as soon as they returned home. Mikey had very much enjoyed it; even going so far as to beg to go back to one of the girl's apartments he'd attracted during the course of the night. He almost regretted refusing the request outright.

Almost.

Mikey was still a bit too naïve in his opinion to be gallivanting out alone with someone he'd only known a few hours. Fortunately, Leo had agreed with him, much to Mikey's dismay.

"Alex is go," Raph said, scuffing Mikey's head when Leo turned around. "She even gave me this." He fingered the chain around his neck, and Mikey's eyes went wide.

"Oooh, her woojee! She loves that thing."

"Udjee," Raph snorted.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Ud_jat_."

"_Whatever,_" the other two chorused.

"Donnie said there's a flight leaving in two and a half hours," Leo said, his eyes sparkling. "Although we have to ask father first."

Mikey gently slid from Leo's hold, frowning as he looked between his brothers. "He's probably still up. Y'know, he doesn't seem to sleep as much anymore."

"Yeah." Raph looked away, his expression troubled.

Leo gently put a hand on each of their shoulders. "He's fine," he assured them quietly. "Older people just don't need as much sleep."

"Yeah, he's older," Mikey echoed sadly.

"Don't wanna think about it," Raph snapped, shoving Leo's hand from him. "Let's just ask already." He stalked off toward Splinter's door without a backward glance.

Mikey flipped him off irritably, and Leo pulled him into close hug.

"Don't be cross with him," Leo said softly. "Raph doesn't like thinking ahead until a moment arrives. You know that as well as I."

Mikey sighed, slumping in his hold. "Well I don't either, but I don't stick my head in the sand."

"You do at times," Leo smiled teasingly at him.

"Not about- about that," Mikey stuttered, turning his head against Leo's chest and hugging him back tightly.

"That speaks of your responsibility and wisdom," Leo replied proudly. "And we also both know neither of those could be considered one of Raph's strong points."

Mikey smiled at that, chuckling as he stepped away. "Go on; don't keep 'em waiting." He shoved Leo toward the doorway Raphael had disappeared through. "I hope you get to leave tonight!"

"Me too," Leo grinned back, patting his shoulder affectionately before jogging across the room. He was mildly surprised and pleased to see Raph informally sitting next to Splinter, their father listening patiently as Raph rapidly talked and gestured. Leo padded over and sat next to him.

"So, y'see, it'd just be two weeks," Raph said urgently. "An' we'll stay in contact with the cells if we get enough service, or we can find a pay phone."

Leo smiled inwardly. He could already tell Splinter was going to approve of the trip, but Raphael had never been able to read their father very well. Probably due to lack of interaction once he hit his teens; much of their talking was actually lecturing.

And poor Raphael. He was trying desperately to hide his eagerness and failing miserably.

Finally Splinter raised a hand, and Raphael immediately fell silent. Their father gave them each a contented smile before speaking.

"My sons, I am delighted you would consider asking my permission for time to yourselves. You are both singularly aware of how important you are to this family and this team, and you show me time and again how much you respect the delicate balance we all hold so dear."

Leo reached over and patted Raphael's thigh reassuringly, smiling when he felt him relax under his touch.

"But my sons, while you may still remain my students, you are no longer in need of such parental guidance." Splinter dipped his head in a gentle nod. "I would never presume to allow you to let _me_ lead your personal lives." His smile grew warmer, his tiny eyes crinkling the fur around them. "If you are asking my opinion, I think it will benefit not only yourselves, but us as well."

"How so?" Raphael asked, puzzled.

"I believe it is good for the others to see once again how devoted you both are to each other. Donatello and Alexandria often look to you both as a fine example of married conduct. I wish they had taken more time to themselves when they were first wed." He sighed gently, then continued. "They should understand that they can take personal time without disrupting anyone."

"But Mikey will probably be even more restless with us gone, father," Leo said quietly.

Splinter chuckled. "Probably. He needs to understand he cannot rely on his family for the special attention he is craving. Perhaps this will give him the motivation to reach out to someone else."

"Father, no offense, but ya spent most of our growin' up years teachin' us to avoid people," Raphael said quizzically.

Splinter leaned forward slightly, his black eyes sober. "And I still hold to that lesson. I shall always believe it is best we keep to the shadows. But Michaelangelo cannot be expected to stand by, alone, while watching you both and Donatello be so happy with a mate. He has his own journey to carve through life. And whether he admits it aloud or not, he's decided that journey must be made with someone at his side."

Raphael placed a hand over Leo's, gripping it tightly. "He deserves it," he said gruffly. "Makes life worth livin'." He flushed when Splinter's smile widened.

"Indeed. So," Splinter said, clapping his hands once, "You are not in need of my permission. I will, however, give you my best wishes and the small amount of savings I have so you will buy me a souvenir."

They both grinned as Splinter rose and dug out a small black wallet from a nearby dresser. He reverently handed it to Leo, then frowned at them both as they stood.

"Now, my sons, this is important," he said in a sharper tone, and they instantly straightened. Splinter tilted his head, eying each of them for several long seconds, tension building in the air between them.

"Yes, father?" Leo asked evenly, pleased he kept his hesitation from his voice.

Splinter pointed at the wallet clutching in Leo's grip. "If you come back with a t-shirt as my gift, I _will_ disown you both."

Raphael bent and grabbed him in a swift hug, Leo leaning against him as their laughter echoed around the room. It was several moments before they separated.

"Be safe, my sons," Splinter said, giving them each a fond touch on their shoulder before they exited the room. Once they passed the threshold, Raphael grabbed Leo's arm and yanked him toward the staircase.

"C'mon, jungle boy, let's get packin' and go!"

Mikey jumped over the back of the couch, racing up to them. "You get to go?"

Leo nodded, bracing himself as Mikey launched himself at them, sandwiching between them happily.

"I'll help you pack!" he said brightly.

Raphael sighed as he dragged his feet. "I dunno; if you 'help', we might not make our flight."

"So mean! So mean!" Mikey chanted the entire way to their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Man, it's stuffy back here," Raphael whined as he followed Leo's shadow darting past the ordered piles of luggage. "I don't remember the airport bein' like this."

"Well, they are in the non-commercial areas," Leo chuckled over his shoulder.

"I prefer this to the _actual_ airport, though," Raphael grumped.

"I distinctly remember you not enjoying the crowds," Leo mused as he paused, checking the flight numbers above their heads. "This way."

"Don' like the crowds," Raphael muttered as he threaded his way over to him. "So what now?"

"Well, I simply stowed away on the baggage cart," Leo shrugged. "Or we can make a run for it once they open the lower hatch on the plane itself. Either way, we'll be in the luggage area, and it's going to be _very_ cold."

"Oh, so that's why ya insisted on the blanket," Raphael snorted.

"I told you I had a reason," Leo said, giving him a knowing glance.

"Ya coulda explained," Raphael said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but it's much more _fun_ to keep you guessing," Leo teased, taking his hand and pulling him onto one of the nearby carts. "Once they roll the cart out to the plane, we can hide behind the larger pieces of luggage as they roll inside on the conveyor belt. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah," Raph said, sounding bored. He'd already worked that out in his head but of course the ingrained leader in Leo had to spell it out to him.

"Good. Silence, now."

Raphael nodded, folding his legs underneath him and curling happily against Leo's chest. Leo shook out the dark coloured blanket and draped it over them before wrapping his arms around Raph's shoulders, holding him tightly. He was mildly surprised to feel Raph tilt his head and steal a soft kiss before resting his head against his plastron. Leo's eyes narrowed; he shouldn't be thinking of such things while they had to concentrate. His breath puffed as he smiled, ruffling Raphael's bandana. It certainly had been nice, though.

They didn't have long to wait as they heard a pair of laughing workers approach and kick the baggage cart.

"Ya got this one?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, you get the other."

It was dark, even as they were rolled from the cover of the warehouse and out into the open, and they could barely see one another. Leo put his hand on Raph's forearm, communicating with gentle squeezes as they neared the plane. The two workers were still talking as they began tossing the luggage onto the moving belt; completely distracted by their conversation and so missed the two dark shadows that rode into the plane's belly.

Leo leaned and put his lips next to Raphael's ear. "Now we just have to find a comfortable place for the trip."

Raphael nodded, pulling him further inside where there was already a sizeable pile of baggage. He gently shook a few of the bags to make sure they didn't have anything hard or breakable in them and arranged them in a circular cocoon. He flopped in the middle, stifling his laughter when Leo pounced on top of him. He snatched the blanket and covered them with it.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want anything for motion sickness?" Leo whispered, his brow furrowed with worry.

"Nah." Raph waved a hand dismissively.

"There are no windows in here; if you get sick, you can't see outside to calm your stomach," Leo urged, pressing a finger into his chest gently.

"If I need somethin', I'll take it then," Raphael said, poking him back playfully. "Okay?"

"Alright," Leo sighed. He fussily tucked the blanket around them so that they were completely enveloped by the soft material. Satisfied with their homemade shelter, he relaxed against Raphael, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. "Get some rest."

"How long is this gonna take?"

"About six hours. Maybe a bit less or more depending on the weather. There's a stopover in Miami for fuel, but no one leaves the plane, and we shouldn't be bothered. It's safe to sleep if you want. I suggest doing so, if only to pass the time."

"Mmkay, think I might." Raphael gave an exaggerated yawn, then peered over at Leo. "You gonna sleep?"

"For a few hours, yes."

"Mmkay," Raph said again. He locked his hands around Leo's shell and leaned his head back.

By the time the plane had reached its maximum altitude, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Raphael was surprised to find Leo still asleep when he felt the plane descending. They were probably refueling- there was no way he'd slept the entire six hours. Once he thought that, he became worried and shifted gently to paw at the phone in his belt. He flipped it open, then nodded to himself. It was just the stopover.

He yawned silently, turning his head slightly from Leo. He was still tired, but had gotten enough rest so that he wasn't sleepy.

When the wheels shrieked as they touched down, Leo's body tensed. Raphael leaned his head into him reassuringly.

"Refueling," he whispered.

Leo mumbled something, rolling halfway off Raphael and stretching.

"Damn cold," Raphael shivered, trying to pull Leo back down.

"Told you," Leo smiled. "It'll be warmer when we arrive."

"Good," Raphael said gruffly. "Feels like friggin' winter."

Leo crawled back on top of him, and Raphael could _feel_ his gaze sweep over him in the dim light. He gently cupped Raphael's face in his hands as he ducked his head, tilting Raphael's chin upward and pressing heated kisses to his neck. Raphael moaned softly in appreciation as his hands trailed down Leo's sides, the pads of his rough fingers applying pressure in long-memorized sensitive areas.

"Feel warmer?" Leo murmured against his skin.

"Not as warm as I _could_ be," Raphael grinned back.

Leo paused momentarily, then nipped at his collarbone. "Not here."

"Oh _c'mon_," Raphael sighed, his hands wandering down further to squeeze Leo's thighs suggestively. "Don't'cha wanna join that- that- somethin' plane club?"

Leo couldn't resist smiling at the thought. "'Mile high club'; we're on the ground currently; and _no _we're not doing that here, and that's final."

"Chickenshit," Raphael grumbled, then gasped when Leo bit his shoulder in retaliation. "C'mon, what's the harm?"

"I am not going to drop my guard that much whilst in transit, and I'm not going to chance sullying a random stranger's luggage," Leo said patiently.

"You _are_ a chickenshit," Raphael sniggered, then sighed happily when Leo's teeth clamped on his skin again- he'd counted on that, and he knew Leo knew he had. He loved giving Leo 'excuses' to emphasis his point physically. "Alright, fine. But yer missin' out."

"I think I can live with it," Leo replied dryly.

"Yeah, well, yer makin' _me_ miss out too, which I ain't too happy with," Raphael retorted. "Ya know that'll be the firs' question Mikey asks when we get back!"

Leo snorted but didn't bother to reply as he leaned against his chest, resting his head under his chin. Raphael briefly wondered if he'd upset him with his teasing, then decided against it. Occasionally Leo would do this when he didn't want to continue a non-serious discussion; simply fall silent and busy himself with another task and ignore any further questions. Raph considered it fairly annoying, but Leo never did it when they were talking about anything remotely important, so he didn't bitch about it much.

Within a half hour they were roaring back into the sky, engines rumbling behind them. Raphael decided he liked the sound, even if it was loud; it almost sounded like the trains when they went past in the subway tunnels. He frowned, idly tracing the lines of Leo's shell. He knew he was going to get homesick, and felt a surge of gratification to feel Leo's familiar weight on his chest. Everyone had gathered to tell them goodbye before they left, exchanging several embraces and well wishes between them all before they finally stepped out.

Raphael was in the middle of worrying about how well Donnie could handle Mikey's need for attention when he eased back into sleep. Leo felt his breathing deepen and slow, smiling against Raph's plastron before placing several feathery kisses on it.

Mile high club, indeed.

A secretive smile curled Leo's lips. Maybe on the way home…

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Raph's _so _gonna talk Leo into it on the trip back, you just know it! xD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
Day One, morning

Leo yawned, rubbing his face against Raph's shoulder. The plane should be descending soon, and he needed to wake up his husband.

"Raph," he murmured, his hands roaming up along Raph's cheeks before cradling his head gently. "Ra~aph."

Raphael snored in his face.

Leonardo briefly wondered if he was actually asleep as he pulled himself up his body, nuzzling their noses together. "Raph?"

No response.

If Raph was awake, Leo was pleased he at least pretended to _not_ be. He tilted Raph's head down slightly, their lips meeting gently. Seconds later, Raphael moaned sleepily as his mouth and hands came to life, pressing against Leo hungrily.

"We're nearly there," Leo said when he broke the kiss. "Let's get ready."

"'Kay," Raph muttered as his eyes fluttered open. "Ya been awake since Miami?"

"Yes." Leo gathered the sheltering blanket off them, shivering slightly in the cold air.

"Musta been borin'," Raphael grumbled as he stretched his arms over his head, wiggling his fingers.

"Not as much as you'd think," Leo replied slyly, quartering the blanket before stuffing it in his backpack.

"Ya been watchin' me sleep again?" Raph asked, arching a brow at him. "That's creepy, y'know. Creeper Leo."

"Only to you," Leo laughed, shoving him playfully, and Raphael chuckled.

They shrugged into their backpacks, locking the belts around their waists before replacing the bags they'd used as a bed. Once the area looked undisturbed, Leo grabbed Raph's hand and led him over and around the luggage to the landing gear.

"That's your release," Leo said, pointing to a grey button on the side of the belt. Raphael swatted his hand away.

"Yeah, I _know,_ Leo. Ya told me, like, three times 'fore we left. Relax."

Leo smiled at the scolding, gripping his hand tighter as they felt the plane begin to descend. "Excited?"

"Feel like Mikey," Raphael laughed. "Any second now I'm gonna start bouncin'!" He nudged Leo with his elbow. "You?"

"Pretty much the same," Leo admitted, grinning.

Raphael leaned over, brushing his other hand along Leo's cheek. "Can't believe I get ya all to m'self for two weeks."

"Two whole weeks," Leo breathed, closing his eyes in pleasure. "Fourteen days."

"Wish ya'd mentioned it sooner," Raphael chuckled.

"But then we would've missed Mikey's birthday," Leo said, shaking his head.

"Oh. Yeah." Raphael shrugged, his eager grin returning. "As long as it's happenin' _right now_, I don't care much." A flicker of worry darkened his eyes. "Ya think they'll be okay?"

Leo regarded him silently before replying. "I have a feeling they'll miss us as much as we miss them. But they'll be fine."

"Ya don't think this was… I dunno," Raphael said gruffly, looking away.

Leo squeezed his hand. "It's not like you to second guess. Are you alright?"

"Worried 'bout Mikey, honestly," Raphael sighed.

"We all have been," Leo said, nodding. "He's… He's…"

"He's gettin' unbearable," Raphael said, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Father is right, as always," Leo added. "Mikey has decided he needs someone, so he needs someone."

"An' how's that gonna happen?" Raphael replied, almost angrily.

"I don't believe our luck has run out by the time it's reached Mikey," Leo said, smiling reassuringly. "Be patient and supportive."

"I'm _tryin',_" Raphael growled, gripping Leo's hand painfully. "But I swear sometimes I wanna wring his scrawny little neck when he-,"

"I know," Leo said evenly.

Raphael's eyes narrowed at a recent memory, moving to adjust as the landing gear began to engage and lower. He yelled over the roaring wind. "An' if he eats my entire box of Apple Jacks again I am gonna _pound him into a senseless pile of-,_"

The wheel fully extended, and they clutched each other's arms at the sight that greeted them. An endless ocean of the brightest blue-green swam below them, a sandy line of land stretching off to their side. They were low enough to see the waving treetops, aglow with the early morning light.

The lingering cold fled Leo's body as he watched Raphael, warmed by his awed expression. Raph's mouth fell open as he stared at the brilliantly coloured sunrise, as vivid and golden as his own eyes.

"D'ya see…" Raph managed to yell, and Leo hugged him tightly.

"Yes. And it's even better on the ground," he shouted. "Ready for a swim?"

"Fuck yeah!" He tore his eyes from the sight to glance at Leo eagerly.

Leo felt his breath catch in his throat. Raphael's face was lit with both the beautiful warm light and such an intense happiness he felt humbled to witness it. His smile softened as he nodded, then gasped as Raphael jumped, dragging Leo with him into midair.

Raphael felt his limbs freeze in fear after a few seconds; he'd jumped buildings all his life, but he'd never fallen so _far_ before. He held onto Leo's hand with a deathgrip, biting his lower lip as he fought back his anxiety. Leo squeezed his hand back, and he looked over.

_Enjoy it,_ Leo told him with his dark eyes, his face alight with a fierce joy.

Raphael nodded back, swallowing a lump in his throat as he forced his body to relax. He gulped a few breaths of fresh air, relishing the strange new smells. He had time to register the sea port ahead and a cruise ship pulling away from it before he noticed the ocean was getting _very_ close. He finally relinquished his grip on Leo's hand, pressing the release and feeling his body jerk as the sails spread over his back, slowing his descent. They floated lazily above the water a few seconds, grinning at each other before Leo nodded. Raphael smacked the button again, moving his arms into a diving position.

The shock of the water hit his face like a slap; he closed his eyes briefly as they stung from the salt content. His velocity slackened quickly, and he peered around for Leo. He was just behind, already pumping his legs to swim up beside him. Leo pointed at the surface, and Raphael nodded as they paddled upwards.

They both gasped as they broke the surface, wiping the water from their eyes and grinning at each other. Raphael kicked his feet, launching himself forward and grabbing Leo in a tight hug.

"I wanna do that again!" he shouted, then laughed bubbles as they sank underwater. Leo laughed with him, pawing at the bubbles as they raced past them. They swam up again, popping their heads above the surface.

"I've got an excellent place for a camp tonight," Leo said, point ahead of them. "It's a cove right on the beach, not too far down from the port."

"No one will find us?" Raphael asked curiously as they began swimming forward.

"No. It's actually a small cave about fifteen or so feet up a cliff."

"_Niiice,_" Raph said approvingly. He ducked his head under the water, gasping more bubbles when he saw a school of brilliant coloured fish swim under them. He raised his head so he could talk. "This is _gorgeous_, Leo!"

Leo nodded emphatically, still grinning. "And it just gets better, trust me."

"It's so _clean,_" Raph said, amazed as he watched his hand underwater. "An' lookit all those fish!"

"They're tasty, too," Leo winked at him, and they laughed together.

Raphael kept shouting and pointing while they swam past the port as something caught his eye. There was a moment of nervousness as two men on jetskis roared past them, but they just waved merrily as they sped on.

"They think we're in wetsuits," Leo said amusedly. "As long as you remain far enough away from the docks, people are friendly here."

Raphael chuckled at the thought. "That's kinda funny. But not that far from th' truth."

Another half hour brought them close to shore. Raphael dipped underwater once more briefly, running his fingers through the sand before drawing his legs under him and standing up. The water was chest high and receding quickly as they made their way inland. Leo shrugged out of his backpack, shaking it gently before resting it in the sand. Raphael threw his beside it, and Leo frowned.

"Hey, be more careful," he chided, "yours has Mikey's camera in it."

"Camera!" Raphael dove for the discarded backpack, swiping the beaded water off the outside before zipping it open. Leo reached down, halting him with a hand on his wrist.

"Let's set up camp first," Leo urged. "We're still exposed here."

"Okay, okay," Raphael sighed, making a face.

"You know I'm right, so don't give me that look," Leo said, shoving him roughly.

Raphael stuck his tongue out at him before slinging his pack over a shoulder.

"Keep that up, and I'll put it to good use," Leo teased as he began walking, motioning for him to follow.

Raphael ran up behind him, running his wide tongue along the curve of Leo's neck, shivering at the fresh, salty taste. "Promise?"

Leo's eyes narrowed with a devilish smile. "Promise." He captured Raphael's hand in his, gripping it tightly as they slowly made their way down the shoreline.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Geez, it's so easy to write these two. ^^ They make me all _squeeeeeee!_  
As fun as fluffiness is, I promise these next chapters won't be _all_ mindless mushy melty goodness. Only _somewhat_. xD

OH and P.S.: There could be underwater smut forthcoming soon'ish. Just a head's up. As always, the chapter will be named specifically and have it's own warning at the top!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
Day One, midday

Leo pointed toward the cliff facing them. "See it?"

"Yep." Raphael shaded his eyes from the glare, nodding. "Looks cozy."

"It is." Leo paused as he glanced away, and Raphael caught something slightly off in his stance. He nudged him gently, but Leo just took a step forward, pulling him up the beach. "Let's go."

"Okay."

The sloping rocky cliff had many jutting foot and hand holds, and they quickly scaled the small distance to the cave opening. The ceiling was just high enough they didn't have to duck to walk inside, and Raphael was pleased to see not only was it deep, but it also curved gently to one side, offering a perfect shelter from both weather and prying eyes. He strode in, dumping his pack on the ground, then frowned, turning back toward the entrance. Leo had sat on the edge, facing the ocean as his legs dangled over the side.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Raph asked curiously as he walked back to sit by him.

Leo put a hand over his, his gaze never leaving the shoreline. "There's many reasons why I wanted to bring you down here, Raph."

"Uh huh," Raph prompted, his brow furrowed as he stared as his husband.

"This is one of them. I used this cave as my temporary home off and on while I was down here. Go inside. I'll wait here."

"Stop bein' so damn cryptic," Raphael sighed. "Yer sense of melodrama gets so annoyin' at times, ya know that?"

Leo glanced over at him, and Raphael was startled at the sadness shining in his dark eyes. "Just go. You'll understand why momentarily."

Raphael sighed again, then stood and obediently walked further in the cave. Fortunately the sunlight penetrated most of the way in, except for the very back wall. Raphael prodded a pile of dried wood on the floor with a foot, wondering what he was supposed to find.

"Leo I don't see-," he said, then froze. There was writing on the wall. Once he saw it, he saw it was _everywhere;_ that slanted, spidery handwriting so well known to him. Much of it was worn and faded, but he still recognized the unique lettering style. In a few places, it looked like Leo had even written over previous sentences when he'd run out of space. Even more surprising, it was an odd mix of both English and Japanese.

Only bits and pieces were still legible, and Raphael set about trying to string together the words he could read. From the repeated formatting and scattered dates, it looked like the walls had served as a giant diary. He found one relatively unscathed entry near the floor toward the exit, and he sat down to read it.

Day 486  
I cannot stay here for long- the people of the village will need me again soon, as the local guerillas have been stepping up their presence in the jungle once more. But I cannot stop from returning here every few months, watching the plane descend and ascend every day. The plane has become my symbol of home, the last physical thread that binds me to my family.  
The family that discovered in my absence that they do not need me.  
What they do not realize is, I now know I need them, and how desperately I need Raphael to keep me sane. I am losing myself here, more each day, becoming the Ghost that these people need me to be. I lost myself completely to the Ghost a few months back, deciding once and for all I should shed my former life and become a part of the jungle. And I did, for nearly a month.  
Until I woke myself from screaming, crying out for the man who was not in my arms.  
I want to go back.  
I love you, Raphael.  
I love you.  
_I love you._  
I've told this cold stone wall over and over _how much_ I love you this past year. I was afraid to say it to your face, yet I can write it countless times.  
I told you we never had to say it. I was wrong. I want to go home.  
But how can I? I never even told you I loved you.  
I have more fear inside me that I ever dreamed was possible.

Day 487  
I am returning to the jungle. I am afraid of staying here- last night I almost stole away on the plane.  
I am never coming back. The pull is too strong.

Day 535  
Would April lie to me?  
Do I even care at this point?  
I would rather return home and never be loved, than remain here and be worshipped by strangers.  
And if you don't love me, _I am still going to tell you to your face._  
Sometimes, silence speaks louder than words- but this time, the words will be more important than action.

Raphael rubbed his face, unashamed to feel the damp on his cheeks. He stood and walked to the wood pile, immediately finding the long bits of charcoal he'd expected. He snapped off a small piece, then marched over to Leo, who looked up at him with uncertain eyes. He yanked him to his feet and dragged him over to the last entry and shoved him back down to the floor.

Raphael took a deep breath, then sat beside him, a part of him pleased to see Leo's puzzled expression. He rolled the charcoal in his fingers, coating them black before he leaned forward to write.

_Don't ever be afraid to tell me you love me. Cause I love you too and no matter what I always will._

A sob escaped Leo's throat as he wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck, burying his face against his shoulder.

"An' I love tellin' ya that every day," Raphael whispered, nuzzling him gently with his nose. "An' hearin' it back."

"I was- so mis- miserable here," Leo said brokenly, his breath hitching irregularly.

Raphael gently rocked him as he cried silently against his chest, petting his head and whispering soothingly. Finally the shivering calmed, and Raph kissed his forehead.

"Thanks for bringin' me here," he said quietly.

Leo sniffled once more, then reached for the charcoal. Smiling through the last of his tears, he leaned forward and added another line.

_I am yours._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
Day One, afternoon

"Wow," Raphael said, whistling appreciatively. "Ya gotta take that home with us."

"It's nearly worn out as is," Leo chuckled, pulling the hood of his old brown cloak over his head.

"I _like_ it," Raphael grinned, running his fingers over the rough material. "It's sexy on you."

"What is it with you and clothes?" Leo teased, batting his wandering hands away.

Raphael gave him a slow, suggestive glance from his feet to his eyes, and Leo felt himself flush. "It's like Christmas every time. I love unwrappin' ya."

Leo was certain he had a witty reply to that, but it fled his consciousness as Raphael pounced him, pinning Leo against the wall as he buried his face against his shoulder, his hands roaming boldly under the cloak. "Raph…" he said, trying to sound demanding but only managing desperate.

"Mm?"

"Raph, n-not right now," Leo gasped, then moaned softly as his husband's teeth dragged across his collarbone. Raphael was playing dirty.

"Why not?" Raph asked irritably, his hot breath puffing over Leo's skin. "We're on our fuckin' _honeymoon_. What could _possibly_ be more important than you screwin' my brains out?"

"Calling D-Donnie and letting them know w-we got here safely," Leo panted, throwing his head to the side to expose more of his neck. "And- And there's no cell service heeeeere…"

"_Goddammit!_" Raphael swore angrily, then trailed heated kisses up the offered skin. "Fine! But ya owe me double when we're done."

"Not a pr-problem," Leo smiled, melting against him as he kissed his way down Raphael's shoulder.

Raphael grinned as he thumbed Leo's collarbone. He knew if he really pushed the issue, Leo would cave in, but he decided against it. Leo _was_ right, after all; and besides, he knew from experience that the longer the tension built, the sweeter their release was. If he could wait until, say, tonight; he was certain his mind would be blown.

"So what are we gonna do about me?" Raphael asked, tugging gently on Leo's cloak.

"I'll buy you something in the port, then we can find a pay phone," Leo suggested.

Raphael shrugged. "Ya don't have to, if ya just wanna go call. I can wait here."

"No, no," Leo said, shaking his head. "You have to see the town! It's so different from back home. The streets are crowded but the _feel_ is completely different. You'll love it! And besides, if Miguel still has his booth open, you just have to meet him. He was very kind to me when I was here before. _Please?_" His eyes were bright and pleading, and Raphael chuckled.

"Okay, okay! Ya don't have to pull out the puppy eyes. I'd like to see it. And meet this whoever-he-is." He scuffed Leo gently on the shoulder. "Yer gettin' too good at that; ya been practicin' with Mike?"

"_Maaaaybe,_" Leo said, throwing a sly smile over his shell before leaping down from the cave.

"That's cheatin'!" Raphael frowned as he followed him.

"_Maaaaybe,_" Leo laughed, then broke into a run as Raphael reached for him. He let him 'catch' him shortly after, and their hands instinctively sought the other's as they walked down the beach.

"So what're we gonna eat?" Raphael said, kicking at the sand with each step. "I'm gettin' pretty damn hungry."

"Whatever you find in town," Leo replied happily. "The local cuisine is mostly seafood; does that sound appetizing?"

"Anythin' does, but yeah. Been a while since we had some decent seafood, actually."

"The crab is my favourite," Leo said eagerly. He pulled gently on Raphael's hand, coming to a stop. "Wait here for me. I shan't be long."

"_'Shan't'?_" Raphael leaned against the cliff facing, pointing at Leo as he laughed. "Yer so damn funny!"

"Oh, shut up," Leo said crankily, hiding his smile within his hood as he walked off. "It's a contraction of _shall not_, idiot."

"An' no one's used it in, like, _a few hundred years!_" Raphael called after him, still chuckling.

"_I love you too!_" Leo yelled back, finally letting his laughter take over as he waved over his shoulder.

He was still smiling to himself as he slipped into the port, keeping to the edges of the foot traffic as he dodged through the street booths. He eyed every clothing stall he passed, occasionally stopping to paw through a selection before moving on. By the time he was nearing the harbor, he was beginning to despair of finding _quite_ what he was looking for. He figured Raphael would pound him- and not in a pleasant way- if he returned with a simple straw hat and poorly woven poncho, but so far that was all he could find.

Sighing, he turned to comb the booths once more for any missed treasures when a nearby shop caught his eye. It was well-lit and had a rather expensive looking brass sign that boasted it sold antiques. Leo preferred to remain on the street where he could easily escape attention, but the slightly dusty glass front looked extremely tempting. He peered inside, shielding his eyes from the sun's glare with a hand, then gasped.

A brown and black cape was carelessly shoved onto an armless dummy just a few feet inside the store. Leo craned his head, silently rejoicing when he noticed there was a modest hood crumpled along the back. It was perfect!

Leo gasped once more as a man already inside stepped up to the cape, fingering it gently with interest. His eyes narrowed as he quickly ducked inside, no longer trying to conceal his presence as he came up beside the man. Instead, he concentrated on projecting his annoyance, feeling smug when the man glanced up as if startled and left, his gaze puzzled and uneasy. Leo easily forgot his momentary guilt as he gently pulled the travelling cape into his arms, running his hand lovingly over the tautly woven material. It was obviously old but just as functional as the day it was crafted, and its age only lent it more charm. The medium thickness would be wonderful for the winters at home, as well.

Delighted, he rushed to the back of the store, cradling it happily even as he remembered to keep his head down. The black-haired teenager behind the counter told him the price in a bored voice, and Leo pulled several bills from his belt. He made the mistake of glancing up as he passed the money over.

The young man's eyes went wide when he looked up, and Leo froze, swallowing hard.

"You…" he breathed, pointing shakily at Leo, an awed smile breaking on his face. "You have come back? You have come back!"

Leo shook his head, taking a step backwards as his instincts screamed to flee.

"Wait!" The boy shoved Leo's money and the cloak at him, bowing his head respectfully. "Please, take it. Please! It is the least we can do!"

Leo paused, his erratic heartbeat slowing when he realized the boy wasn't going to start shouting. His expression softened as he gently slid the bills back across the counter and gathered the cloak in his arms again.

"Thank you," the boy said, his wide brown eyes shining with adoration. Leo dipped his head in acknowledgment, giving him a genuine smile before slipping quietly from the store. Once he was out of sight, the boy nearly tripped himself as he ran through the 'Employee's Only' door behind him.

"_Mama! Mama!_ I just saw the Ghost! _Yes, I did!_"

* * *

Leo couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Raphael hold his head so proudly as he strode beside him. He found the comparison between them quite humourous; he in his tattered, overly-worn cape and Raphael in his sleek, tailored one. Yet somehow, they still fit together. People certainly moved out of their way in the street, and Leo admitted they probably did look somewhat imposing side by side.

They made a beeline for the pay phone, Raphael feeding coins into it as Leo dialed. He tilted the receiver so they could both listen, waiting impatiently as it rang. Finally Donnie answered with a sharp, "Hello."

"Hey Donnie," Leo said affably.

"Yo, Don!" Raphael grinned.

"Oh thank the gods it's you," Donnie groaned, and they both stiffened at the anger in his voice. "You're coming home tomorrow, right? _Right?_"

"Err, no Donnie," Leo said, amused.

"What is it?" Raphael asked curiously.

"Well, moments ago we were nearly short a brother," Donnie sighed. "Mikey broke an entire rack of Petri dishes, so my lab and bedroom are currently a biohazard area."

Raphael slapped a hand to his face as Leo rolled his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Donnie," Leo replied sadly. "You are making him clean it, correct?"

"Are you insane?" Donnie nearly yelled. "I'm not letting him within ten feet of the lab door _ever again!_" They could hear him huffing heavily into the receiver, and the next time he spoke, it was in a low tone. "If this is the first day, I'm seriously not going to last two weeks."

"Okay, Donnie, listen to me," Leo said calmly. "Tell Mikey to head over to Casey's for the night- after he cleans up his mess."

"Can't," Donnie replied gloomily. "Mikey already called, he's at April's tonight."

"Then tell Mikey to go out and pick up some pizzas for you guys at Jerry's. And some sushi for father. And have a marathon movie night-"

"But- But I haven't finished uploading-,"

"Don," Raphael said sharply. "Don't make Leo repeat himself."

"I'm flipping you off, just so you know," Donnie said irritably.

"-And tomorrow afternoon take Mikey back to that club," Leo finished. "We all enjoyed it, the cover charge is minimal. That should keep his energy levels tolerable for a few days after."

There was silence for a few seconds on the other end, then Donnie sighed. "Alright. That should help. And I'm going to start locking the lab door again, just so you know."

"That's fine," Leo said serenely. "And we're doing great, by the way, and the flight went well; thank you for asking."

"_Buuurn,_" Raphael laughed, leaning away from the phone.

"Good to know," Donnie said, finally sounding relaxed. "I'm sorry, Leo, I'm just-,"

"I know, I know," Leo smiled.

"I can't entertain him every minute of the day," Donnie sighed.

"Count to ten, take a deep breath, all that good stuff."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm seriously cashing in on the giant pile of shit you owe me when you get back, Leo," Donnie said, though now they could hear the laugh in his voice. "I won't keep griping at you. Check in again in a day or so though, okay? You never know, you might have to catch a flight back for Mikey's funeral."

"I'll keep that in mind," Leo said dryly, then replaced the phone in its cradle.

"Geez, Mikey's really pushing limits, ain't he?" Raphael grumbled as they began walking again.

"Seems like it," Leo said neutrally.

"Oh well." Raphael shrugged, and Leo glanced at him, startled. "Gonna be selfish for now and be happy he's Donnie's problem, not mine!"

Leo chuckled, threading his hand through their cloaks and gripping Raphael's. "This way, I want you to meet someone."

"But I'm hungry," Raphael whined.

"He's right by a crabshack," Leo promised, pulling him forward. "We'll go there first."

"Okay. So we'll grab some food, do some catchin' up, then…"

Leo glanced over, prompting him silently to finish his sentence. Raphael's hand snaked through Leo's cape, tugging gently on his tail.

"_Then_ I'm hungry for somethin' else. An' this time, I ain't takin' no for an answer!"

* * *

[Author's Note]  
And you know what_ that_ means... :3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
Day One, afternoon

Although Leonardo enjoyed their meal, he got the most pleasure from watching Raphael fly through two plates of assorted crab and clam meat. They didn't talk much as they concentrated on eating; then finally resting back in the wooden chairs and sighing happily.

"So, this Miguel…" Raphael mused.

Leo locked his fingers behind his head. "He's only a few years older than us. That's his shop next to us. He took pity on me when I was…" Leo's voice trailed off as his mind flooded with memories. "He was kind to me when I lost all hope."

Raphael nodded silently.

Leo gave him a gentle smile. "He's blind, so I didn't have to explain myself to him much."

"Didja tell him anythin' 'bout us?" Raphael asked curiously.

Leo leaned his chair back, his smile widening. "Oh yes."

"That isn't a good look," Raphael said, arching a brow. "What didja tell him?"

Leo shrugged. "Just don't be surprised if he, ah, gives you the royal treatment."

"Huh?"

Leo shook his head, resting his chair legs back on the ground and standing. He offered Raph a hand, which he took eagerly. "You'll see."

Raphael frowned heavily at the cryptic answer but Leo simply pulled him to his side and they pushed the curtain-door aside and walked in the wooden shack. Their eyes adjusted to the dimmer light quickly, spying a dark-haired man sitting behind a long, low table in the back.

"Trinkets and treasures," the man said, waving toward them. "Fortunes told and sold, if you're looking for a mystical hand to guide you-,"

"Still not interested, Miguel," Leo chuckled, drawing Raphael up to him.

"That voice…" Miguel cocked his head, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I have not heard your voice in many, many months." He gasped, standing swiftly. "Leonardo, is it you, my good friend?"

"Indeed," Leo said, reaching over to grasp Miguel's hand fondly.

"Ha! So you've returned?" He paused, his milky-white eyes staring uncannily at Raphael. "And you've someone with you? Why have you returned? Did he reject you? What was his name?" His expression rapidly sobered. "Should I not have mentioned him?"

"Of course; it's perfectly fine." Leo laughed softly once more, pulling gently on Miguel's hand to indicate they should all sit.

"Raphael," Raph supplied, amused when Miguel gasped gently again.

"Is this him?" Miguel asked eagerly.

"Yes," Leo replied quietly, squeezing Raph's hand. "We-,"

"This is wonderful news!" Miguel stretched out a hand, and Raphael shook it. "Forgive me; I am not the best with names. I remember it now, of course! Are you both happy? You are together now, yes? But why are you here?"

"Miguel, remember; one question at a time," Leo replied, still smiling.

"I forget! I forget. Most importantly, you are together?"

"Yeah," Raphael said immediately, grinning as well.

"Ah, then my good friend Leonardo must have told you of how he sighed the lover's sigh constantly and bored me to the grave while he was here," Miguel said slyly, thumping a hand on the table for emphasis, and Leo flushed slightly. "Leonardo was terrible! Terrible to listen to, with his pity and wailing," he teased, and Leo flicked his hand with his fingers, causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, he's not much better now," Raph sniggered, then yelped when Leo elbowed him hard. "Okay, well he is, but he's still stubborn."

"But that's the enjoyment!" Miguel laughed. "He will keep your interest as you try to guess what he is thinking. But! You must tell me why you are here next." His smile faded. "Your family; are they upset?"

"No, no," Leo said hastily. "They were and are supportive."

"We're here on our late honeymoon," Raphael blurted happily. "Leo wanted to show me where he went, so we came here."

Miguel clapped his hands excitedly. "Very perfect! Very perfect. You can banish my good friend's ghosts he left here. I do not want them anymore." He laughed as he waved a hand in the air.

"Ghosts; yeah," Raphael mumbled, and Leo smiled at him reassuringly.

"And it is perfect! For tonight starts the festival of Juan Santamaría!"

Leo snapped his fingers, his dark eyes lighting with remembrance. "I forgot about that. That _is_ perfect."

"Wuzzat?" Raphael asked, puzzled.

Miguel looked affronted. "It is the start of the seven day festival of our nation's hero, Juan Santamaría! There is food, music, dancing, singing, as we remember him, the greatest of us all."

"I'll skip the last two," Raphael muttered, frowning when he saw a glint in Leo's eyes that he did _not_ like.

"You cannot," Miguel said firmly. "You must take part in all the festival! And I know my good friend could use it." He smiled affectionately toward Leo.

"I don't dance," Raphael said flatly.

"Then you shall learn tonight! Your feet will move when the music starts." He leaned forward, nudging Raphael lightly. "I am sure you want to give Leonardo one of his wishes, yes?"

"Wha'?" Raphael snapped, glancing back and forth between Miguel's sly smile and Leo's ducked head.

Miguel waved impatiently at him. "I remember so clearly. I am sitting with my good friend by the water. He tells me of the stars I can never see. His poetry moves me to tears, and he says-,"

"Miguel," Leo said sharply, looking embarrassed. "I'd rather tell him myself, thank you."

"Oh. Yes." Miguel actually _giggled_, leaning back in his chair. "When my good friend tells you, you will dance for him, Raphael. I promise!"

Unable to find any appropriate response, Raphael simply grumbled an agreement. He tilted his head at Leo, silently prompting him to explain, but Leo shook his head, still looking flushed.

"But you have spent enough time here," Miguel said suddenly, standing and clapping his hands again. "You have many sights to see, and many things to do. And I have something for you." He bent and began rummaging under the table.

"Miguel," Leo sighed. "I've told you I've no interest in your magical items."

"You will not mind this." Miguel straightened, a fist-sized box in his hands. "I spent a few months carving them for you, my good friend. I hoped you would return someday, and here you are."

Leo and Raph both curiously opened the box. Four small rounded candles sat snugly inside, organic shapes and textures carved on the sides. They were a soft honey colour and had a light, refreshing fragrance they couldn't quite place.

"Beeswax candles!" Miguel said proudly. "They were a gift to me. We have a tradition in my family, to give gifts we love. And I immediately think of you, my good friend! You told me of your favourite room, lit with candles. So I made them beautiful for you and your love."

"They _are_ beautiful," Leo murmured, pulling Miguel into a fierce hug. He had no sooner released him than Raphael also tackled him.

"I am filled with happiness!" Miguel said, patting Raphael's shoulder. "To meet you, to know you, is my honour." He suddenly scowled, poking him in the chest. "Keep my good friend close to your hand and closer to your heart; he is a good man."

"I am," Raphael chuckled. "No worries there."

"Now go, you have much to do," Miguel said, shooing them toward the door. "And remember, you must dance."

"We promise," Leo said, and Raphael frowned at him.

Miguel grinned, then waved once more before retreating into the darkened shop.

"Well that was… interesting," Raphael said, shaking his head.

"Just wait until the festival starts," Leo said, his eyes shining as he wrapped his arm around Raph's shoulders.

"I ain't dancing," Raphael said, but he sounded more petulant than upset. "Ya gonna tell me what he was goin' on about?"

"Yes… after the festival starts."

Raphael raised his fists to the sky. "More waiting?" he growled, then gasped when Leo pulled him into a nearby shadow, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Raphael melted hungrily against him, his nails digging into Leo's arms as he tried to pull him even closer. They were both panting heavily by the time Leo pulled back.

"That- That don't make me feel any better," Raphael sulked, not sounding convincing in the least.

"Well, I sure do," Leo chuckled. "Come; let's find a good seat where we can view the street."

Raphael was unable to keep his annoyed façade with Leo grinning so eagerly at him.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Okay, Miguel was chattier than I originally thought… so smut is coming, just in 1-2 chapters… Not sure if I wanna smoosh it into the next one or not. But it's coming!  
Embarrassed Raph is cute. :3


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Strong allusions to tcest in this chapter. Yum.

* * *

Chapter Twelve  
Day One, evening

"Those people are _insane!_" Raphael laughed, pointing at the stampede in the street. He and Leo were safely perched atop Miguel's shop, watching the throng pass below them in awe.

"It's supposed to be a running of the bulls without the, err, 'accidents'," Leo said in amusement. "But the only difference is they don't let people run directly in the front of the herd."

"_Crazy!_" Raphael shouted, collapsing against Leo as he pointed out another happily screaming man. "They ain't wearin' hardly any clothes, either!"

All too soon, the sweating, snorting crowd passed out of sight, and the onlookers began picking up the street. Shortly afterwards, a parade of a sort formed, carrying lit lanterns and setting them out in a rough walkway. The sun had set not long ago, but the night was already deepening. Thousands of stars reflected off the nearby ocean, giving the town an ethereal glow with the scattered lanterns.

"Raph?" Leo said, so quietly he almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah?" He leaned further against Leo, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I feel I am doing a great disservice to our family by saying this but…" Leo tilted his head down, resting his chin on Raphael's head. "I cannot remember being happier than I am now."

"No ya ain't," Raphael replied softly. "They'd understand, I think. Well, Donnie an' Alex would more."

Leo nodded, rocking their heads gently.

"'Sides, I am too, Leo," Raphael added, squeezing his hold tightly around him. "I mean, I miss home, an' I know I'll be glad to go back when it's time. But, y'know how it is at home- we gotta share almost everythin'. This… This is just for us."

"Exactly," Leo sighed. He nudged Raphael. "For once, you were more eloquent than I."

"For once," Raphael sniggered, poking him back.

"Look," Leo said, pointing at the street.

The parade had grown as passersby joined, and the singing was becoming unified and understandable. Instruments were beginning to join the rising sounds, mixing harmoniously and floating on the still night air.

"I don't dance," Raphael reaffirmed immediately, smiling when Leo began laughing.

"You have before," Leo said slyly, and Raphael blushed at the memory.

"Yeah, well that was a one-time thin' an' I told ya that at the time."

"Piffle. You liked it."

"'Piffle'?" Raphael rolled in his embrace so he was on his back, his head in Leo's lap. "_'Piffle'?_" He grinned when he saw Leo's eyes narrow, flaring with the lights from below. "C'mon, now yer just makin' up words."

"I am _not,_" Leo said, arching a brow. "Piffle means 'nonsense'."

"_Suuuure_ it does," Raphael taunted.

"You know what? I don't have to prove _anything_ to you," Leo replied, unable to resist smiling down at him. "Now you're just looking for things to antagonize me about."

"Yeah, an' ya wanna know why?"

"I am filled with anticipation."

Raphael's grin curled into a playful scowl as he tugged Leo down to him. "You've been slackin' on yer job."

Leo's smile was immediate, though he didn't reply.

"An' what's yer job?" Raphael growled, his fingers curling around the back of Leo's head to pull him down further.

"Raph, it's been forty-eight hours, give or take," Leo teased, his smile widening. "Just two days."

"And?" Raphael shrugged. "Apparently ya need a reminder. Tell me."

Leo's expression grew more serious, albeit with a sly smile, as he closed the distance between their faces, placing his lips next to Raphael's. "To fuck you," he said breathlessly.

Raphael shivered as Leo covered his mouth with his, grinning against his lips. He _loved_ getting Leo to say that; not only was it not easy to coax Leo to curse, but the question and answer always reminded them both of their very first night together. And best of all, it always guaranteed Leo would be pouncing him shortly after.

Or, so he thought.

He blinked up at Leo in confusion as he broke the kiss, a secretive smile on his face, one of Leo's fingers replacing his lips on his mouth. Raphael ignored the gesture and growled, "Wha' now?"

"Actually, I want to ask you a question," Leo said, his eyes dancing with merriment.

Raphael sat up, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "Wha'? We gotta solve world hunger now?"

"And you say _I'm_ easy," Leo grinned, grabbing one of his hands and tugging roughly. "Let's head to the beach."

Raphael's interest sparked at that, and he nodded eagerly. They easily slipped past the growing crowd, Raphael trying to hurry Leo's pace as they neared the beach. Leo hadn't spoken further, and Raphael prompted him with a scowl. Leo cleared his throat before speaking.

"Raph, there's something about us that I've never really questioned," Leo said, and Raphael gave him a quizzical glance. "I mean, we simply fell into a pattern and I never thought much about it until recently."

"Wha'?" Raphael asked, genuinely curious now.

Leo traced his cheek with a finger lovingly. "Why is it most of the time I'm on top?"

Raphael looked away, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably. "Jus' the way it is," he said, mentally kicking himself for such a lame response.

"Why, though?" A slight frown marred Leo's brow as he turned Raphael back to him. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm just curious." His hand ran down to massage Raphael's neck gently. "We each initiate sex fairly equally. Which is nice, because then the desire doesn't feel one-sided. But even when you do…"

Raphael rolled his eyes, exasperated. "We gotta talk about this _now?_"

"I'd _like_ to, yes." They reached the edge of the lapping ocean, and Leo sat cross-legged at the edge of the darkened wet sand. "If it bothers you, we don't have to, though."

"Ugh. When ya say it that way, yer makin' me responsible for sayin' no," Raphael grumped, flopping beside him.

"Well, it is your decision," Leo chuckled. "But if you simply want to delay the discussion, that's fine." He twisted and dropped his back to the sand, placing his head in Raphael's lap just as he had earlier. He reached up to stroke Raphael's cheek again. "Thinking back, it _seems_ more your choice than mine, so I was just interested if you had a reason."

"Several," Raphael sighed, hunching his shoulders defensively.

"Share them with me?"

"Yeah, fine," Raphael grumped. He pointed a finger at Leo's nose, frowning. "But I swear if ya repeat a single word I… I… I dunno what I'll do but it'll be _horrible_." He raised both his hands over Leo's face, wiggling his fingers like claws. "Insanely horrible evil stuff will happen!"

They both burst into laughter, unable to keep their serious demeanor for long. Leo ran a hand up Raphael's plastron, still grinning.

"I didn't realize the question would put pressure on you, Raph," he said. "Honest, we can talk about it another time. And no, I won't ever repeat what you tell me to anyone else."

"It's just… Okay, so I've actually thought about it," Raphael admitted, looking up to gaze over the water. "An', well, I didn't say nothin' cause I'm happy, and yer happy, and I just didn't wanna say it out loud. It sounds stupid in my head."

"Why don't you tell me, and let me decide for myself?" Leo suggested.

"Hmph. Don't interrupt then. Think ya can keep yer trap shut for a min?"

"Anything you want," Leo smiled back.

"An' don't take anything I say the wrong way," he added, frowning again.

"Promise."

Raphael took a deep breath. Realistically he figured he shouldn't be so embarrassed to say this, but that didn't change the fact he was. "Well first off, I like it more. Yeah, that's a reason, don't glare at me like that. I ain't coppin' out, _that's a reason._"

Leo nodded silently.

"S'not like I _don't_ like bein' on top," Raphael shrugged. "It's just, that happens more like if we wanna try something new, or you've asked me to, or whatever. Like the whole candlewax deal. That's damn fun, but only an occasional thing."

Leo nodded again emphatically.

"An'… An'…" Raphael forced himself to meet Leo's gaze, even though he didn't want to. "It's like I said earlier; back home, we gotta share most everythin'. I gotta share _you_ with our family and friends. Ya gotta share me, too. But, Leo…" He cradled Leo's head in his hands, his face deadly serious. "When- When we're together, you make me feel special. Like I'm unique. I- I don't feel like that when I'm doin' ya. I mean, I _do_, just in another way, an'… an' I like feeling special to you."

Leo reached up, placing a hand on his cheek; his face enraptured as he stared up at him.

Raphael felt his cheeks burning, and he swallowed hard. "An'…"

"There's more?" Leo asked, startled.

Raphael rolled his eyes, glancing off to the side. "An' I like th' whole idea of- of you takin' me. Y'know. Submittin' to ya. There!" He waved his hands in a grand flourish. "Happy now?"

Leo uncurled himself, standing up slowly and reaching down to him, who took his hand with a puzzled look. His expression faded into one of annoyance when Leo placed a hand on his hip and held out the other, gripping it in his.

"I don't know how to dance," Raphael sighed heavily.

Leonardo leaned in, touching their foreheads together. "You don't have to. Just move with me."

"Okay." He was annoyed he couldn't sound more angry; he did like standing here, swaying with him. "So, no comment?"

Leo's eyes crinkled with his wide smile. "You're amazing."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know," Raphael chuckled.

"Alright." Leo tilted his head back, his dark gaze boring into Raph's. "You say I make you feel special? Well, you do the exact same for me. I know of your aversion to cheesiness, but I'm telling you this sincerely." He lowered his head further, nearly frowning in his seriousness. "Every single time I am humbled that you offer yourself to me. _You_. All of you. Completely and utterly. It's… _That's_ what makes _me_ feel special."

Raphael blinked at him, giving him a shy smile. "Yer right; that _is_ cheesy."

"Shut it," Leo chuckled, crushing him to his chest.

"So what was this deal about dancing and stars and all that bullshit?" Raphael asked, hoping the change of subject would allow him to catch his breath.

"Ah," Leo sighed happily. "I sat out here with Miguel once, as he began to tell you. I was describing the stars to him; the pinpoints of so many lights that didn't drown out each other, but swam together so harmoniously in the inky night sky." He tilted his head, resting it in the crook of Raphael's neck. "And I told him how back home, we rarely see stars because of the city lights. And I said, you cannot truly see the stars unless the sky is completely dark." He paused, his hands tightening around Raphael's shoulders. "And I couldn't truly understand my love for you until I no longer had it. I swore to myself that one night, I would have you in my arms under a sea of stars. Dancing, laughing, making love." He nuzzled his nose harder against Raphael's skin. "Because you are my star."

Raphael desperately tried to think of a smart remark, but found none. Leo rarely turned his brain into mush just by talking, but this was one of those rare times. He held him close, rubbing his face against Leo's shoulder as they stood there, listening to the ocean and the drifting music. Finally he lifted his head slightly to speak.

"Well, if ya weren't sure ya were gettin' any 'fore that speech, ya should be now," he whispered, smiling when he felt Leo's hands roaming down his sides. "Any way ya want, too. I am all yours." He sighed happily when Leo nipped at his collarbone in agreement.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
_Finally…!_ Leo is evil sometimes; taking advantage of the fact that Raph basically has no self-control. xD


	13. Perfect

Warning: This chapter contains potentially head-exploding turtlecest!  
And a fair amount of language. Thanks, Raph.  
*holds out bucket for head candy*

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Perfect  
Day One, night

Raphael tapped Leo's shell to get his attention. "We don't have to talk about that again, right?"

Leo melted against him, chuckling in his ear. "No, Raph. Not ever again if you don't want to."

"Hmph," Raph grumbled. "Dunno why ya wanna go rock the damn boat when everything's fine." He paused, his fingers digging into Leo's skin. "I was right, wasn't I? I mean, yer happy with- with the way things are, right?"

"Yes, Raph," Leo murmured softly. "If I wasn't, I would've talked to you about it long before now."

"'Kay," Raphael huffed. "So- So we can just…?"

Leo's laughter grew stronger as he leaned back to look at him. "Goodness, Raph, I don't think I've _ever_ seen you nervous about sex."

Raphael scowled immediately. "It's you sayin' _no no no_ th' last few days. Drivin' me _nuts._ Moreso than usual, that is. Reminds me of how ya were when we first got together." He rolled his eyes for emphasis. "Never in front of father; no tongue in front of th' others; keep m'hands to m'self in the dojo _and_ on patrol _and_ in the lab _and-_,"

"I get it, I get it," Leo sniggered. "And the dojo rule still stands."

"Uh huh," Raphael smirked.

Leo's eyes narrowed. "You know I'm serious about that one, Raph."

"Yeah, an' I respect that. But that don't mean I can't gloat 'bout the times _you_ broke that rule-,"

"It was _only _a few times-," Leo said sternly, but Raphael kept talking over him.

"-An' I'm perfectly in my rights to remind ya of it 'cause I think you've been downright _evil _to me today," Raphael growled, walking him backwards into the gentle surf.

"_Maaaaybe,_" Leo said, his eyes sparking with humour.

Raphael poked him accusingly in the chest as he kept driving him into the surf. "Ya did this on _purpose_, gettin' me all hot 'n bothered then comin' up with a reason to say no."

"My reasons were all sound," Leo replied evenly, then gasped when Raphael shoved him roughly.

"Well my reasons are just as important," Raphael snapped. "We've been on our honeymoon for an entire day an' we ain't had sex, an' I'm gettin' pretty damn angry."

Leo grabbed his shoulder as the lapping water threw them off balance. He leaned forward, an eager grin on his face. "I like it when you're angry."

"Asshole," Raphael muttered, pressing his body to Leo's as the water grew deeper. "S'good thin' I love ya so much. Otherwise I'd of killed ya back when we were six." Raphael glanced at the waist high water, pointedly changing the subject with a wicked grin. "So, yer move, Fearless. An' I swear if ya don't make one, I'm gonna!"

Leo wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck as he replied. "Without training, I could hold my breath underwater for about six or seven minutes. Want to see how long we can while… exerting ourselves?"

Raphael's answer was lost as he plunged forward, dragging them both under the surface as he hungrily kissed and bit his way up Leo's neck.

Leo sighed several bubbles as he blinked rapidly and adjusted to slightly blurred vision. Raphael's grinning face briefly appeared before Leo felt his hands and mouth wandering down his front, and he smiled back knowingly. He used his hands to push them away from the surface, further down into the clear water. Leo couldn't resist throwing a furtive glance around when Raphael grinded against his thigh as his hand slid teasingly under his plastron. The only lights he could see were from the port and the stars directly above them; it seemed everyone was taking the festival seriously and staying in town. Relieved, Leo sighed inwardly as his hands stopped paddling and gripped Raphael's neck tightly.

Raphael was reminded once again how much he appreciated the fact that they could talk without words. Regretfully his moans were lost to the swirling water, but when Leo pulled back his eyes spoke volumes. Raph was pleased he wasn't standing as his legs trembled under that lustful gaze, and he returned it with a devious grin.

_Ideas?_ he asked silently, arching a brow.

Leo tilted his head in question.

Raphael poked him repeatedly. _Your ideas? Remember? Idiot._

Leo laughed a few bubbles as he caught on. He put a hand on Raphael's chest, then shoved roughly. _Go._

Raphael flashed him another grin, then rolled over and began pumping his arms and legs, intent on putting as much distance between him and Leo before he started chasing. They didn't get the chance to swim often, but Raphael had taken to it quicker than the others- even Mikey- so he was able to pull away rapidly. He chanced a look over his shoulder and was both annoyed and excited to see Leo was not far behind, his form sleek and calculated as he catapulted through the water after him. He ducked his head, concentrating on straightening himself to propel faster.

Leo's eyes narrowed as he saw the distance between them slowly increase. Raphael was making for the nearby rocky formation, where he probably planned to hide. He threw all of his reserve strength into his strokes, but Raphael still easily beat him to the structure and disappeared behind a dark column. Leonardo paused, diving deeper to meld to a coral shelf. He was no longer the only hunter between them, and a feral grin split his face. They'd done this many times in the sewers of New York; the game was infinitely more challenging in unfamiliar territory. To the victor would go the spoils, so to speak; and he was determined to find Raphael first. Their senses were dulled, which was a mixed blessing- sound wouldn't give either of them away, but the slightest stirring of sand or scattering of fish could.

He quieted his racing mind, trying to find a strategy to fit the situation. Within seconds a grin split his face, and he quickly set about laying a trap for his husband.

Raphael swam close to the underside of the jutting rocks, watching the water currents closely as he circled around and through the stony formation. He was startled once by a large school of fish overtaking his slow crawl, swarming around him and disappearing around a corner ahead. He glanced guiltily behind, but saw nothing. Hesitantly, he peeked around the corner where the fish had gone, then narrowed his eyes. A telltale flutter of blue flickered beyond a hole in the rocks, and his grin widened as he cautiously ducked lower and swam closer. There were several shadows cast on this side, and he slid noiselessly through them.

He was astonished to see Leo's mask tied to a piece of coral as he snuck upwards, and he quickly backpedaled. The bastard had tried to trap him- which meant Leo had to be nearby, at least in line of sight of the mask. Had he seen him already?

Raphael's heart thumped in his chest as he carefully retreated back to where the fish had surprised them. So far, so good- if Leo had spotted him, he wouldn't have been able to make it this far. He yanked his own mask off his face, twirling it around a hand before he swam off.

Leo cursed his hiding place- he could barely see his fluttering mask, but it was the only hole with enough cover to not give his position away immediately. He laid there for a few moments, feeling his body cooling slightly to match the water's temperature. Finally he sighed inwardly and stole away, swiftly crossing an open area to sink to a darkened shelf, curling around a boulder as he glanced around.

He knew he was going to need air soon, and he wanted to find Raph before then. He smiled to himself as he crept forward; he sincerely doubted his husband would let them start the game over if no one 'won'. His plan to push the boundary of how long Raph would hold out was reaching its end, and Leo was certain Raph wouldn't let them wait much longer. Not that he wanted to, come to think of it. He doubted he'd regret seeing the end of their game with no clear winner if that meant they'd get to the next stage.

Leo tried to concentrate as he paddled forward, pushing aside a few seaweeds, but his mind was flooded with memories of Raph over the years. He shook his head slightly; maybe he'd found his own boundary while he was trying to torture Raph. He snorted, then scowled as a few bubbles raced toward the surface.

Then he saw it- above him, nearly hidden, a flick of a red mask before it settled out of sight. He dove even closer to the ground below him, skimming his plastron against the sand as he slowed his advance.

He was just about to raise his head to glance about when he froze, catching movement ahead. A sly smile curled his lips as he realized Raph was lying face up in the kelp, staring up at where his mask was tied off, his emerald skin a perfect camouflage against the plants. Very clever, but not enough to save him.

Leo's eyes narrowed as he came within inches of Raphael's head, unable to hide his smug smile as he rapped gently on it. Raphael jerked and tilted his head, and Leo laughed as he saw him snarl back. Leo pointed upwards, and Raphael nodded gratefully, grabbing his hand and swimming upward with powerful strokes.

They sputtered as they broke the surface, rapidly blinking away the water.

"Nice job," Leo chuckled, and Raphael grumbled indistinctly as he wrapped his arms around Leo's neck.

"Not good enough," Raphael sighed before bending his head to leave a trail of hot kisses across Leo's shoulder.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, I simply got lucky," Leo chided gently, trailing one hand down Raph's side and fondling his tail.

"N- Not yet, ya haven't," Raphael gasped, his head lolling forward to rest on Leo's shoulder. He reached out to grasp one of the jutting rocks to keep them stable and afloat.

Leo chuckled before replying in a whisper. "I love how you talk to me, Raph, you know that?"

"Yeah?" Raphael smiled against Leo's skin.

"Mm," Leo murmured approvingly. "It's so sexy." His wandering finger pressed gently against Raph's entrance, grinning when Leo heard him gasp again. "Everything about you is _so_ sexy."

"Ain't bored with me yet?" Raphael teased, using his leverage to push back against Leo's hand.

"Never," Leo sighed happily, tucking his head against the crook of Raph's neck as he slipped his finger inside him. He froze when Raph jerked away, frowning in concern. "Raph?"

"Uh, I don't think we can do this in the water," Raphael said, glancing at him apologetically. "That- That, uh, burns."

"Oh." Leo's anxiety melted as he smiled again. "I didn't think of that, Raph, I'm sorry."

"Neither did I." Raphael swept his gaze around them. "Don't see any place that looks comfortable enough 'cept the beach."

Leo hugged him tightly before pulling them toward the shallower waters. "Sounds great to me."

"Ya sure?"

Leo glanced back at the worry in Raph's tone. "Of course I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well, ya had these ideas…" Raphael managed to shrug even as he helped hurry them to shore.

Leo laughed once, tugging Raphael close to place a quick kiss on his cheek. "And we had fun, didn't we?"

"Yeah…"

"So, this is something else I'd like to do," Leo replied eagerly. "I told you as much earlier; weren't you paying attention?"

"I've been kinda distracted tonight with my own ideas…" Raphael snickered.

They splashed as they reached the beach, hurriedly retrieving their cloaks. Leo insisted they move further down toward their cave, and Raphael urged him into a run. As they rounded the curve of the beach and the port disappeared from sight, Leo launched himself sideways at Raphael, tackling him to the ground.

"No more waiting," Leo breathed against Raph's ear as his hands skittered down his husband's sides once more.

"Yesss," Raphael hissed back, resting back easily and pulling Leo closer to him, his amber gaze boring into Leo's. "None of this slow bullshit either. C'mon."

"I…" Leo's determination faltered, then winced when Raphael's expression hardened.

"Fuck the lube; fuck me _now,_" Raphael demanded, pressing his legs possessively against Leo's sides to draw him closer.

Leo opened his mouth to argue, then shook his head when Raphael glared at him. "Alright, alright," Leo sighed. He was actually pleased by the command, so he quashed the tiny guilt in his mind as he traced his finger across Raph's mouth. Raphael eagerly took it in his mouth, licking it hard before drawing his head back.

"_Hurry up,_" Raphael growled, spreading his legs as he bucked his hips gently.

"So you want me rough and fast, then?" Leo asked slyly, easing his now wet finger into Raph's entrance. His other hand pulled out Raphael's cock from its carapace prison, licking his lips when he saw the glistening precum already beading on the head. "You want this so bad you'll take me barely prepped?"

"_Yesyesyes,_" Raphael panted, batting Leo's hand from his cock. "Just- Just get yourself ready and fuck me. Hard."

Leo shivered delightfully at the order, obediently licking his palm, leaving a long wet stripe on his skin before pulling out his own aching erection. He slicked himself with his dripping palm as his pushed his finger against Raph's eagerly bucking hips, adding another to stretch him quickly.

Raphael groaned lustily as his legs fell open wider. "Now, Leo. I need ya _now._"

"So do I," Leo admitted, his voice low and husky as he swiftly withdrew his fingers and placed himself at Raph's entry.

Raphael sighed in relief, raising one leg to rest it along Leo's plastron and shoulder, and Leo reflexively wrapped his arms around it. "C'mon, Fearless; fuck me like you mean it."

"I _hate_ it when you call me that," Leo snarled as he gripped Raph's leg to him, thrusting himself halfway into him in one shove.

Raphael writhed beneath him, his hands fisting in the cloak underneath him. "I know!" he crowed happily. "Gets ya movin', don't it?"

"Makes me want to shut you up," Leo panted, unable to resist rubbing his cheek against Raphael's leg.

"Then do it," Raphael taunted, grinning up at him.

Leo snapped his hips forward, relishing the pleasurable cry ripped from his husband. "That works."

Raphael nodded eagerly, then shouted his name as Leo nearly withdrew himself before slamming back into him. It _was_ rough, but Raphael loved the heightened feel of Leo moving against him, into him. He brokenly told Leo as much between the thrusts, and Leo turned his head to nip and kiss at Raph's leg.

"L- Leo," Raphael panted, curling his foot around Leo's neck to get his attention.

"What?" Leo breathed heavily.

"Look up."

Leo arched a brow at him, then tilted his head back. "Yes?"

Raphael smiled, resting back against the ground. "Ya wanted this, huh? Fuckin' me _so damn good_ under the stars?"

"Yes," Leo huffed, glancing back down, but Raphael shook his head.

"Keep lookin'," Raphael said. "Concentrate on yer job."

A slight frown marred Leo's brow as he moved to grasp Raphael's cock, but Raph moved his hand away again. "Raph, I want you to-,"

"I'll handle m'self," Raphael panted. "Look up. Fuck me."

Leo gave a soft chuckle as he obeyed, his hands roaming over Raph's propped leg. Raphael followed his gaze, drinking in the sight of the countless stars winking above them.

"Perfect," Leo whispered, his voice awed. "Utterly p-perfect, just like you."

"Like us," Raphael corrected him, tightening his legs around Leo urgently.

Leo knew it was a simple phrase, one he'd heard many times, but it felt so _intense_ there under the never-ending night sky, thrusting so shamelessly into his mate, Raphael so open and willing below him. He shuddered as his climax crested, moaning Raphael's name, his nails digging into Raphael's skin to pull him as close as possible. A moment later Leo slid out of him and slumped on the beach beside him, feeling pleasantly spent.

Raphael rolled over, pressing kisses along Leo's shoulder as he pulled him closer. Leo blinked as he felt his still hard erection rub against his leg.

"Raph, why- You said you'd-,"

"Handle m'self, yeah," Raphael said, and Leo's eyes widened to see the evil grin spread on his face. "Ya feelin' good?"

"Y-Yes, but Raph-,"

Raphael interrupted him by tugging Leo even closer, rolling him onto his stomach as he sat up. "Ya know, I've been thinkin'."

Leo twisted his head, blinking in confusion as Raphael roughly shoved on his shell to keep him down. "So… That's what that noise was?"

"I deserve that," Raphael said mildly, shifting to kneel over Leo, his breath hot by his ear. "I know ya ain't gonna let that little talk we had earlier just drop like that. You'll bring it up again, sometime in th' future. You'll sit on the topic till ya can't take it anymore an' you'll ask me again why I like ya on top. Y'know, 'cause yer creepy like that."

"I- I said I wouldn't mention it-," Leo began, but Raphael cut him off with a sharp gesture.

"So I don't think I want that question to join the others ya sit on, to ask at the weirdest times," Raphael whispered harshly, grinning against Leo's cheek. "So, I think I should answer yer question once and for all. Words ain't gonna cut it."

Leo's breath left him in a rush as Raph's hand wandered down Leo's shell and cupped his ass, squeezing hard.

"I'm just gonna have to show ya," Raphael said slyly, smiling when he felt Leo shudder under his touch.

"Raph, I believe you-," Leo tried again, but Raphael shook his head before moving out of his line of sight. He sighed wantonly when he felt Raph lick and suck on his tail.

"I know ya believe me, but ya don't know what I _mean,_" Raphael growled.

Leo paused to roll his eyes, trying to slide sideways so he could see him. "Yes, I do- _mmmm._"

"Ya don't get it," Raphael said, his voice thick with emotion. "Ya don't get how ya make me feel."

Leo craned his neck painfully, finally catching Raphael's gaze. "Raph, I understannn- _ohhhh_…"

"Know what I'm lubin' ya with?" Raphael hissed, his wet finger slipping easily inside Leo.

"N-No," Leo panted, his eyes still wide.

"Yer own cum," Raphael said slyly, grinning with Leo moaned and pushed against Raphael's hand. "Ya like that, don'tcha?"

Leo nodded, the cloak bunching by his face as he stared incredulously at his husband. Raphael used his other hand to push down on Leo's shell again, tilting his hips up even more.

"Y'know _why_ I like topping ya?" Raphael asked huskily, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Wh-Why?"

"When ya got yer head on the ground like that, and yer legs spread open and yer ass in the air and yer tail lifted high as it can go…." Raphael's voice trailed off for a second before he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Ya got the best 'fuck me' pose. Ever."

"_Shit,_" Leo breathed, too awed to mentally chide himself for the curse.

Raphael's fingers worked inside Leo, stretching him gently. "I like bein' where ya are 'cause of so many reasons. Like how ya tell me things like that."

"I- I try to tell you what I think," Leo gasped.

"I know. Feels nice, don't it?"

Leo nodded violently.

"I love how yer fingers feel," Raphael continued, scissoring his own, causing Leo to moan softly. "I know I fight ya a lot about it, an' I know we play around a lot, but I like how yer always so careful every single time. I know ya never want to hurt me." He curled his fingers as he withdrew them, and Leo whimpered at the loss of contact. He swiftly replaced them with the head of his cock, sinking in easily.

"An' don't it feel good to spread yer legs like that," Raphael panted, gripping the edges of Leo's shell to pull him against him. "Knowin' _any _time ya do that, yer gonna be filled?"

"_Yesss,_" Leo moaned, several shivers travelling down his spine. He bit his lower lip as Raph slowly, torturously pushed himself in until he was finally completely buried. Leo bucked his hips when he felt Raph still, letting Leo adjust. "More," he begged.

"An' why do ya want more?" Raphael smirked as he began to thrust gently. "I'll tell ya why. 'Cause that feelin' of me movin' in ya becomes yer entire world, don't it?"

"Yes," Leo nearly sobbed.

"That's right. Me fuckin' you becomes yer only focus. Me givin' you everythin' I can because yers is the only ass that gets me goin'." Raphael slid one hand under Leo, not surprised to feel his half-hardened erection. He pumped it in time with his increasing thrusts.

"An' not only will I give ya all of me," Raphael panted, "But I'm gonna make sure that ya get off with me."

Leo was surprised to find he didn't have the energy or motivation to reply, amazed at the tight grip on his cock mirroring the hot shaft driving into him.

Raphael leaned an elbow on Leo's shell heavily, bracing himself as his thrusts grew wilder. "An' it's- it's th' way ya touch me, Leo. It's like ya know me better than _I_ do. An' I feel like I'm the centre of _yer_ world, too." Raph ducked his head, a shudder running through him. "Yer warm hands pushin' me down, scratchin' my skin, like if ya let go I might float away." His nails scraped over Leo's shell before sliding over Raph's hip, gripping it tightly to help move Leo against him.

"An' if that ain't enough," Raphael gasped, "th' way ya say my name gets me off, every single time." His smug smile returned. "Leo. Leo, ya hear me?"

Leo whimpered his name repeatedly, his voice becoming a strangled cry as he came a second time, coating Raphael's hand.

"_Fuuuck_ yeah, Leo," Raphael groaned, "Just like that. Leo. _Le~ohh._" He sighed his name as he shuddered through his release, filling Leo as he thrust deeply once more.

Raphael collapsed against Leo's shell, causing them both to slump against the ground. There were several moments of panting as they caught their breath and wits. Finally Raphael slid himself from Leo and crawled up to lay against Leo's shoulder.

"So, did I answer yer question?" Raphael teased, laughing when Leo bit his shoulder in response. "Guess I did."

Leo shifted to curl against Raphael's side, nuzzling his nose against his. "I did understand, Raph, but I very much appreciate the demonstration." He paused as he saw Raph's eyes close in exhaustion. "Raph?"

"Wha'?" Raphael mumbled.

"Raph, I want to be honest with you."

Raphael opened an eye to glance at him, frowning. "Wha' is it?"

Leo took a deep breath, running his hand lovingly over Raph's arm. "I'd like it if you did that more often."

Raphael's eye closed again as he smiled. "Dunno if it can be as perfect as tonight, but sure."

Leo cuddled closer, sparing a glance at the starry sky. "You don't sound overly thrilled."

"Oh, fuck you, Leo," Raphael said tiredly. "Ya know I don't agree if I don't wanna. And I wanna."

"You're sure?" Leo pressed anxiously, and Raphael sighed.

"Yes, Leo. Ya want numbers? How about 70/30, 'kay? Now lemme sleep."

Leo chuckled as he relaxed against him. "Sounds perfect. Like you."

"Like us," Raphael murmured.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Holy crap this is a monster of a chapter.  
Thank you for being patient for this update- and also for the update on _Two's Company_, if you're following that story too!  
I hope this chapter was worth the wait. ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
Day Two, morning

Leo spread the brochures in his hand, fanning Raphael playfully as he blinked up at him.

"C'mon, get up already," Leo nearly whined.

Raphael yawned widely in response, rolling into Leo's lap. "Gimme a break. We broke our record las' night an' I'm still tired."

Leo frowned, idly stroking his head with his empty hand. "No we didn't."

"Ch'yeah, we did," Raphael scoffed. "Record was seven; las' night was eight."

"We went eight rounds when I got back from South America."

"Nah, was seven. We fell asleep, 'member?"

Leo's lips moved silently as he counted, then his brows raised. "Oh. You're right."

"Hmph." Raphael gave him a smug smile as he stretched and sat up. "So, what'cha got there?"

"Pamphlets," Leo said eagerly, waving them in his face. "There's a lot of rental places around here, lots of things to do. I never bothered when I was here before, but we should together!"

"Sure," Raphael nodded, still grinning. "Okay, shoot."

Leo held up a booklet with a bemused smile. "How about… bird-watching?"

Raphael gave him an exasperated glance, and Leo laughed.

"Ha ha, sorry, that was the one on top." He shuffled it to the bottom. "Let's see. Diving."

"Been there, done that," Raphael said, and they both smirked.

"Fishing?" Leo chuckled. "Heh. We'll be doing that anyway."

Raphael nodded again, waving a hand at him irritably to hurry up.

"Surfing?"

"Hmm." Raphael tilted his head. "Tempting; I think we should try it."

Leo put the surfing pamphlet aside as a keeper. "Sounds fun to me too. Should be different than sewer surfing, that's for sure."

"Next?"

"Horseback riding." Leo immediately shook his head. "Not for me."

"Me either. Next."

Leo laughed, holding up the next one. "Golf?"

"Hell no," Raphael groaned. "That looks so goddamn _boring._"

"Agreed. Oh, here's another good one. Tree-top observation!"

"Don't need no help with it, though," Raphael grinned.

"Definitely not. Hm. Rafting?"

"With other people? Nah," Raphael said, perking slightly. "What 'bout-,"

"Kayaking, then?" Leo said knowingly, handing over the last brochure.

"Yes!" Raphael crowed, pointing at it eagerly. "This! I saw this on TV a few years back. Now that's a man's sport."

Leo leaned forward and peeked at the paper, reading upside down. "_White water _kayaking, though? I'm not so sure about that."

"Why not?" Raphael lightly shoved him. "I can take care of m'self, you know that. I've wanted to do this for years!"

Leo plucked the brochure from his hands and skimmed it. "Raph, this is talking about a plotted course… Previous experience needed to go without a guide… A test of reflexes and skill against the natural elements-,"

"An' I wanna do it," Raphael growled, snatching the folded paper back. "Ya can watch from shore, 'kay? I won't leave yer sight." He tilted his head, glancing at Leo imploringly. "Unless you'll try it with me?"

"_Nooo_ thanks," Leo said, shaking his head. "I'll be content to watch."

"Chickenshit," Raphael taunted, waving the pamphlet like a flag.

"Yes, yes I am," Leo said dryly.

Raphael laughed, dropping the brochure and wrapping his arms around Leo's neck. "Let's go now!"

"Now?" Leo said uneasily.

"Sure!"

"Well, I thought we'd grab some breakfast…"

Raphael rapped him on the head with his knuckles. "After that! How far away is the rental?"

"It's on the river; so about an hour's run from here. But, Raph, I'd really like you to think about this first-,"

"I _have._ For years. Let's go eat. An' stop bein' all grumpy." He scowled at Leo. "It ain't sexy, an' I only brought _sexy_ Leo on this trip."

"Okay, okay," Leo chuckled as he gave in and kissed Raphael's cheek. "If you're wanting to go inland, let's do some exploring there for the rest of the week. Then we can try surfing next week when we make our way back."

Raphael actually squeaked happily before pressing his mouth hungrily to his.

As he felt Raph's hands wander suggestively down his sides, Leo reminded himself to concede more often; he _really_ liked how Raphael thanked him.

* * *

An hour later they were huddled around Miguel's table, happily eating Miguel's breakfast with their own. Miguel had a roaring hangover, but not bad enough he hadn't crawled out of his bed in the back to open his business for the day. In delicate whispers they told him about their night under the stars- with omitted parts that Miguel eagerly guessed at.

"Hey, so Miguel…" Raphael said, giving Leo a sly glance. "Tell Leo here that white water kayaking is safe so he won't have a hissy fit when I do it."

"Oh, it is a fierce struggle, man against the water!" Miguel said enthusiastically. "Perfect for you both!"

"Just him," Leo sighed. "It's not my idea of fun; nor is watching Raph 'struggle against the water'."

Miguel reached forward, grasping Raphael's arm and squeezing it. "Pffft, my good friend. Your man can take on anything!" He dropped his voice lower, his smile teasing. "Have you felt his muscles?"

"_Ohh_ yeah," Raphael said smugly, grinning with Leo blushed.

Miguel laughed at the insinuation. "You worry over _this_ and _that_, my good friend. Leave your fears here, and I shall care for them while you are gone!"

Leo sighed once more, but he was smiling this time. "Fine, I will."

"S'not like I need yer permission," Raphael grumped, scraping the last of his eggs into his mouth.

"Of course not," Leo said patiently. "But I can worry about you."

"Hmph."

"But won't you _enjoy_ watching?" Miguel whispered slyly, his teasing smile returning. "Think of this vision. Your man in the kayak, straining against the current. His eyes shine; his muscles bunching as he moves his paddle; the water spray on his skin-,"

"I get it, Miguel," Leo chuckled, and Miguel grinned at him. "For a blind man, you can paint an enticing picture."

"My imagination is like your stars. They circle the world!"

"C'mon Leo, hurry up," Raphael said, prodding his arm playfully. "Let's get goin' already!"

"I can't eat anymore," Leo said, shaking his head and pushing the plate toward Miguel. "You should eat something, anyway, Miguel." He wiped down his fork and pressed it into his hand.

"Just a little," Miguel grimaced.

"We'll probably stay in the jungle for a week," Leo said as he and Raphael stood. "But we'll be back for another week on the beach before we head home."

"Wonderful!" Miguel said enthusiastically, then winced in pain. "You must have meals with me again before you leave."

"We will, I promise," Leo said, gently touching his shoulder in farewell. "Until next week, then."

Miguel waved, grinning as he heard the barest hint of footfalls as they left.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Sorry yet again for it taking forever to update this and Two's Company… Been sickly, and World of Warcraft ate up all my free time recently.  
If it's any consolation, my warrior hit level 85!  
…You don't care, do you? :P  
Updates should be more regular now!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen  
Day Two, midday

"Amazing," Raphael breathed softly, crouching next to Leo on the wide branch. They were in the mid-level of the tree tops, resting just beneath the leafy canopy as they enjoyed the view below and around them. "Y'know, it's no wonder part of ya didn't wanna leave. It's gorgeous."

"And there's so many smaller ecosystems within the jungle," Leo replied, smiling at Raphael's enthusiasm. "Especially around the rivers. Hey," he added, poking Raph's arm and pointing at the tree trunk, "look."

"What's that?" Raphael said, inching closer to the brightly coloured plant nestled in the crook of the branch.

"A native orchid," Leo said eagerly, gently petting the glossy green leaves. "I started counting the different varieties I saw, but I stopped after I reached two hundred."

"Wow!" Raphael slung his backpack to his feet, pulling out their camera and taking a few shots. "Smells good, too. Wish we could take one home."

Leo glanced at him, pleasantly surprised. "A high percentage of the orchids for sale in the U.S. are from Costa Rica. We can buy a sunlamp when we get home and try growing one, if you want?"

"You've been hangin' with Don too much," Raphael sniggered. "Yer startin' to sound like him."

"I did my own research," Leo chuckled. "I was going to surprise you with an orchid but then I simply forgot. Would you really like to get one?"

"Yeah, I think so," Raphael nodded. "We can get Don in on it. He'd make sure it had everythin' it needed so we could all enjoy it."

Leo arched a brow at him. "I did my own research," he repeated, and Raphael glanced up at him. "I know how we could take care of one in the lair."

"I- I didn't assume ya couldn't," Raphael frowned, tilting his head.

Leo made a noncommittal noise and looked back to the orchid, still running the leaves through his fingers.

Raph's frown deepened as he put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Leo. I know you'd take care of it- well, _we _would. I was just thinkin' we could all enjoy it, and I know Don would wanna make it it's own little area and such."

Leo took in a breath of the sweet scent before turning back to him. "I'm sorry, Raph."

"Lil' jealous?" Raph asked quizzically.

"Occasionally. I wish I had the presence of mind and motivation to learn how to do what he does." Leo gave him a shy smile. "Mostly because it fascinates you so."

"We've been through this before," Raphael said patiently as he sat back. "I don't want ya to be like Don. I like who _you_ are, Leo. Even yer little quirks that irritate me." He grinned at him, his hand tightening on his shoulder. "'Cause I love _you,_ Leo, not Don."

"I understand, but I wish we could share that part of your life as well," Leo grumbled.

"Nah, gives me somethin' to do when ya piss me off," Raphael laughed, pulling him into a quick hug.

"That's true," Leo smiled. "And I-," He paused when Raphael's eyes went wide, releasing his grip on Leo's shoulder and backing away along the branch. "Raph? What's wrong?"

"H-Huge," Raphael stuttered, pointing past him as he skittered backwards.

"I know," Leo said slyly, then frowned when he registered the fear flooding his expression. "What is it?" He twisted to look behind him, then suppressed a chuckle. A large brown and black spider was clinging to the bark, slowly crawling around the side. He scooted toward Raph, giving him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Raph. Raph?"

Raphael had stopped moving, and was shuddering visibly. "Kill it," he begged in a low, desperate voice. "Kill it kill it kill it kill it-,"

"I'm not going to kill it," Leo said softly. "It lives here, Raph. This is it's home. We'll just continue on so you don't have to see it, alright?"

"I- I can't move til it's dead," Raphael said vehemently, his saucer-like eyes glued to the placid arachnid.

"Sure you can," Leo said, reaching over to grip Raphael's hands with his. "Look at me. Look at me, Raphael."

Raph tore his frightened gaze from the spider to Leo's. "Gotta watch it," he muttered. "Or it'll get closer."

"We'll outrun it, then," Leo whispered. "Keep your eyes on mine. Come on, Raphael. Drop to the lower branch with me and we'll move on."

"But-!" Raphael's voice held a note of panic.

Time to swap tactics. "Raphael," Leo barked, and he jumped in surprise. "Drop down to the branch below us. Now."

"O-Okay," Raphael said nervously, slipping around the edge of the branch and landing lightly on the branch below.

Leo followed suit quickly, taking his wrist in his hand in a painful grip. "Now follow me."

After a few moments of running and jumping among the trees, the tarantula was far behind them and Raphael's breathing was slowing. He pulled Leo to a halt and hugged him tightly.

"Are- Are there lots of those around here?" he asked urgently.

"Yes," Leo said honestly, sighing inwardly when Raphael clung to his chest. "But they won't bother you if we don't bother them, alright? If you see one, just walk away."

"I can if you make me," Raphael murmured.

"I will," Leo promised. "I'll be right here beside you."

"Thanks for not laughin'."

"I'd never laugh at your fears," Leo replied gently. "They're very real to you, so they're very real to me. Now, let's get to the kayak rental."

"Okay," Raphael said happily.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Sorry, kinda short chapter... I wanted to break up this one and the next, otherwise it'd be kinda long.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen  
Day Two, midday

"Let's let that group leave, then we'll grab your kayak," Leo whispered, pointing to the rental house below them.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Do ya really have to spell out _everythin'?_"

"It's habit. Shut it."

Raphael smirked at him, then fidgeted while they waited for the tourists to pile into their kayaks and make their way down the river. Their course ended a mile downstream, so they planned on carrying the kayak beyond that for privacy. Once the rental seemed clear, they slipped from their hiding place and made a beeline for the nearby shed. Leo grabbed hold of a kayak, prepared to lift it with assistance, when Raph growled at him.

"This one," he said, pointing to a vibrant red one on the ground.

Leo snorted and grabbed its side instead as Raphael took position on the other. As stealthily as possible, they crept from the shed and stole behind it, hopefully out of sight from any searching eyes in the rental house. After a few seconds, they were confident they hadn't been spotted and tore off into the jungle, quickly swallowed by the underbrush.

"Heavier than it looks, huh?" Raphael grinned as they batted leaves aside.

"Didn't count on the weight?" Leo replied, giving him a teasing smile.

"Yeah, I _did,_ just… Heavier than I thought is all," Raphael snapped playfully.

They saved their breath for carrying their stolen prize past the marked areas of the river. They passed the happily screaming, wet tourists still in the river, paddles askew as most of them rammed into every obstacle in their path. Raphael snorted, biting back several sarcastic remarks as Leo hurried them along.

When they could no longer hear the cries of the tourists, Leo guided them to the river's edge. They sighed in relief as they set the kayak on the small strip of shore.

"Are you sure about this?" Leo asked, knowing it was futile to ask, unable to resist anyway.

Raphael glared at him, and Leo shook his head before stepping closer to him.

"Be safe and have fun. I'll be watching from the trees." Leo grasped him in a tight hug, which Raphael returned.

"Yeah, creeper Leo gonna watch," Raphael chuckled, kissing his cheek. "See ya in a few!"

"Alright." Leo retreated up the small hill, pausing to glance back once before scaling a nearby tree. He couldn't shake an unnamed fear clinging to the edges of his mind, but he knew he'd have no luck convincing Raph to not go. Raphael _had _been wanting to kayak for years, and although Leo was stubborn, Raph was even moreso when he was defending himself and what he thought were his rights.

After struggling a few moments, Raphael was pushing away from the shore with his paddle and swept off with the currents. Leo sighed to himself before bunching his legs and running off after him, jumping and swinging through the tree branches to keep up.

As he watched, Leo had to admit Raphael was more than suited to the sport. He was agile and quick, with excellent reflexes as he dodged and slipped past fallen trees, rocks, and swirling eddies. There were several narrow misses, but they were misses nonetheless.

Leo shook his head sharply. So why was he still feeling so irritable?

He attempted to call out to Raph to ease his mind, but the sound of the roaring water drowned his voice. Sighing once again, he returned his concentration to simply staying even with his husband.

Moments later, he noticed he had to push himself faster to keep up, and suddenly his fear crystallized into sharp focus.

There was a waterfall just ahead around the bend; a rather large one, if he remembered correctly.

Leo began shouting in earnest then, driving himself closer to the river's edge along the woven branches.

_How could he have forgotten? How? How?_

Still yelling furiously, he dropped to the ground and raced through the swaying ferns, waving his arms frantically. But the river was already twisting away from him, and Leo could only see the back of Raph's head.

_Oh god oh god oh god-_

Leo ducked his head as his footing slipped, the ground giving way to the rapidly inclining slope. He righted himself and raced down the side, his breath catching in his throat when he saw Raphael curl defensively.

_Don't tense, don't tense, you'll make it worse-_

He cringed when he saw the paddle go flying over the edge, the kayak and it's passenger swallowed by the rushing waterfall. Raphael disappeared from sight, but not before Leo caught sight of one flailing arm.

Leo slid the rest of the way to the bottom, spraying loose dirt as he dug his feet into the soil. The water was clear further down the river, but the waterfall kicked up a fair amount of foam and grit, obscuring his vision. His breath hitched when he saw the upturned kayak surface, bobbing lazily in the water. He dove toward it, his heart sinking when he saw it was empty. Ducking underwater, he scanned the area quickly, but saw no sight of his husband there either. Perhaps Raph had found safety by the waterfall?

He pumped his legs and arms to fight the current, dragging himself up to and behind the roaring curtain of water. He choked back a sob of relief when he spied the dark form of his brother, still curled in a ball, but already moving. Moving was good, though not if he'd broken anything.

Talking was nearly useless, so he carefully cupped Raphael's face in his hands, smiling reassuringly into his wide amber eyes. Leo tilted his head, and Raphael slowly nodded back, unwinding his limbs stiffly and clinging to him. They clumsily made their way to the shore, slipping frequently on the wet rocks.

"Are you alright?" Leo breathed anxiously, running his hands over Raphael's skin to check for bruises. "Does anything hurt?"

Raphael jerked away from his wandering hands, still staring quizzically at him. "Uh, my head's killing me. And my wrist." He rubbed his left wrist gently, wincing slightly.

"Nothing seems to be broken," Leo sighed in relief. "But that doesn't mean you couldn't have sprained it badly. Don't rub it so hard. Let me check your head."

Raphael paused, then dutifully bowed his head while Leo delicately traced his skull. He sighed one more when he felt a slight swelling near his neck.

"It seems like you hit your head," Leo announced, sinking to sit on the ground next to him. "But otherwise you're fine. Right?"

"Well…" Raphael glanced up at him, and Leo was surprised to register the fear still flooding his gaze.

"What?" Leo whispered, grabbing his hands in his.

"I know this might- might sound a bit callous…"

Leo blinked at him. Callous? What?

"…I mean, I know who you are. At least, I know I _should_. But… I _don't._ I don't know your name." He gave Leo an apologetic smile.

Leo sat absolutely still, unable to breathe properly as his mind tried to wrap around the statement. Finally he leaned forward with a small laugh.

"Nice one, Raph, you almost got me!"

"Got you?" Raphael asked, puzzled.

Leo's mirth immediately faded as his hand shot forward, gripping Raphael's shoulders painfully. "Tell me this is a joke. Tell me."

"I'm sorry." Raphael shook his head as he tried to wriggle out of Leo's hold. "Let me go."

Leonardo released him, his unnamed fear taking root in his mind again. "You don't know my name," Leo said flatly.

"No," Raphael replied quietly.

"What's your name?"

"Um... Raph?"

"Full name."

Raphael slumped. "I- I don't know."

Leo pointed at him, his brow furrowing. "I swear by all that is holy, if this is a joke I'm not putting out for an entire month."

"What?" Raphael looked away, startled and embarrassed. "Wh-What are you talking about, 'putting out'? You mean, like…"

Leo felt the urge to hyperventilate, but forced his breathing to slow. "Do you know where we are?"

"Look, I don't know anything, alright?" Raphael exploded, turning back and poking him in the chest angrily. "All I remember is waking up and seeing you bending over me. I don't know my name or yours or what I'm doing here and- and-," Raphael drew his knees to his chest, glaring at Leo over them. "And I'm scared. I don't know jack shit except I'm really scared."

Leo felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around him, cradling him to his chest. "It's okay. Or, it will be okay soon. You hit your head when you went over the waterfall, and it seems you have some amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Raphael snorted. "Seriously? How lame is that?"

Leo took a deep, steadying breath, then dragged himself to his feet. "Come with me, I need to call home."

"Why?" Raphael asked, automatically taking the offered hand and standing beside him. "Whoa. Kinda dizzy."

Leo laced one of his hands through his, gripping it tightly. "I have to call our brother, he'll know what to do."

"Brother?"

"Can you walk?" Leo asked curtly, glancing at his unsteady stance with a critical eye.

"Y-Yeah, but not run." Raphael rubbed his stomach with a grimace, then glanced down at himself when his nails clicked against his plastron. "Huh. Three fingers? Kinda unfair, don't you think?" He wiggled them experimentally, and Leo felt hysterical laughter bubbling in his throat.

"Just come," Leo said, tugging gently on Raphael's hand. "We'll have you fixed up in no time."

"I…" Raphael resisted his hold, the fear returning to his eyes as he glanced around them.

Leo's heart constricted in his chest as he drew Raphael into a quick hug. "It's alright. You can trust me. We just need to get back to town and find a payphone to call Don."

"Where are we, again?" Raphael asked uneasily, stepping closer to him.

"Costa Rica. Now follow me."

"No worries there," Raphael muttered as he fell into step beside him. "I don't want to be alone."

Leo quashed his rising dread and led them through the jungle silently.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
*Calculon from _Futurama_ stands up in the crowd* "Is there _anybody_ here who doesn't have amnesia?"

Okay, so this might be slightly lame but trust me, this won't turn into anything angsty or weird, I promise! Stay with me; much hilarity and fun is forthcoming!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen  
Day Two, midday

Leo cursed himself the entire trek back to town. _Why_ had he agreed to this? _Why_ had he let Raphael do this? _Why _hadn't he shoved his reluctance aside and pulled rank on him?

He sighed inwardly, having to consciously slow his breathing once more. Leo did his best to avoid using his position as leader to manipulate Raph in their relationship. It was simply _wrong_, and even with this horrific result it still wouldn't have been justified.

At least, Leo kept telling himself that as they picked their way through the jungle. He was saddened to note that Raphael was eerily quiet, his fear still outlining every movement as they forged ahead.

Half-formed thoughts kept drifting across Leo's mind, and he struggled to stay clear and focused. His panic rose and ebbed like a tide at the edge of his consciousness, and Raphael's silence grated at his frayed nerves.

He was just opening his mouth to speak when Raphael froze, his muscles tensing as he stood in the middle of the worn path. Leo backpedaled a few steps to stand beside him.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked sharply, following his gaze to a nearby tree.

Raphael's hand shot out, gripping Leo's arm painfully as he pointed with the other. "_What- the fuck- is that?_"

Leo frowned, leaning in to follow Raph's finger, then took a step back hastily. A hand-sized tarantula was clinging to the side of the tree, but it wasn't calm like the one they'd seen a few hours ago. This large, glossy-black spider was waving its front legs in what could only be assumed an aggressive manner, and Leo carefully pulled Raphael to him as he began making a wide berth around the arachnid.

"Is it-," Raphael began anxiously, but Leo shook his head.

"Just ignore it," he urged, then grimaced when the spider slowly pivoted to keep its layers of eyes fixed on them. Raphael actually whimpered, the hand on Leo's arm beginning to shake.

In spite of his alarm, Leo felt a smile tugging at his mouth. Apparently, some things didn't change; and it was actually a relief to see Raphael's reaction. Surely he was still himself, even if he'd had a small memory lapse.

"_Run run run,_" Raphael muttered once they were a respectable distance away.

"I thought you said you didn't feel up to running?" Leo said, arching a brow at him teasingly.

"After seeing that, I could run for hours on adrenaline alone," Raphael huffed, wiping the beaded sweat from his face with a shaky hand. "I- I wasn't imagining that, was I? It looked _evil!_"

"Actually, it did," Leo admitted, slowly prying the deathgrip from his bicep and curling his fingers around Raphael's. "Keep your gaze to where you're stepping or on me, alright?"

Raphael swallowed hard, then nodded. They began walking again, and Leo kept an eye to the sides, wary of the wildlife. To his surprise, Raphael spoke up once his breathing calmed.

"Hey, um…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for not laughing back there."

"Why would I?" Leo shivered visibly. "I may not have your fear of bugs, but that little guy looked... upset."

Raphael looked over, his eyes pleading. "I _do_ know you. Right? I _feel_ like I do, it's just… It's just like there's this big black spot, and if I think about you too hard my head starts to hurt." He gently rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Although it hurts to begin with, so how could I really tell?"

Leo glanced at his feet, forcibly choking back his surge of anger. "Yes, of _course_ you do. I'm your-," he paused, hastily correcting the next word, "-brother."

"Ha, well, that's obvious, I guess," Raphael laughed, gesturing at him. "Family resemblance and all. I'm sorry."

Leo just nodded, gaze still locked on the ground.

"Hey," Raphael said quieter, a frown furrowing his brow, "I _am_ sorry. I'm not completely sure for what, exactly, but I feel about two inches tall for some reason."

"Don't apologize," Leo sighed. "It's not your fault."

Raphael's eyes narrowed, and he prodded Leo's shoulder. "You think this is, don't you?"

Leo hesitated only for a split second, but Raphael noticed and turned away, muttering angrily.

"You wanted to go white water kayaking and I didn't want you to," Leo said carefully. "But I'm not going to dictate your every action. You've wanted to try it for some time, and this was your only chance to."

"Hm." Raphael shrugged, nodding in acceptance.

"Here," Leo said, pointing to a fallen log by the path. "We hid our cloaks here." He squatted and rolled the log to one side, revealing a small pit. He shook them out vigorously before slinging his about his shoulders. Raphael did the same with his, and Leo smiled when he noticed him lightly touching the edges of the fabric in wonder.

"Stay close to me," Leo warned as he motioned ahead. The port was just visible beyond the treeline ahead of them.

"Again, you don't have to worry," Raphael mumbled, stepping up next to him.

Leo raised a hand to stroke his face, then paused. He didn't want to spook Raph any more than he was currently. Taking a deep breath, he settled instead for recapturing Raphael's hand in his before leading them on.

As before, they weren't bothered on the streets, and Leo made a beeline for the payphone they had used yesterday. He stared at the phone, hand paused in midair; torn between his desire to call home and his intense dread of what Don would say.

"Well?" Raphael prompted him with a gesture, looking puzzled. Leo nearly snapped at him to be quiet, then bit his tongue.

"Just nervous," he responded softly, and Raphael shifted uncomfortably, nodding in agreement. He fed coins into the phone, then dialed; trying to breathe normally while the phone rang.

Finally a distracted, "Hello?"

"Hey Alex," Leo replied quietly.

"What is it?" she said sharply, and he winced.

"I need to talk to Don."

"You guys okay?" she said curiously, then he heard her lean away from the phone and yell, "Don! Phone!"

"How's Mikey?" Leo asked instead of answering her question. He was surprised to see Raphael's eyes wide as he gave Leo a small smile.

"He's… Well, we went to the club last night and he thinks he's found a girl he wants to date," Alex said, and Leo could practically hear her rolling her eyes. He would bet an entire pizza she was tapping her foot in annoyance, too. "She's… Well, she's different. But she seems to like Mike. They've got a date this weekend."

"That's interesti-,"

"I got it, precious. Thanks," Donnie's voice cut in.

"Mmyep." There was a small _click_ as she hung up her phone.

"Hey Leo," Donnie greeted. "Can you make it quick? I've got a program just about to wrap up and I need to get the next sequence going."

Leo licked his dry lips, glancing guiltily at Raphael, who shrugged. "Don, something happened."

"Clarify," Donnie snapped.

Leo knew he had his full attention now, program or no. "Raph hit his head-,"

"Where."

"It's swollen- not terribly, but noticeable- an inch from the base of the skull."

"Bruising? Bleeding?"

"Not that I can see."

"How long ago?"

"Little over an hour, I think."

"Then what are you calling me for?" Donnie asked in exasperation.

Leo paused, closing his eyes as he steeled his nerves. _Here it comes._

"I think he has amnesia."

Silence for a few seconds, then Donnie laughed. Leo allowed himself a quick smile; at least he wasn't the only one who thought it was a joke.

"I'm serious, Don. I've never _been_ more serious."

Another silence, but he could hear Donnie's panicked breathing into the receiver. "Explain," he finally said.

"He doesn't know his name, nor mine. Nor where we are. Nor that I am his, ah, brother." Leo heard the sharp _tak-tak-tak_ of Don typing as he spoke again.

"He still remembers hitting his head? Actually, just put him on the phone for a moment."

"Alright." Leo held the phone out, nodding at Raph, who crinkled his nose before he accepted it reluctantly.

"Hey."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um…" Raphael put a thumb over the receiver and hissed, "You haven't told me your name, y'know."

"Leo."

"Um, Leo helped me out from the waterfall."

"Waterfall?" Donnie asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. Apparently I was kayaking and-,"

"Okay, but what's the absolute last thing you remember?"

"I _told_ you," Raphael said crankily. "I opened my eyes, Leo was already there and he helped me to shore."

"And that was about an hour ago?"

"I guess."

"Okay. Do you feel dizzy, disoriented, sleepy, panicky, or any other negative physical or mental symptoms?"

"I was dizzy earlier, but that's better. I'm…" Raphael glanced up at Leo, his eyes fearful again, and Leo grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm pretty freaked out, yeah."

"Okay." Donatello sighed before continuing. "And you don't know what you're doing there?"

"No."

"What's your last name?"

"_I don't know._" Raphael covered the receiver again, frowning. "Damn, he's a pushy bastard, ain't he?"

Leo covered a laugh with his other hand, nodding vigorously.

"Okay. I'm unsure if you have a concussion, but I wouldn't doubt it. I don't want you to sleep for at least fifteen hours; what time is it there?"

"Looks like noon'ish. Yeah, Leo says it's about one p.m."

"Good. Just stay up for about fifteen hours. Once you go to sleep, have him wake you up every few hours to make sure you're able to be awakened. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Donatello sighed once more, then dropped his voice. "Look, Raph, I know to you I'm just a disembodied voice right now but… Please, if you do anything, _stay with Leo_. Do _not _go off by yourself. He will take care of you until you get home."

"Not a problem," Raphael said, smiling.

"Good. Put him back on the phone, then, and Raph… Take care of yourself, you- you _asshole!_"

"Uh, okay." Raphael thrust the phone at Leo, blinking in confusion.

Donnie repeated his instructions to Leo, who nodded and made a mental note to set consecutive alarms that night.

"So, it looks like the next flight doesn't leave until tonight, dammit. Well, that means you should be home by-,"

"We're not coming home yet," Leo blurted, then bit his lip when the line went silent.

"What did you just say?" Donnie breathed.

Leo raised his head defiantly. "It's _our _trip, and Raph is- is okay, just, uh, not all here. But then, when are you?" Leo teased, and Raph scowled at him. The familiar expression flooded Leo with relief again.

"Leonardo, you and Raphael _will_ be on the plane at- at eight p.m. your time." Donnie's voice hardened, and Leo briefly wondered if that's how _he_ sounded most of the time.

Raphael scuffed a foot on the ground. "I don't wanna go home," he said quietly. "I like it here. Except for that nasty thing that wanted to bite us!"

"We will be home at the end of next week, as scheduled," Leo said, his voice stronger. "If Raphael's condition changes or worsens, we will come straight home."

"Leonardo, I _order _you to bring him home," Donnie snapped.

"Why?" Leo asked, infuriated. "He's fine, he's just addled. This is _our_ time together; and damn it, Don, we're going to enjoy it one way or another."

"But if he's seriously hurt-,"

"Then we will come home."

A pause, then Donnie growled, "I'll tell you one last time. You will come home tonight."

"Only if his condition changes."

"Goddamn you, Leo!"

_Click._

Leo stared at the dead phone in his hand, then carefully replaced it in its holder.

"He sounded kinda peeved," Raphael said, tilting his head at him. "Geez, he thinks he's all that, doesn't he?"

"In the medical department, he is," Leo said, frowning. "But… I know you're not well, per se, but…" He glanced around them, taking in a deep breath of the fresh salty air.

"I don't wanna leave here, either," Raphael agreed, smiling again. "This is a trip, you said?"

"Yes." Leo took his hand again and led him down the sandy street. "Come, let's take a walk and I'll answer any questions you wish."

"Sounds good to me, as long as there's food at the end of it!"

* * *

[Author's Note]  
So, the story title and summary makes a bit more sense now, don't they? :P  
Poor Don… he is _not _pleased.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen  
Day two, midday

"I can't believe you can't think of anything to ask me," Leo said dryly.

"It's not that I can't," Raphael retorted defensively. "It's just there's so many I can't think of one in _particular._"

"Alright…" Leo drawled as he settled in the sand, "Let me ask you one, then."

Raphael sat beside him with a _thump_. "Okay…"

Leo tilted his head as he studied him. "What happened to your accent?"

"Accent?" Raphael arched a brow. "Am I supposed to have one?"

"You have since we were quite young," Leo frowned.

"Really? What kind?"

Leo shrugged, gesturing helplessly. "Brooklyn, I suppose. New York type of accent."

"Hm." Raphael mirrored his shrug. "I have no clue where I woulda picked that up."

"Maybe because we live there?" Leo chuckled. "Still, none of us ever picked up much of an accent, although…" His eyes narrowed slightly. "You've always been rather lazy with your pronunciation and grammar to begin with. But there's a notable difference now."

"Huh. That's interesting." Raphael shook his head. "But, sorry, I don't have any idea why."

"I'm sure it'll come to you," Leo said evenly. "And speaking of…" He put a hand on Raph's shoulder and pushed himself to his feet. "Wait here."

Raphael twisted in the sand to watch Leo jog over to the cliff facing nearby, easily climbing up to a small cave and briefly disappearing inside before retracing his steps. Leo held up an expensive-looking camera as he sat back down. Without a word, Leo turned it on and navigated to the pictures folder with some difficulty. He held up the camera, indicating the LED screen with a finger. Raphael shaded his eyes from the sun and bent to peer at it.

"Mikey?" he asked curiously, and Leo nodded.

"I saw you give me a look when I said his name earlier," Leo smiled. "He's our youngest brother."

"How many do we have?" Raphael asked, snorting in amusement.

"Four of us in all."

Raphael gave him an irritated glance. "Lemme guess; _you're_ the eldest."

"Yes… What's with the glare?"

Raphael's scowl melted into a smile. "You just seem the type. Uppity, arrogant- although after hearing the one- Don?- on the phone, you don't seem hardly so bad in comparison."

Leo chuckled again. "Yes, Don may appear to be the quiet anti-social genius, but let me assure you, he's quite used to getting his way."

Raphael nodded, resting his hands behind him and leaning back. "Okay, so what're we doing out here, if we live in New York? I mean, you mentioned a trip. Just a pleasure trip?"

"Yes." Leo forced his expression to remain neutral. "For our honeymoon." He watched Raphael go still, and for a moment the only sound was the lazy waves at their feet.

"Okay," Raphael finally said in a soft tone. "You're my brother."

"We were raised as brothers, yes," Leo replied just as quietly.

"And we're married."

"Yes." To Leo's surprise, a grin split Raphael's face.

"Well, _that's_ a relief!" He began chuckling as he straightened, wiping the sand from his palms.

"It is?" Leo asked, confused.

"Hell yeah." Raphael's grin widened. "Found myself staring at your ass the entire walk outta the jungle- well, except during the creepyass death spider incident- and I kept thinking to myself, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Leo fell against him as he burst into laughter, hiding his face against Raphael's shoulder. "Raph, y-you're just so wonderful!"

"I am? Good to know," Raphael replied cheerfully.

"And I see you haven't lost your ego, either," Leo said dryly. "I'm glad you're not upset. I wasn't sure how you'd react, as you can't remember anything…"

"I wouldn't of put 'being gay' as my first guess 'bout myself," Raphael admitted. "But- But after watching you walk for an hour would convert anyone."

Leo felt heat rising to his cheeks, and his embarrassed gaze locked on his toes digging into the sand.

"What's your full name?" Raphael asked, leaning closer with curious eyes. "I mean, 'Leo' sounds… right, but not quite."

"It should; that's what everyone's called me since we were young. It's short for Leonardo."

Raphael opened his mouth, but Leo cut him off.

"And you're Raphael. Donatello, and Michaelangelo. You see why we shorten the names."

"Yeah. Mouthfuls." Raphael's brow crinkled as he thought. "And all Renaissance painters? A bit pretentious, isn't it?"

"That's what our father decided to call us," Leo said defensively.

"Our father?" Raphael pivoted in the sand, smiling secretly as he brushed his leg against Leo's. "I think you should give me a rundown of family history."

Leo was pleased to change the topic, so his flush would recede. "Of course, Raph. Are you comfortable?"

Raphael stretched out, resting his head in Leo's lap and staring up at him. "Yep. Go ahead."

Leo smiled down at him before launching into their background.

* * *

[Author Notes]  
Raise your hand if you think Raphael being the only one with an accent since the old live-action movies is _downright puzzling_. Another little 'problem' I've always had with canon, and I shall attempt to answer that in this story. ;)

I'll be attempting to update Two's Company every Monday; and Déjà Vu on Tuesdays. I believe I should be able to stick to that schedule for now- and any extra chapters I can squeeze in will be a treat. ^^

Also, for some reason when I get a review, I'm not getting an email for, like, _days._ Like a _week _later I might get an email alert. So if I miss something, I'm terribly sorry!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen  
Day Three, early morning

When Leo rolled over and met no resistance, an alarm sounded in his mind. He immediately sat up, scattering the sheer blanket from him. "Raph?"

"What?" came the irritable reply, and Leo breathed a sigh of relief as Raphael stepped around the large base of the tree they had camped underneath.

"I- You weren't here when I woke up," Leo said sheepishly, and Raphael frowned at him as he settled down onto the makeshift bed.

"What, can't a guy take a leak in peace?" he muttered, then blinked in surprise as Leo turned away from him, hunching his shoulders as he curled on his side. "Geez, what's the big deal?"

"There isn't one. Are you feeling alright?"

Raphael crossed his arms and glared at his shell. "No."

"What is it?"

"You're acting like I did something wrong," Raphael sniffed; pleased when Leo sighed and rolled to face him.

"You didn't," Leo said patiently. "I, however, have a problem waking up without you beside me. That's all."

"Why?" Raphael asked curiously as he laid down. He stiffened slightly as Leo rolled further, melding to his side as he rested his head on Raphael's shoulder.

"Because," Leo drawled, closing his eyes to hide his embarrassment, "I… worry when I wake up and you aren't there."

"Worry?" Raphael arched a brow. "Sounded like more than worry to me."

"Alright, so I panic somewhat," Leo mumbled. "You're always the last out of bed, so I always wake up first, and if you aren't there I- I have to know where you are before I can relax."

"Heh, clingy much?" Raphael teased, then bit his lower lip when Leo threw an arm and a leg over his body to hold him closer.

"Yes, yes I am. And I've apologized for it more times than I can count."

"You don't have to apologize-,"

"Go back to sleep," Leo murmured.

"Geez, clingy _and_ pushy. Why do I put up with you?" Raphael gave him a toothy grin when Leo glanced up.

"I ask you that a lot myself."

"_And _emo," Raphael added, rolling his eyes.

Leo nestled closer to his chest, smiling secretly to himself. "Yeah, love you too. Goodnight."

Raphael draped his arms comfortably around Leo before replying. "Uh, g'night."

* * *

"I am _not_ eating that."

Leo glanced over the campfire as Raphael sat up, pointing at the pot he was stirring. "You don't have to."

"…But I ain't gonna starve if I don't, right?" Raphael asked miserably.

Leo chuckled before replying. "No, no. We brought plenty of rations for you if you didn't want to try the local cuisine."

"Oh good," Raphael breathed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "'Cause that looks like... Like…"

"It's roots," Leo said calmly. "They're slightly sweet, very filling."

Raphael breathed noisily. "They look like giant bugs."

Leo laughed again. "I figured you might say that."

"Well, as long as it didn't _crawl_ out of the ground, I'll try it." He scooted closer to the fire, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

"You know, it's odd not hearing you complaining about me cooking."

"Oh?" Raphael leaned closer, crinkling his nose. "Not so sure about this now."

"I'm honestly a terrible cook with modern appliances," Leo answered with an amused smile. "But give me a pit and a few pieces of wood, and I create masterpieces." He waved a hand dismissively. "I've tried to convince Donnie of this fact, but he's never believed me. Maybe you can persuade him when we go home."

"Well, lemme try it first," Raphael smirked. "I'm not gonna endorse something that's just so-so."

"I can guarantee you'll like it," Leo smiled. "You have a terrible sweet tooth."

"Terrible… or awesome?" Raphael grinned.

"Terrible," Leo repeated, arching a brow at him. "If you haven't guessed yet, I'm the so-called 'health nut' of us two. You're content to eat chips and ice cream on the couch with Mikey every night if I let you."

"_Let_ me?" Raphael scoffed.

"I occasionally flex my leader muscles at you," Leo teased. He glanced sideways at him slyly. "Among others."

"R-Really?" Raphael stuttered, flushing slightly.

"Sorry, Raph," Leo murmured. "I'm used to us teasing back and forth. I can desist-,"

"No, no." Raphael shook his head quickly. "I'm just not used to it. I- I like it, though." He grinned again. "Actually, I really like it. It's sexy."

"Well, feel free to return the banter," Leo said mildly, returning to his stirring. "Because I love how you talk to me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Sorry, short'ish chapter... But at least it's on time? :) More plot development in the next chapter, promise. For now, enjoy fluffy goodness.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The next few days were filled with exploration and excitement- and many awkward moments between the two. Leo was not used to any inhibitions on Raphael's part, and kept dropping innuendo only to see Raphael flush or avert his gaze. His newfound shyness was bewildering; Leo kept wondering if this was who Raphael truly was underneath all the bravado and swaggering. They all knew Raphael had a softer side- Leo had seen it on many occasions when they were alone together behind closed doors. However, without the memory of their often violent life pressing on him, perhaps Raphael would've been different from the hot-headed brawler he knew and loved.

No matter the reasoning, Leo found himself adoring this new aspect, even as he did his best to keep his hands and lustful thoughts to himself. Raphael embarrassed easier and quicker, but as his courage built over the next few days, he was venturing to return the sexual quips. Leo found himself waking up more often in Raphael's arms, pulled onto his chest in his sleep like he always had. Raphael's arrogance was also returning in full force, though he also seemed more considerate about following Leonardo's lead.

Leo couldn't decide if he liked that or not.

As for Raphael, he found Leo to be a delicious puzzle. Leo appeared to be several different people and personalities, and at first he struggled to keep up with the mood shifts. He was beginning to wonder if Leo regretted the thinly veiled hints, since Leo would tease him mercilessly before he would quietly apologize with a suddenly expressionless face. That dull, flat look in his dark eyes infuriated Raphael immediately; the anger baffled him, but he didn't think much of it. He was certain he had a reason for such a reaction, and finally he snapped at Leo to _stop apologizing_. The relieved smile Leo gave him eased the tension between them, and afterwards Leo even began sneaking in gentle touches and caresses. Leo's warm hands felt both foreign and familiar, and Raphael welcomed them, albeit with an irrepressible flush.

Today Leonardo was leading them deeper into the jungle, far away from the relative familiarity of the rushing river they'd been hiking along the last few days. There was a village down the path they were following- _what path?_ Raphael had to wonder as they leapt from tree to tree- that Leo had apparently watched over when he was here before. Raphael asked just when Leo had travelled here, but Leo simply told him it was a story for another day, and wouldn't explain further even with Raphael pressing him off and on for an hour.

They moved to the ground after Leonardo ran into a large spider web, and Raphael planted his feet on the branch where he was crouching and refused to move an inch. His reasoning was that a six-foot wide spider web had to be the home of an equally impressive and disgusting spider; so Leo had sighed and backtracked their steps until they could easily climb down from the treetops.

Leonardo was regaling him with a story of one of Mikey's pranks to distract him when he paused, eyes narrowing as he threw a hand out to halt them both. Raphael froze obediently, then wrinkled his nose.

"What's that smell?"

Leo shook his head. "A fire. A large one. Come," he urged as he threw himself forward, running and jumping through the freakishly large ferns at their feet. Raphael followed quickly, secretly thrilled with the speed and agility with which he could run. Leo hadn't been joking when he'd said they'd been trained as ninjas; his reflexes were uncannily keen, his muscles impossibly defined. As were Leo's, Raphael mused as he watched him run before him. He felt the familiar heat rise on his cheeks as he greedily watched Leonardo's legs pump to propel him through the jungle, his tail swishing with the movement-

Raphael crashed into Leo's shell, so caught up with his thoughts he hadn't noticed Leo freeze again.

"The village," Leo breathed almost silently. He shakily pointed past the trees, and Raphael gasped.

A large clearing below them held several stone and wooden buildings, arranged in a circular pattern around a central road in the centre. The acrid smoke billowing from fires filled their nostrils and coated their throats. Most of the buildings had collapsed in on themselves from the destructive flames- but that wasn't the worst.

They were close enough now for the shrieks and screams of the fleeing villagers to reach their ears, along with the sharp reports of gunfire mixed with the occasional rocking blast of a grenade.

"Stay here," Leo snapped as he tensed. His twin katanas whispered as he withdrew them, and then suddenly- he was gone.

Raphael blinked. He could _feel _Leo ahead, but somehow he must've melded into the shadows without warning. He couldn't decide if he was more angry, scared, or sickened. Instinctively he moved forward to follow; orders be damned. He topped a small hill and glanced down, his breath catching in his throat as he finally caught sight of Leo again.

A green and brown blur was speeding toward the first of the guerilla's jeeps, the harsh light from the fires glinting off the steel as they moved in a graceful arc. Seconds later, there were several red fountains by the jeep, and the blur was stalking the next group.

Raphael covered his mouth as he watched his brother- his _husband-_ carve a bloody path through the attackers. Leo moved with unearthly grace and precision; as if he knew what the next five seconds were before he lived them. As terrifying it was to watch the deadly dance, it drew Raphael in with a demanding power, a longing _ache _he knew he would never be able to resist.

It didn't take very long for their confused shouts to call for a retreat, but by that time they'd lost over half of their force, which was rapidly diminishing.

It was then that Raphael saw him; a man in heavy green fatigues, half drenched in blood, raising a gun from opposite the clearing. Facts flooded Raphael's panicked mind; it had a long, single barrel, which meant it was accurate. The scope that laid along the top ensured the sniper would have a better-than-average chance of hitting Leo.

His muscle memory kicked in, and Raphael withdrew one of his sais and let fly. He watched in horror as the man dropped the gun and clutched ineffectively at his neck before crashing to his knees and flopping over onto the ground. Raphael struggled to breathe as he glanced down at his hands.

He had killed a man.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
See? I told you plot was coming!

I rarely touch on the violent side of their lives in my stories; I hope you will forgive this attempt to portray it.

I'm still having trouble replying to comments- keeps telling me that I cannot reply to them for various reasons. But it does seem I'm getting my emails if a review comes though, and I just wanted to say, I am getting and reading them! Thank you for sticking with this admittedly lame twist in the story. xD Amnesia? Really? *giggles*


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Leo finished his patrol of the perimeter, reassured that no one remained in the village- at least, no one alive. He'd found one of Raphael's sais deeply embedded in a man's throat, and had to put a foot on his chest to get enough leverage to retrieve it. A trickle of anger had nudged his mind- he'd told Raphael to remain behind, and thus had disobeyed a direct order. That shouldn't've bothered him as much as it did; Raphael was the king of unpredictability. Perhaps he'd gotten too used to Raphael's easygoing attitude of the last few days. If so, Leo was angrier at himself- he had _no_ room for complacency in battle.

He stomped toward the treeline where he could feel Raphael's panicked presence. Although he wasn't surprised to feel his anxiety; the heavy, sick quality of the emotion disturbed him. Memory loss or not, this shouldn't have affected him so negatively. He brushed aside several large plants, frowning as he stepped into a small clearing.

Raphael was on the ground, knees bent up to his chest, his head lowered between them. Ragged breaths echoed around him as he dragged air into his lungs. His hands were fisted, curled around his legs to keep himself pitched forward.

"Raph." Leo squatted beside him, but he still couldn't catch his gaze. "You disobeyed a direct order."

"I'm s-sorry, I…." Raphael tilted his head away from him, his nose pressing against his leg. "J-Just gimme a min-,"

"Explain yourself," Leo snapped. "I ordered you to remain out of sight."

Raphael's voice was muffled though understandable. "You- You expect me to just stand here when those people… When _you_ were running straight into the middle of that?"

"I _expect_ you to follow my orders without debating if _you_ think it's a good idea!" Leo hissed.

Raphael's head snapped up, and Leo was pleased to see the familiar fire in his golden eyes. "Fuck you. I saved your life."

Leo smiled as he held out the sai, caked and tarnished with crimson. "My point exactly." His smile grew as he watched Raphael's gaze search his own, his irritable scowl soothing him with a dark satisfaction. Then a flicker of recognition flashed on Raph's face, and he gasped and returned his head between his knees.

"Raph?" Leo gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

Raphael gulped a few breaths before replying in a strained voice. "Just remembered stuff. It's like- It's like watching a movie rewind. Shit."

Leo felt him shiver beneath his hand, and he moved closer to lay his arm across Raph's shoulders. "What do you remember?" he asked.

"B-Bits and pieces, m-mostly. Watching you. Watching Mike. Watching us- The things we do-,"

"We _have_ to do," Leo corrected quietly.

Raphael nodded dumbly, then clutched his stomach with a shaky hand. "So much blood," Raphael muttered. "So much death. It's- I can handle it. Just gimme a minute."

Leo settled more comfortably on the ground, then pulled Raphael beside him. His hand gently rubbed the side of Raph's arm where it was draped, and there they sat for nearly the space of an hour. Raphael's gasps and wheezes broke the stillness occasionally as something else would grip him, but each time he would relax under Leo's touch.

Finally Raphael twisted to look at him, his amber eyes overly bright with the moisture clinging to the edges.

"We f-fought off those muggers," Raphael said shakily, and Leo's brow furrowed. "In that alley near Jerry's Pizza."

Leo quickly sifted through his memories, but Raphael's voice distracted him.

"You- You took down the leader. The other two punks left, and you said to let them go. But that guy- the guy you had pinned down- he had a gun."

Leo nodded as he placed the memory. That was the first time Raphael- Oh. No wonder he remembered.

"And he made a stupid move, and something happened, and the gun went off," Raphael continued in a whisper. "It hit the guy they were trying to rob."

Leo's grip tightened on his shoulder. "It was a stomach wound. Donnie told us the bullets were similar to birdshot; it would be a slow, painful death."

"So I- So I had to-," Raphael looked down at his hands, flexing them.

"It was mercy," Leo said softly. "He begged you."

"He _begged _me," Raphael repeated dully.

Another silence stretched between them, but this time, the tension was eased.

"Leo, I- I don't know how to tell you this without offending you…"

"Hm? Since when have _you_ been concerned about offending _me?_" Leo scoffed playfully. "Or anyone, for that matter."

Raphael punched his side, a ghost of a smile on his face. "I believed you these last few days, I really have. I trust you. It's just… Now I _understand_ on a level I haven't yet."

Leo leaned his head on his shoulder, then frowned when Raphael skittered away. "What?" he said impatiently.

"Ugh, Leo." Raphael's nose crinkled. "_Seriously _don't wanna get all cuddly when you look like- when you're covered in _gore._"

"Okay, _princess,_" Leo said dryly as he stood, relishing the snap of anger in Raphael's eyes. "I'll clean myself off, then we must tend to the village."

Raphael paused, his gaze sweeping over the ruins. "What can we do?"

"There's much to clear out and discard," Leo replied as he took a few steps down the hill, then turned back. "I want to do all I can before the people return. They have suffered more than their fair share in life." He ineffectively wiped his begrimed hand on his cloak, then held it out. "Come."

"Where?"

"There's an offshoot of the river beyond the village."

Raphael gripped his hand, and they half-walked, half-slid the rest of the way down. Independently they each breathed through their mouths as they passed the burnt buildings and mutilated bodies.

"Hey Leo."

"Yes?" Leo glanced over, his chest tightening pleasurably at the satisfied smirk on Raphael's face.

"Sure glad I followed you."

Leo squeezed his hand. "Same here."

* * *

[Author's Note]  
I don't show off Leo's badass-ness enough, I think.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep._

Raphael froze, his hand pausing mid-stir from where he was bent over the cooking pan.

_Beep. Beep._

He frowned as he scrabbled through Leo's backpack, finally retrieving his cellphone and flipping it open. Seconds later, as it continued to beep insistently, he began to laugh.

"Leo? Hey, Leo? C'mere and lookit this."

When there was no reply, Raphael stood up and glanced through the brush Leo had disappeared behind moments ago. Leo had insisted on adding a few herbs to whatever he was cooking tonight, and had wandered off in that direction. He hadn't been gone for long- why couldn't he hear him?

"Leo?" Raphael frowned as he crashed through the foliage, peering around curiously. He could _feel _Leo nearby, like an uncanny mental radar of sorts, but other than that he was uncertain. "Leo!"

Nothing. Even the chattering birds had quieted.

Raphael's scowl deepened as he moved silently around the thick vines that draped from the boughs overhead. Surely Leo hadn't gone this far from their camp?

He was just beginning to feel worry tensing his body when a rustle sounded off to his left. Sighing in frustration, he stomped in the direction.

"Leo? Goddamnit, you shouldn't-,"

The small clearing was empty, and Raphael clamped his mouth shut as he pressed himself into the shadow of a nearby trunk, wondering where to go. He bit his lip painfully when a voice whispered in his ear.

"I told you to stay in camp."

Raphael relaxed against the hand on his shoulder even as he scowled over his shell at him. "Well if ya hadn't decided to run off and play hide and seek, I wouldn't've, would I?"

"I told you I'd return in ten minutes," Leo said dryly as he grasped his hand and led him back into the underbrush. "You have absolutely no patience, do you?"

"I really don't think so," Raphael grinned.

"And no shame to speak of," Leo added, arching a brow. "What was so important that you ran off after me?"

"Oh. Look." Raphael handed the phone over, laughing. "Says eighteen missed texts."

"We have service?" Leo asked, puzzled, turning the phone over in his hand. "Hm, interesting. Let's see what damnation has been sent my way."

Raphael chuckled as he returned to his place by the small fire. "What's that mean?"

"Remind me to tell you later," Leo said absently as he sat by him. "Oh, good. Most of these are from Alex. Hopefully she's filtered the fire and brimstone."

Raphael laughed again, leaning against his shoulder to read the texts with him. The first was from Mikey; the next several were from Alex.

_hows raph doin? thick skull save his brain? hope so! worried bout u. plz call when u can. donnies crazy he told me im certifiable wats that mean? Com home early if u can…_

_hey its Alex. youd better be safe and well, didnt hear from you guys today. give us a call soon, we're all worried, even Donnie, although from his bitchy mood you couldnt tell._

_give a call when you get this? i hope you aren't calling cause youre both having too much fun. you know the kind of fun i mean! *wink wink nudge*_

_slightly more worried than last time... call soon? really worried about raphs health. just want to know you both are ok. make sure raph keeps wearing my Udjat. he has been, right Leo? right?_

The rest of the texts were similar; Mikey's rambled about Donnie being upset at him, and Alex's growing concern was obvious.

"I'll see if I can patch a call through," Leo muttered. He clicked a few buttons, then raised it to his ear; seconds later he lowered it with a sigh. "Enough service for texting, but not for a call, I think."

"Well, text 'em then," Raphael shrugged. "Hurry up- this should be ready soon. And what's an Udjat?"

"That," Leo said, pointing to the tarnished necklace resting on his chest. "Alex is… unique. She believes in protective talismans, and that's her personal favourite. She gave it to you before we left."

"Hmm." He touched it gently, fingering the thick silver chain, causing the pendant to click against his plastron. "I like it."

"Oh?" Leo mumbled as he repeatedly stabbed at the keypad on the phone. "You made a bit of a fuss at wearing it before we left."

"I'm sure it was just for show. Shouldn't she have kept it since we're gone?" Raphael glanced over, his brow furrowed. "She ain't some wimpy girly-girl, right?"

Leo snorted a laugh, pausing to give him a bright smile. "You haven't adopted her as your little sister for nothing. She's not afraid to get her hands dirty- or the rest of her, for that matter. She's usually more filthy than you when you two finally leave the garage."

"Oh good," Raphael grinned. "Sounds like my kinda person, then."

"You're two peas in a pod, as the saying goes," Leo replied, returning his attention to the phone. "There. Now if it'll just send…" Leo nodded, then flipped his phone closed and replaced it in his knapsack. "Hopefully that will reassure them for now."

"Don't want 'em to worry," Raphael mused, stirring the pot again. "Glad you had us stay, though."

"Really?" Leo asked quietly, moving so he could see Raphael's face. "I- I think it was a rather selfish decision, now that I've had time to-,"

"Yeah, so?" Raphael grunted. "The whole trip was selfish for both of us. May as well enjoy it since we're here. I ain't gonna lose these memories, y'know."

Leo smiled in agreement, then turned and busied himself with unrolling the blankets. Raphael _had _already lost memories from this trip- one of the best ones Leo had with him. From his carefully constructed questions and- hopefully subtle- hints, he knew Raphael had no memory of their first night here. Their special night spent openly under the stars.

In fact, Raphael had no memory of _any_ of their times together. The time they'd snuck into the lab and accidently broke Donnie's computer chair. That one time in the garage, where they had to be absolutely silent with Mikey working not ten feet away behind the van. The increasingly frequent midnight quickies in the kitchen. The times when they'd retreat to their home-away-from-home dead end tunnel in the sewers, where they could scream their passion with no repercussions.

And not just the physical times… But all the times when Raph would wake him up in the middle of the night just to look into his eyes, or tell him a vivid dream, or simply talk about everything and nothing until they both fell back asleep.

An aching hurt had settled in Leo's heart at that knowledge, even though he _knew_ Raphael held no responsibility for it. The hurt had built over that week, and Leo was unsure of how to handle it yet.

"Hey."

Leo twisted, arranging a smile on his face. "Hm?"

Raphael glared at him, a tinge of worry in his stare. "You got all moody on me."

"Just thinking," Leo said evasively.

"Yeah? Well, your thoughts are too damn loud. Get over here and eat and talk."

"I'm not sure I want to talk about them," Leo said evenly as he walked over and sat beside him again. "Smells wonderful; I'll make a cook of you yet."

Raphael gave him an odd look before chuckling as he served himself. "You know I'll keep pestering until you tell me. So you better think up a lie quick, or spill."

"The lie is tempting," Leo teased, grinning when Raphael scowled at him. "Ahem, but anyway, I don't think it's something to discuss right at this moment."

"Well, you think it's important enough to brood on, so talk." Raphael nudged him with his knee, his amber eyes serious.

Leo sighed softly before replying. "I am worried about your… condition. There are memories I… I want you to have. Things I want you to remember, to share with you."

Raphael tilted his head curiously. "I bet. Like what, in particular?"

Leo felt himself frown, but sighed again as he let it go. After all, he _had _asked. "Us," he said simply.

"What about us?" Raphael's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What do you think?" Leo asked wryly. He chuckled when Raphael's cheeks darkened in a flush. "Our history together may be convoluted and downright stupid at times. But for all the dark periods, the arguments, the fighting…" Leo gave him a mischievous smile. "If I may be so arrogant, we are damn good together. In and out of bed."

"I- I see," Raphael said, his voice somewhat strained. Leo was pleased to note his gaze stayed firmly on his; not sliding away in embarrassment like the last few days. "Leo, you got to know, I would never willingly forget stuff like that."

"I do," Leo nodded. "It's just difficult for me. I hope you understand."

"Perfectly." Raphael sighed in frustration, gesturing helplessly. "I'm kinda mad at myself, to be honest."

"What?" Leo leaned forward, frowning once more. "Why? Because you wanted to kayak? Raph, there was no way either of us could know the outcome. I am not blaming you for-,"

"I'm mad that I've forgotten you," Raphael blurted, and Leo froze, blinking at him. "You're- You're amazing, Leo. And that's only knowing you for a week. How much more will I be attracted to you as memories come back? How could I forget someone like you?"

Leo's mouth flapped open, unsure of what to say. He relaxed when Raphael's hand found his and tightened around it immediately.

"It's a cruel punishment," Raphael said quietly. "But I want to do everything I can to speed up this remembering process. I want to know everything about you. Y'know…" Raphael's flush deepened, but he still refused to look away. "The other day, watching you in the village… It was like- like something was tugging at me. Like you're just _right_ somehow. How you move, how you think, how you are _you_. You just… fit." He crinkled his nose, and Leo's frown melted at the expression. "Although I coulda done without the 'you could've gotten shot' ordeal. _That_ wasn't fun."

Leo set his plate down and wrapped his arms around Raphael's shoulders, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. "You'll remember, Raph. It'll just take time. Be patient for me."

"I'm no good at patience," Raphael grumbled as he leaned into his embrace.

"And in the meantime…" Leo's tongue darted out, licking at the steady pulse just beneath his skin; grinning when Raphael gasped. "It's like we can start over, from mostly the beginning. It'll be like déjà vu all over again. Well, at least for me."

Raphael snorted. "That's a dumb saying. _Shit…_" He panted as he tilted his head, allowing Leo greater access. "Keep doing that."

Leo hummed contentedly as his mouth trailed up Raphael's neck, nibbling in long-memorized sensitive areas. "Even if your memories are temporarily gone, that just means we have to make new ones," he whispered happily.

"S-Sounds good to me," Raphael moaned.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Extra-long chapter, since you had to wait for it this week! :3


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

They glided silently through the treetops, leaping from limb to limb as if they'd been born to the air, grinning at the wind, the slapping vines on their faces as they fought to outdo each other. They'd been traveling for about an hour before Raphael had suggested a race, and Leo had immediately agreed with a laugh as he sprang forward, leaving Raphael to shout and swear as he caught up.

Leo finally called for a truce as they neared the river, eager to take a rest by the cool mist that clung near the waterfall. Raphael sighed and rolled his eyes, declaring himself the winner since Leo wanted to quit.

Leo didn't reply until he'd drank his fill from the river and sat back on the springy moss.

"If you want to think you won…" Leo drawled, grinning as Raphael twisted to glare at him, scowling.

"I did," Raphael snorted as he noisily flopped beside him. "I was several feet ahead when you yelled at me."

"I didn't yell," Leo said mildly.

"You so did; scared me half to death," Raphael grumbled, picking absently at a plant near Leo's elbow. "I mean, geez, I'm not deaf."

"Sometimes I wonder… Don tells me you have what's called 'selective hearing'," Leo said slyly, then chuckled when Raphael shoved him roughly.

"I dunno why I put up with all these insults," Raphael sighed dramatically, unable to hide a teasing smile. "You must be, like, smoking hot in bed for me to stay."

"Hmm." Leo stared at him with half-lidded eyes, his tongue sliding gently along his lower lip. "I'd say _we _are."

Raphael snorted again. "What's with the no compliments deal? C'mon. You've gotta know how hot you are." His brow furrowed with a sudden frown. "Do I not tell you that?"

"Yes, of course you do," Leo said quickly.

"Then what's the problem? You flinch anytime I say something."

"It's just the way I am."

"Well, stop it," Raphael sighed. "It's annoying."

"I can't just 'stop it', Raph," Leo frowned. "Did you not listen? It's part of who I am."

"Yeah, yeah." Raphael rolled onto his back, staring up at the leafy canopy over head. "I say I won, you give me excuses. We're even."

Leo sighed inwardly, resting back on his arms. "Well, at least you're regaining more of your personality."

"What?" Raphael tilted his head to the side to glare at him. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"…Exactly what I said," Leo said evenly. "I'm moody and you're bitchy."

"Now you think I'm being _bitchy_ just 'cause I'm telling you the truth_?_"

Leo's lips twitched as he resisted smiling. "Maybe slightly? Just as I'm being somewhat 'emo', as you call it."

Raphael harrumphed and rolled his eyes. "So you like being moody?"

"…Again, it's just who I am," Leo laughed.

"Must be doing something wrong," Raphael muttered. "I mean, if we've been together for as long as you say, you should _not_ be so insecure as to not take a compliment."

"I _can_ take a compliment," Leo said defensively. "I've been trained since an early age to- to not become complacent, so I suppose that's all tied up together."

Raphael's eyes narrowed, and he rubbed his nose irritably. "But you don't bring that Leader crap inbetween us, do you? I can tell you can be pretty snotty but… We don't fight over _that_, do we?"

"Sometimes," Leo admitted. "I'm not perfect, Raph. There are times I forget, or get worried, and I speak up." He glanced out over the water. "And then there are times I wish I had, but didn't."

Raphael frowned as he realized what Leo was referring to. "Yeah, well, hindsight's twenty-twenty, y'know. I'm glad you didn't try to force me to not do it. I woulda done it anyway, but we would've been really angry and all that."

Leo relaxed with a relieved sigh. "You're right. Although I can't help but wish I'd said something. Or remembered the damn waterfall."

"Well, like you said, you aren't perfect," Raphael smirked. "And I-,"

_Beep._

They blinked at each other for a second before Leo scrambled for the phone in his knapsack.

"We have service again? But- we're not supposed to have any here…"

"It is a text?" Raphael rolled on his side, propping his head up with a hand. "What's it say?"

"Hang on," Leo muttered as he scrolled through it. "I have to decipher the Mikey spelling- or rather, lack thereof."

"Oh, just give it to me," Raphael sighed, yanking the phone from his hands before he could protest. "'Kay. He says… 'When are you coming home? I've met a girl that's twice as pretty as Alex and don't tell her that. Her name is Dawn and we're going out tonight, could you call before I leave? I'd like to tell you all about it, and we got your text but we'd like to hear your voice. So glad Raphie's okay!'." Raphael paused, glancing up with narrowed eyes. "Does he seriously call me 'Raphie'?"

"Only to annoy you," Leo laughed as he stood and offered him a hand. "You two are the epitome of quarreling brothers and best friends."

"Best friends?" Raphael tilted his head as he readjusted his backpack. "Aren't you my best friend?"

"N-No?" Leo shrugged. "Our relationship has always been too volatile to consider it 'best friends'."

"Hmph. I could see why," Raphael mused as they climbed up a slanted tree.

"Dare I ask?"

Raphael chuckled to himself before replying. "You're pretty sexy when you're throwing your weight around like that."

Leo felt heat on his face, and he turned to walk along the branch. "Yes, well, I actually like it when you're angry."

"Yeah?" Raphael grinned as he followed. "So, lemme guess. We get into fights just to enjoy ourselves?"

"Pretty much," Leo smirked. "Although, of course, at times I am genuinely upset at you."

"Oh, I'm sure," Raphael said blithely, gesturing airily at him. "Like I said, I can tell you can be- Ahh!"

"What?" Leo skidded to a halt, glancing over his shell.

Raphael had paused, looking below him with a horrified expression, his hands flitting about his neck. "The Udjat. The chain broke!"

"Oh shit," Leo breathed, swiftly making his way over. "And it fell?"

"Yeah, we gotta go find it," Raphael said desperately, and they immediately moved to shimmy down the trunk. Leo kept stopping to peer at the leaves nearby, making sure it hadn't gotten caught midair.

As soon as they hit the ground, they dropped to their knees and began crawling back and forth, occasionally checking Raphael's original position above them as they searched frantically.

Leo brushed a fern aside, then stifled a cry. Twin glittering eyes bored into his- he had apparently interrupted a rather large snake's meal of eggs in the small mounded nest in front of him.

Raphael slid over, then gasped as he began waving his arms. "Shoo! _Shoo!_ Leo, he's eating the eggs, don't just sit there! _Shoo!_"

Instead, Leo crawled a step back, shaking his head. "It's- It's just the way of things, Raph, don't bother it-,"

"Fuck that. _Shoo!_ Get outta here!"

Placidly the snake twisted and coiled on itself, silently slithering from the nest. Raphael reached around Leo, carefully turning the eggs over, dejected when he noted them all broken and smashed.

Except one.

"Look, Leo, this one's okay!" He cradled it gingerly in his hands, careful to not jostle it. "And- Hey, there's the Udjat."

"That's good. Put the egg back, Raph."

Raphael grabbed the necklace, tucking it into his belt before stroking the smooth egg in his other hand. "But, we can't, Leo." He glanced up, his eyes crinkled in a frown. "That snake bastard will come back for this one. We can't just leave it."

"And we can't just take it," Leo snorted, amused.

"…Why not?"

Leo's head snapped up, surprised at the sincerity in Raphael's voice. "Because, Raph, it belongs _here._"

Raphael ran a hand over it, his frown deepening. "But it'll die."

Leo smiled, touched at the tenderness shining on his face. "Raph, we can't take it with us. Its mother or father will return and care for it."

"You don't know that," Raphael said bullishly.

"And we also don't know _what _it is, or how to care for it," Leo explained patiently.

Raphael scowled at him, pulling the egg closer to his chest. "Better than a sure death out here."

Leo blinked at him, resting back on his crouched legs. "You're- You're serious? You want to take it home?"

"I- I dunno. I just don't want it to get eaten before it's had a chance to live," Raphael said sullenly.

Leo's resolve melted at the gentle words, and he slung his tattered cloak into his hands. "Here. Wrap it in this to keep it warm. We're nearly to the coast, and we'll bury it in the sand to keep it at an even temperature while we're still here."

As he helped Raphael fold the rough material around the egg, he sighed inwardly. Another selfish decision on his part, but… That immediate gleeful grin on Raphael's face at his acceptance was too much to resist.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
A day late- I apologize! I got too sleepy to finish this last night- and, I admit, I was fooling around on World of Warcraft with my smexy Elf Mage. xD  
As apology, this chapter is again a bit longer than normal!


	24. I'm sorry

Guess what? Another non-update update. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry.  
My fanfic _Insomnia_ has been eating my brain lately, so it's gotten tons of updates and attention.  
_Deja Vu's_ and _Two's Company's_ chapters will be up within a day or two. PROMISE. I'm going to the dentist tomorrow, which means I'll be laid up in bed the rest of the day- perfect opportunity to crank out the chapters.

IN APOLOGY, please accept this oneshot that also ate my brain today after I heard this song in the car! Enjoy the RaphxDon goodness and I'll see y'all in a day or two!  
Love, luck and lollipops,  
cndrow of FFnet / Succubii of DeviantArt

* * *

Tossin' and Turnin' – Bobby Lewis  
Raphael and Donatello  
**mild turtlecest**

I ain't stupid, but then I ain't that observant sometimes, too.

See, I've been getting some weird signals from Donnie lately. I know I didn't pick up on it at first, and I honestly dunno how long that phase lasted. Thank the gods Donnie's a patient guy.

I finally started noticin' the looks. 'Specially at breakfast, 'cause it's usually just me an' him in the mornings. Leo and Mike are freaks of nature; love to get up early and do stuff when decent people should still be in bed. So we usually hang out for an hour or two after we drag ourselves outta bed; sometimes we made breakfast together, or grab whatever leftovers there are an' share Leo's newspaper. Sometimes we just talk; about his latest project, the latest crazyass stunt Case an' I pulled off, Mike's prankin' and Leo's bitchin'. An' sometimes we just sit there and stare at the wall, thinkin' 'bout different things.

But those looks. Damn. I ain't never _felt _someone look at me when my back's turned 'til now. It's creepy and fascinatin', in a weird way. They don't last long, usually endin' with Donnie gettin' up or turnin' away with a slight blush on his face. I've gotten real used to seein' his cheeks darken around me now. Hell, I gotta admit, it's a whole new type of rush knowin' I can make him blush like that. An' I ain't even doin' anythin'!

So I started givin' him looks back. I ain't got a subtle bone in my body, so I guess they may be more like leers, but _whatever._ Got my point across.

That went on for weeks. Hungry glances over meals, in the dojo, on patrol, over the van's engine. Alone, in front of the others; I didn't care where we were and he didn't seem to.

But today he changed the routine, and I'm- I'm- I dunno what the hell I am, but it ain't the same anymore. I was just mindin' my own business, fallin' asleep on the couch, and he grabbed me and kissed me and gave me one of those _looks _and _walked off_. Didn't say _nothin'._ Didn't see him the rest of the night, either. Bastard.

An' so I laid here in my hammock, tossin' and turnin', 'cause I can't get him outta my head- or, more accurately, can't get that damn kiss off my mind.

Midnight. I got pretty warm- for several reasons- and kicked off my blankets. Didn't help, I didn't cool down a bit. Felt like my skin was on fire.

One a.m. I couldn't get comfortable. I turned my pillow upside-down- never done that before. I like the squishy end best, but I thought what the hell. Worth a try. It kinda helped, the fresh coolness on my cheek, but that only reminded me of how his hands had felt.

Two a.m. I got up, turned on my lamp, and went down to the kitchen for a snack. Stole Mike's super sandwich he'd been savin' for tomorrow, an' I really enjoyed it. Got back to my room, turned off the light, crawled into my hammock. I was rollin' around again in five minutes.

Three a.m. I rolled completely on my stomach, buryin' my face in the pillow, bitin' at it angrily, and dammit, I wanted Donnie's tongue in my mouth.

Four a.m. I was just startin' to make headway in fallin' asleep when I heard the grandfather clock Donnie'd repaired for us chime… and I was right back where I started.

Five a.m. I heard Leo go downstairs for his insane early mornin' meditation, an' I realized _I couldn't take it anymore._ If I was this twitchy at night, how bad was it gonna be when I had to spend a whole day lookin' at him? With him givin' me those _looks?_

I heard myself growl as I swung outta my hammock an' stomped down the hallway. I didn't give a shit if anyone else heard me, 'cause I knew once I started this, I wasn't gonna hide it. Or him. Or us.

I yanked his door open, and the smug little shit was sittin' up in bed, readin' a book or somethin'. He didn't look surprised to see me come in, but I did get the satisfaction of his anxious questioning when I shoved him back on the mattress, pinnin' him down with my weight.

An' if I thought yesterday was great, I liked it _even better_ when it was _me _kissin' _him_.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Leo returned the phone to the grimy receiver, snorting and shaking his head. The lair was in the exact state as he had expected; Mikey's bouncy voice loudly reminding him of his date, Alex worried sick, Donnie still in a funk and refusing to speak to him. Splinter was at April's for some award's show, but Alex reassured him he was in great health and spry as ever.

With this new reassurance he walked off, threading through the crowds as he drew his cloak closer about him. He flicked a leaf from the folds, smiling as he remembered what the cloth had been cuddling not a half hour ago. He shouldn't've been surprised that Raphael was just as determined to keep the egg once they reached the cave; in fact, the time spent walking with it in his hands had only solidified his attachment to it. He'd left Raph to dig a hole for it at the base of their cave.

What was with the sudden desire to keep the egg? Would Raph have reacted the same if he had all his memories intact? Leo had a nagging suspicion he probably would've.  
Whatever it was, Leo felt confident if it survived the trip home- which he was just beginning to worry about- Don would know what to do. Or, if Don was still upset at them both, he could ninja Don's laptop and find out himself. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

He sighed as he scuffed his feet in the sand. He hadn't quite decided if Don's reaction was on the harsh side or not. Though considering he would've blown up much the same if Raph had been kept from him while sick, Don was probably not overreacting.

He was amused to find Raphael squatted by the cliff face, delicately arranging a spray of fallen branches and leaves.

"Camouflaging it?" he asked as he stepped up behind him.

"May as well," Raphael muttered as he nudged a leaf to the side. "Don't think many people come down this way, but what if they did?"

"True," Leo said, tilting his head and trying to not smile too widely.

"Stop lookin' at me like I'm a child," Raphael mumbled.

"I am not-,"

"Yeah you are; I can _feel_ it," Raphael chuckled as he stood and swiped his hands together, brushing the loose sand from his fingers.

"I think your devotion to our discovery is ador- _admirable,_" Leo corrected himself.

Raphael stared at him for several seconds before grunting and turning to look up the rocky cliff. "So up there's our place?"

Leo's stomach knotted, and he touched his plastron briefly as he nodded. "Yes, the cave up there is an excellent base. It's not too deep as to not allow sunlight, but not too shallow to leave us exposed."

Raphael shrugged in response, setting his feet and fingers into the rock before hoisting himself up. "So what's for lunch?"

"Whatever you can catch," Leo replied quietly as he mimicked his movements and began scaling the wall. "I've an old fishing rod that needs repair. We can use it."

"You know how to clean fish?" Raphael asked, throwing a glance down over his shoulder. "'Cause I have no idea if I do."

"I doubt you do, but I'm a patient teacher." Leo's eyes narrowed as he returned the stare. "Well, mostly, where you are concerned."

Raphael just laughed before vaulting himself over the edge of the cave. Leo could see him pause, and he steeled himself for the inevitable questions. He didn't _want_ to get into that discussion right now. He didn't want to take the rest of the day to explain exactly _why_ they were here in the first place; why Leo had brought him here to show him this very cave days ago.

"Whoa," Raphael said, sitting back on his legs as he looked up and down the walls. "Looks like something outta some psycho movie. What is all that?"

"Read it and find out," Leo said as casually as he could manage. "There was a time I came here for solace and personal training, without our family- without you. It was… a difficult time for everyone."

"Huh." Raphael rocked to his feet, touching the uneven wall gingerly. "Is this Japanese?"

"Mm-hm," Leo said absently as he retrieved the half-hidden pole from the back of the cave and smoothed it down. "You taught yourself the language while I was away," he added, tossing him a strained, but proud look as he walked back toward the entrance. "I'll be below when you're finished."

"You're not staying?"

Leo sighed inwardly as he twisted and lowered himself over the side. "I believe my writing will explain most everything. I prefer to relive that time of my life as little as possible."

Raphael snorted as Leo's head disappeared, leaving him with an unsettling sense of disquiet. He distracted himself by beginning to read, slowing at times as the writing swapped languages. The more he read, the greater his unease grew. The parts he could make out were disturbingly depressed, weaving a strange tale of self-imposed sadness and regret. He bit his lip as the reasons for the regret became clearer; it seemed like they had gone through some rough times, like Leo had said.

He was nearing the end of the homemade journal, and he turned and stomped toward the entrance, determined to squeeze answers out of Leo, when a few uneven lines caught his eye. He bent down, his eyes darting quickly as he read the last few entries near the exit. He didn't recognize the new handwriting, but he was certain he knew whose it was. So the story had a happy ending, after all… He just couldn't remember it.

Raphael scrambled down the cliff, careful to avoid the hidden egg as he ran to the water's edge. He kicked up a spray of sand as he slid to the ground next to Leo, eyeing the fishing pole curiously.

A silence stretched for a moment before Leo spoke without glancing over.

"Questions?"

"Nope."

"None?" Leo did look over then, brows raised.

"Nope," Raphael repeated. "Not much else to say, is there? Except, uhm, I'm glad to know we can work through stuff like that and still be together." He picked absently at the spool of fishing line by his foot.

Leo reclined back in the sand, setting the pole aside to reach up and touch Raphael's shoulder. "So am I, Raph."

"And it's kinda nice, like what you said earlier," Raphael added thoughtfully. "Y'know, getting to fall for you all over again. Sorry if it's frustrating for you. It's pretty enjoyable for me."

"That's what I love about you," Leo replied, rolling his eyes. "Your selflessness is so inspiring."

"And my appreciation for sarcasm, I'm sure," Raphael said with a wry smile.

"But of course. Now, let's teach you how to fish."

"Why?" Raphael's grin widened as he shifted and draped himself over Leo's chest, crossing his arms on his plastron and resting his chin on them. "I already caught you, right?"

Leo snorted, wrapping his arms around Raphael's neck to pull him down. He'd meant the kiss to be swift, impulsive, but Raphael dove into it hungrily after a few seconds, wrenching a soft moan from Leo as he felt the passionate response. His arms tightened, fingers pressing desperately against Raph's neck; elated when he felt the same tug on his shoulders. Gods, he'd missed this; there was rarely a day that went by without at least a good, long kiss like this one. He knew he'd been craving it, but didn't realize just how much until Raphael's tongue was wrapping around his. He felt like he was _starving._

Of course, there was also the fact that he was, indeed, hungry, and he had to roughly shove Raphael away before he could break the kiss.

"What?" Raphael demanded immediately, and Leo shook his head.

"First we eat," he said regretfully, tapping the pole beside him. "Catching is just the beginning; then we have to clean and cook them. We'd best get started."

Raphael glared at him silently as he watched Leo thread the twine. "Are you always this frustrating?"

"Mostly," Leo said cheekily.

"Great," Raphael muttered, crossing his arms and staring grumpily at the open sea.

* * *

[Author Notes]  
This update is specially dedicated to:  
AmityxxAce71345 HAPPY LATE BDAY! 8D  
Skandron HAPPY EARLY BDAY! *tackle hugs*

**I'M ALIIIIIIIVE!**

Which is good, 'cause off and on I've been a zombie this summer. I could bore you endlessly with excuses as to why I haven't updated Déjà vu or Two's Company in _for-ev-er_, but I'll spare your delicate sensibilities.

Most notably, though, I got sucked into RP sessions and got myself a sweet, pretty girlfriend, so a lot of my spare time went to them, instead of updates for the stories. =P I had forgotten how damn fun it is to write OC's!

BUT YES. I'm alive. I dunno when I'll get Two's Company updated, but it has been put back into the scheduling books along with Déjà vu. YAY!

I update my DeviantArt page a LOT more often than nowadays. I have tons of TMNT oneshots and arts there that aren't worth the effort to post here on , so check it out and stay in touch more easily with me! My DA page is listed as my 'homepage' on my profile here.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

Leo shifted and sighed in his sleep, rolling over and reaching out instinctively.

_Panic._

He pawed the empty air as he slitted his eyes, peering in the faint light of the sunrise. Two words hammered his brain as he sat up, scattering the thin blankets.

_Raph- where- Raph- where-_

He sucked in a breath to yell, then thought better of it. Instead, he released it slowly, closing his eyes to centre his fear before scuttling toward the exit. Voices drifted on the fragrant breeze, and he carefully peered over the edge of the opening.

Several people below were milling about on the stretch of beach in front of their cave; one particularly portly man was unfurling a line of umbrellas as a slew of sleepy children giggled and chased each other. Three large fishing pole had been planted in the sand at the water's edge. Colourful towels had been strewn about in the shade of the umbrellas, and two women were already relaxing back on the sand and slathering themselves with lotion.

Leo dared to crane his head out further, worriedly seeking the small patch of driftwood and branches- and there it was, undisturbed, the egg presumably still safe.  
He twisted and looked up the cliff face, but saw nothing out of the ordinary… along with no Raph.

Biting his lip, he scooted back from the edge, keeping an eye on the closest humans. Unfortunately, they appeared to be setting up camp for a good long time. The anxious mantra was still circling his mind, peaking his fear with each repetition as his eyes darted from side to side.

After a few moments of indecisiveness, he carefully crept to the side of the opening and hooked his fingers and toes into the rough rock. Keeping a close eye on the humans below, he slowly scaled the cliff, his short breaths silent as he picked his way along the rocky facing.

* * *

Raphael had only meant to be gone for a few moments at the most- just long enough to stretch and relieve himself. He'd finished his business and sauntered back toward the beach when a colourful tree standing apart from the jungle caught his eye.

Instantly curious, he veered away from the shoreline, grinning when he noted the varied orchids growing in the rough bark. Even better, heavy red and green fruits hung in clusters toward the top of the branches, and he took the last few steps in a running leap.

He had nearly reached the first bunch of fruits when he realized he wasn't alone. A soft hooting noise made him freeze, then huff in disappointment when the wide, fluffy face peeked around the trunk at him. Some sort of monkey; he dismissed it and kept climbing.

_Thwack!_

Raphael bellowed as one of the matured fruits banged off his head, and he snarled at the sniggering animal, now hidden amongst a gathering of leaves.

"Oh, so _that's _how you wanna play," he growled, wrenching one of the fruits and flinging it at the offending monkey. It, however, hooted and trilled, obviously pleased with the 'game'. Seconds later, another mango came sailing through the air, and he caught it easily.

"Little shit," Raphael muttered, though his mouth quirked in a smile. He ignored the insistent calls as he gathered several of the ripe fruit, clumsily tying them together with his belt.  
He was halfway down the tree when he felt something smack his shoulder, and he sent an irritated glare at the playful monkey. Afraid that it had finally thrown something _else_, he jostled the mangoes to one arm and looked over, raising one hand.

A brown and black tarantula peered placidly up at him, the tiny pads of its feet pawing at his skin, the morning sun reflected in eight small orbs.

_Panic._

Raphael lost his grip on the trunk, frozen in terror as he fell the last few feet to the ground. His shell connected with something hard, and the spider slipped off his shoulder and sank into the spongy underbrush. The bundle of fruits fell as well, landing with a wet _thunk_.

Raphael hissed as he felt familiar hands tightening on his sides, and he ducked out of their grasp and shoved Leo between him and the arachnid.

"Where the _hell _have you been?" Leo snapped, half-turning to grip his arm painfully.

"_Kill it kill it kill it kill iiiit,_" Raphael moaned, pointing shakily at the grass.

Leo grabbed his hand, yanking him forward so their noses were touching. "_Why did you leave?_"

Forced to stare at him, Raphael's eyes lost some of their fear as they narrowed. "Goddamn, Leo, I just had to piss. N-Now, can you stomp that- that _thing _outta existence?"

Without looking down, Leo backpedaled and slammed his foot into the ground with a sickening crunch. Raphael winced, though with a grateful smile.

"Th-thanks," he stuttered.

"Wish it was as easy for me." Leo shoved Raphael away as he stalked toward the beach.

Raphael frowned, gingerly gathering the fallen mangoes before running after him. "Hey- Hey, we need to work on that."

"On what, Raphael."

Raphael's nose wrinkled at the use of his full name. "Y'know, your… thing. Your fear." He shrugged, attempting a smile as he caught up to him.

"There is nothing to work on; it just _is,_" Leo muttered.

"Oh pfft." Raphael rolled his eyes. "What, so you won't even try? That doesn't sound like you."

"There's nothing to- Why's it so important to you, anyway?" Leo asked, his frown lessening as he glanced over.

Raphael shrugged again. "That's what couples do, right? Work on stuff together? Look, if you get scared like I do with those- _things-_ then that ain't right and I don't like it. I don't want you panicking if I gotta get up to whiz. 'Cause it's gonna happen."

"I… guess so." Leo paused by a group of boulders, scaling one easily and perching atop it. Raphael climbed after him eagerly, tossing one of the mangoes before biting into one.

"You're right, Raph. I'm used to you being the proactive one of us, but even so… You've never addressed this issue before. I _would_ like to get over it. I would."

"Great." Raphael wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning. "And you get to help me stop fainting at the sight of creepy crawlies with more than two legs. Aren't you lucky!"

"Yes," Leo smiled. "I really am."

"Geez, you're a sap."

* * *

[Author's Notes]  
YAY I UPDATED  
I swear, I'll get the plot moving soon, folks. Promise.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

Leo tilted his head, watching Raphael pace the small area in the back of the cave. It was still early to leave- the plane didn't arrive for almost two hours- but Leo wanted plenty of time to find Miguel and say goodbye before stealing into the small airport.

"You know, I'm surprised at you," Leo said mildly, smiling when Raphael paused to glance over. "I wouldn't've guessed you'd be the nostalgic one of the two of us."

Raphael huffed, rolling his eyes before bending to grab the cloaks on the floor. "Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hm. I thought you'd be excited to be going home."

"Well that's just the thing, Leo…" Raphael looked around again, shrugging. "Aside from some violent memories, I don't know much about New York. Not right now, anyway. This _is _home," he added simply.

Leo frowned and took a step forward, his hand idly finding Raphael's. "I'm sorry, Raph. I figured you'd be happy nonetheless." He smiled apologetically. "I didn't consider-,"

"Pfft, s'okay. I know it's still kinda weird and all." Raphael shrugged again. "I dunno. I guess what I'm worried most about it, well, I- I dunno how to say it."

"Give it the old college try, as Don would say."

"I'm used to having you all to myself," Raphael huffed. "I'm not too keen on the idea of sharing you with a bunch of people I don't remember."

Leo immediately pulled him into a tight hug, smiling against his shoulder. "Hardly. It's more like I have to share _you _between everyone else. Especially Don. Well, and Alex, too. And Mikey. And Casey. Yeah, pretty much everyone."

Raphael's nose wrinkled. "Casey?"

Leo winced softly, for Casey's sake. "I told you about him. Our human friends. April and Casey."

"Oh yeah. Duh." Raphael rubbed the back of his head as he stepped away. "I guess I'm not all that great at names."

"No, but you're good at faces," Leo added smoothly. He pointed at the bundle in Raphael's arms. "That's… rather old and holey. Shouldn't we leave it-,"

"No!" Raphael clutched the cloaks possessively, glaring at him. "Are you kidding? You have no idea how _sexy_ you are in this."

Leo blinked at him, then shook his head, laughing. "Fine. I've learned to not argue with you about clothes. Why do you love them so much? I mean _really_."

"Hmph." Raphael squared his shoulders as he sauntered toward the exit. "All I know is you look damn fine in this, and I really don't give a crap what you think of that. 'Sides," he called over his shoulder, "gotta have something to wrap the egg in, right?"

Leo's smile widened into a grin. "Of course, Raph."

"Don't you use that condescending tone with me."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Fuck you."

Leo chuckled. "Yes, please."

Raphael grinned evilly up at him just before he disappeared over the edge. "You watch your mouth or I will."

Leo felt himself shiver pleasurably as he followed.

* * *

They made a short trip into town to say goodbye to Miguel, who was both anxious and saddened to hear they were leaving. He was also puzzled when Raphael mentioned the nest they'd found; he had no idea what it could be, but made them promise to write when it hatched.

By the time they made their way back one last time to the cave, twilight was approaching. It took some juggling to safely fit the egg in the camera bag, and Leo basked in the glower Raphael sent him when he gently suggested they leave it behind.

The easiest route to the airport was by sea, but neither of them wanted to risk testing the waterproofed ability of the overstuffed bag. Instead, Leo led them in a wide circle around the village and came up from behind the airport. They easily scaled the chainlink fence, keeping to the outlining shadows of the buildings. While they waited on the plane, Leo found he had enough cell service to send a text, letting their family know they were about to leave. When he checked the phone again a few minutes later, both Alex and Mikey had texted back with twin expressions of delight.

The plane looked almost too big for the landing area as it rolled in. Leo waited until all the luggage from the current passengers had been unloaded before signaling they should move in. While it was being refueled, they were able to sneak into the belly.

Raphael frowned immediately once they were inside. "It's cold."

"Mm-hm," Leo said absently. "And it'll get a lot colder when we're in flight." He began unpacking the blankets stored in their backpacks.

"Well that's no good," Raphael argued, pointing at the bag slung over his shoulder. "How're we gonna keep it warm?"

Leo paused, leaning over to brush their noses together affectionately. "It'll take both of us, I imagine. Although you produce more body heat than I."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Raphael grumped, shaking a foot in protest. "Your toes are like little ice cubes when I wake up."

Leo chuckled softly, then they both ducked into the furthest recesses as the new luggage began rolling in. Leo demonstrated his point by cuddling against Raphael in the corner, the bag cradled carefully between them.

The space was nearly filled when an idea struck Leo, and he glanced up at Raphael. Something he hadn't tested since the accident was their ability to speak without words; now was a perfect opportunity for it.

_Are you alright? _Leo asked silently, using their long-memorized slight movements to convey his question.

Raphael responded immediately with a slight narrowing of his eyes and a half-shrug, which translated to _Fine, don't nag_. Seconds later, Leo had to stifle a laugh when Raphael's eyes went wide with surprise.

_Good,_ Leo replied before nestling his head in the crook of Raphael's neck. He couldn't see his response, but he heard Raphael huff softly, and he smiled.

Finally the luggage train ended; the fading daylight disappeared completely as the door was closed. Leo uncurled himself and stretched lazily before standing.

"Where're you going?"

"To find some comfortable bags to sit on." Leo began gingerly poking the luggage at his feet. "We can build a nest of sorts to help keep us warm."

"And save my tail," Raphael muttered as he stood and rubbed at his ass. "That floor is way too hard to sit on."

"I'll give you something hard to sit on," Leo grinned over his shoulder.

Raphael groaned, rolling his eyes. "Wow. You are, like, the king of bad innuendo, y'know that?"

"Mm."

"I like it, though," Raphael grinned back.

Leo tossed a soft bag toward the growing stack, then glanced back again. "You know…"

"Huh?"

Leo caught his golden gaze and held it pointedly. "On the way up here, you complained about not being able to join the mile-high club. I told you I'd consider it, and I have…"

"What is- Oh. _Ohh._" Raphael's smile was sheepish. "A-And what do you think?"

"Well, I don't want to ruin anyone's luggage," Leo said casually, arching a brow.

"…Right." The odd mix of anticipation and hesitation on his face made Leo smile again.

"But…" Leo stepped closer to him, nuzzling his face gently. "If it's really that important to you, I could suck you off. That eliminates my concern about a mess."

"Oh." Raphael's voice was soft, but Leo could see his grin widen in the semi-darkness. "Yeah… that would work."

"Oh good," Leo breathed, wrapping his arms around Raphael's neck. "Because I have really missed doing that."

Raphael snorted in embarrassment, but he linked his arms around Leo's shell to pull him closer. "And hey, you'll let me return the favour, right?"

A tingle of pleasure crawled over Leo's skin as he leaned in for a kiss. "Absolutely," he murmured.

* * *

[Author's Notes]  
Sorry for the short'ish chapter again, but yay for plot rolling forward. Whee!  
My sweetheart wanted to write this chapter's author's notes. I have copy-pasted her notes for y'all to read (with a few additions by me XD). Enjoy!

* * *

Hi everyone! This is Gemi, cndrow/Succubii's girlfriend. Some of you might know me as GemiDonnie from dA, I doubt any of you know me from here. I'm kinda bad at using FFnet. Anyway! Succubii was kind enough to let me write a little in her Author Notes. :3

First of all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And to think, after this there will be **more** _[cndrow: at least one more sequel!]_. And I will have a tiny part in it with an OC of mine, so hopefully you guys don't mind. It will certainly add a tiny bit more mystery and drama. 8D  
Hopefully this OC won't be a Mary Sue. _[cndrow: HE'S NOT.]_ But he is such a weak little thing and can barely do anything, so.

And then, lastly.  
I might be out of line here; however, it's recently been brought to my attention that there is someone here who tends to act a bit... obnoxious and bothersome.

Angel. Please tone it down; what you write, however innocent it might be, makes Succubii uncomfortable and makes me grit my teeth. I do hope you won't stop reading her stories after reading this, but I do wish you would stop telling her you love her, or call her Lexi. 'Lexi' is saved for me and her close friends, and sadly you are none of those._ [cndrow: there's a reason only Don calls Alex 'Lexi' in my story :3 ]_  
Since Succubii is too nice (wonderfully so) and have no chance of communicating with you, I choose to step up.  
You are of course still encouraged to leave reviews. I simply ask you to tone it down that tiny bit.

Oh my. This turned into a quite long Author Notes. Hopefully none of you guys mind. ^^;;

But hopefully Lexi will have time to update soon! _[cndrow: I hope so XD ] _See ya. :3


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"This is it."

Raphael halted beside him, staring at the wall for a few seconds before snorting. "This is what?"

"Home." Leo touched the bricks lovingly.

"Looks like a dead end to- Wait. S'that the point?"

"Exactly." Leo's hand slid up, then he paused. He stepped away from the wall, nodding at it. "Go for it. But first, hand me the egg."

Raphael immediately tightened his grip on the camera bag. "You've been trying to get this away from me the second we found it," he accused sullenly.

Leo couldn't resist a laugh. "Well, Raph, we're in New York now. I think it's a _bit_ late to return it to the nest. Trust me; hand it over before you open the door."

"What door?" Raphael asked irritably.

"Stop thinking about it and just do it. And hand me the egg."

Raphael muttered a few select curses as he slowly slung the camera bag from his shoulder and held it out. "Now what?"

"You tell me."

"Goddamnit, Leo, I don't know!" Raphael turned toward the wall again, glaring hatefully at it. "How d'you expect me to- Gyah!"

Leo had reached up, twisting the red mask until his eyes were covered. "Don't think. Calm your mind. Just try it."

"Fine. Whatever. You better not be messing with my egg."

"Oh, it's _your_ egg, now?" Leo chuckled. "Don't I get any say in it?" He gently untied the mask, tugging it lightly to let it fall away from Raphael's face.

"The second you were all _'oh, put it back Raph, we can't take it Raph'_."

Leo frowned. "I was merely suggesting we leave Nature alone. That is a cycle of life, you know, and-,"

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean I have to _like_ it," Raphael snapped. He reached up and pressed two bricks into the wall, and the melded doors slid open. "I dunno how you could sleep at night, knowing you'd left it to _die_, alone, when we could've- Hey." Raphael's eyes widened as they stepped into the hallway, then glared at Leo. "Nice trick.

Leo smiled back serenely, quickly placing their bags on the floor and to the side. "Brace yourself."

"For what?" Raphael asked curiously.

Leo pointed toward the corner furthest from them; stomping footsteps were nearing, and his smile widened as two shapes shot into view and barreled toward them. Mikey and Alex's yells of delight were incomprehensible as they flung themselves at the new arrivals.

Leo laughed again as he watched Raphael's eyes widen, silently pleading as he was buried under Mikey's bearhug. It took nearly a full minute for them to calm down enough to talk.

"We missed you, we missed you!" Alex exclaimed, swapping places with Mikey and attacking Raph with another hug. "Are you okay? Are you hungry?"

"How was the flight? What'd you bring me?" Mikey added, bouncing in excitement. "Ooh, my camera."

"Don't touch that!" Raphael snapped, peeling himself away from Alex's embrace and pointing at Mikey. "And yeah, Leo, I see why you wanted the egg."

"Egg?" Alex asked, blinking at them both.

"Huh?" Mikey tilted his head, then gasped loudly. "Oh my gawd, Raphie got _pregnant?_"

Leo tried, very hard, to not laugh. But he caught Raphael's righteously indignant glare and couldn't resist; he fell back against the wall, muffling his snorts and chuckles into Alex's hair.

"Run that by me again, you little prick," Raphael growled, closing the distance between he and Mikey. "'Cause your face is the one I had no trouble remembering. And I remember putting my fist down your throat quite a few times."

"Ooh, so you're all better now?" Mikey asked, his jester grin fading into a hopeful one.

Leo lifted his head, about to reply when he caught sight of their last brother. Donnie was down the hall a respectable distance, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, watching them. Still upset, if his body language was anything to go by. Leo steeled himself mentally.

"You aren't yet, are you?" Alex asked quietly, smiling sadly at Raph. "Leo told you everything, right? Well, mostly everything?"

"Mostly," Raphael nodded encouragingly. "It's coming back, too- like the door. I remembered how to open the front door there. But it's just pieces."

"It'll take time," Leo said quietly. "But it'll happen."

"I hate waiting," Mikey whined with another grin.

"So do I," Raph grumbled. "So what's with Mister Antisocial?"

"Donnie's still pissed," Alex nearly whispered. "He's-," She paused when Donnie turned and began walking away.

Leo shouldered past them and ran after him. "That's it?" he said incredulously. "You're not even going to say hello?"

"That's not what needs to be said between us," Donnie retorted without turning around.

"Then let me take a guess." Leo released a breath slowly as he continued following him. "You're upset we remained on our trip after the incident, and expect an apology."

"That would be a great start, yes."

"Well, you're not going to get one."

Everyone froze, even the small group edging from the front door. Leo crossed his arms, much like Donnie had earlier, and stared him down as his brother paused and turned to glare at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not apologizing," Leo reiterated clearly.

Donnie's eyes narrowed further into slits of enmity. "You disobeyed a direct order from your medic. Your medic, who asks _only_ for consideration and obedience regarding health related orders. And until I know I can trust you again, I resign from said post."

"I made a judgment call, and he's fine!" Leo snapped back. "He's-,"

"He's not 'fine'," Donnie growled. "He has amnesia, Leo. Do you know how many psychological and physiological problems can arise from that core problem? Of course you don't. _I'm_ the medic, not you, thus why you are _required_ to obey my orders!"

"C'mon guys," Alex muttered under her breath. She grabbed one of Mikey and Raph's hands and tugged them past the arguing pair as quickly as possible. "I'm making cookies," she grinned. "Well, Mikey and I are. You can help with the dishes."

"Oh, joy," Raphael replied with a sarcastic smile. "Just what I always wanted."

"Dude, what's with my bag?" Mikey whined, pawing at the camera bag clutched in Raphael's arms. "I want my camera."

"Oh. Look." Raphael set the bag on the kitchen table, then carefully opened it, withdrawing the egg reverently. "We need to get it in a warm place, actually. Got any ideas?"

"What is it?" Alex squealed, reaching around Mikey to pet one end. "Where did you get it?"

"Just found it," Raphael shrugged. "C'mon, gotta get it warm. Any ideas?"

"Bathroom is humid and warm," Mikey said, snapping his fingers. "Or the lab, it's warm with all the machines going."

Raphael nodded. "Humid's good. Let's go."

The three of them spent a solid half-hour gathering just the right blankets and materials to form a nest. There was a lot of fussing and arguing over how to cradle it in the blankets, but they finally agreed and shared a round of grins.

Then they returned to the cookie batter waiting in the kitchen, trying to outdo each other on speculating just _what_ would emerge from the egg. The argument between the elder brothers had escalated, even though it had moved to the lab. The door was open, and their raised voices carried to the kitchen.

"What're we gonna do about them?" Mikey finally asked. Raphael and Alex both looked away, shrugging.

"Hey, don't look at me," Raphael grumbled. "I don't know what the hell is going on."

"And Donnie's not listening to me," Alex sighed, slumping against Mikey and hugging herself to his chest.

"Well, maybe they'll sort it out." Mikey sighed, ruffling Alex's hair. "I don't like it when they fight. They almost never argue. Never!"

"I know, Mikey. He'll come around, now that they're home. Meanwhile…" Alex leaned over, poking the timer on the stove. "We get cookies! And that solves everything."

"Everything?" Raphael asked, arching a brow.

"Pretty much!"

* * *

[Author Notes]  
I just _had _to make an m-preg joke. I've been saving that for _weeks!_


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

It was a pleasant, if tiring, evening for Raphael. Alex and Mikey fought for his attention constantly, and while it was flattering, by late evening he was finding himself missing the relative quiet of the jungle. Leo had retreated to their room hours before, stating he was relieved to return to their normal schedule. Raphael had wondered if he should follow, but the other two wouldn't let him out of their sight, and Leo had given him such an evil sly smile as he disappeared.

He found himself lounging in the library around three a.m., only half-listening to Mikey's prattling. He hadn't remembered his little brother could talk _quite_ this much, but fortunately Mikey didn't seem to care if all he said was 'mm' and 'yeah'.

His mind reviewed the evening, idly trying to put pieces together. Apart from an extremely thorough and nearly _invasive_ overall check-up from his snobby brother, Donnie had remained quiet and withdrawn, hiding away in the lab. Alex assured him that things would return to normal soon, but he had no idea just what 'normal' was. Mikey had dropped a few hints that he and Donnie were fairly close, working together often either around the lair or in the garage.

Raphael sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. Just how many other relationships had he forgotten? Would he have to start over with Donnie too? Would Donnie even care? So far, he was acting like the stereotypical hermit geek, except for the odd tender smile when he'd been running tests on him.

"…fall over dude?"

"Huh?"

Mikey snorted, leaning forward on the table and grinning. "You look like you're about to fall over. Which is a funny thought, considering you're already sitting down."

Raphael nodded, hiding a yawn. "Been a long day."

"A long few weeks, yeah?" Mikey agreed.

"Yeah." Raphael stretched lazily as he stood, then hid a yawn. "You should probably sleep too. Seven a.m. is gonna come all too soon."

Mikey's eyes immediately narrowed. "Seven? In the morning? What about it?"

"That's when training starts?" Raphael tilted his head. "At least, that's what Leo said before he toddled off to sleep."

"Oh my gawd." Mikey grabbed his head and moaned. "No, no! He can't seriously be thinking of dragging us out of bed tomorrow morning!"

"Why not?"

"Why not? _Why not?_" Mikey gaped at him as he rose to his feet. "It's _training!_ At the crack of dawn- or very near it! Oh _come on,_ Raphie, you can't be so far gone that you actually _want_ to get up early just to hear Leo yelling at you!"

Raphael turned toward the door, eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that. And no, I don't wanna, but… It's Leo." He shrugged, as if that explained everything.

"Exactly!" Mikey whined as he bounded after him. "Leo the perfectionist who makes us go through three katas before any self-respecting person should be awake!"

"Yeah, well, you could probably stand some exercise." He shoved Mikey roughly in front of him. "'Cause I bet you didn't do jack shit while we were gone."

Mikey turned and walked backwards, glaring playfully at him. "Of course I didn't! You'd be _so_ disappointed in me if I did training on my own. And Leo would've had a heart attack! Do you want me to give Leo a heart attack? 'Cause I doubt Don would wanna help him out right now… We'd just have to watch poor, poor Leo, spasming on the kitchen floor, begging for help in that wheezing voice, and Donnie just _standing_ there with that evil Mad Scientist look in his eye-,"

"Okay! Okay, I get it." Raphael was laughing so hard he could barely speak. "Yeah, fine! Whatever."

Mikey whined unintelligibly as he ducked into one of the rooms along the hallway. "I _might_ see you tomorrow morning," he said sleepily, waving before slamming the door closed.

Raphael shook his head, still chuckling as he continued on down the hall. He paused when he saw a light on downstairs, and he briefly considered turning it off. Finally he gave in and took the stairs two at a time, silently padding over to the couch. To his surprise, he found Alex throwing a blanket over herself as she glanced up in surprise.

"_Raph!_ Geez. My god, how many times do I have to tell you guys to not sneak up on me?"

"Well I don't remember," he replied smugly, tapping the lamp. "Hey, uh… You normally sleep out here?"

"Not intentionally." She sighed, propping herself on an elbow to look up at him. "But I just- I dunno. I really don't wanna sleep in the same bed as Don tonight."

Raphael frowned, moving around the couch to sit beside her folded legs. "Is he _that _upset?"

She wrinkled her nose in a grimace. "Well, I kinda made it worse. See, I'm with Leo on this one, and he kinda took that personally… He's pretty pissed at me now, too."

"Oh. That's no good." Raphael shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what else to say. He didn't have to worry, though, because Alex sat up and leaned against him.

"Thing is, Donnie and I don't really fight," she said quietly. "But when we do… It's really intense. It'll pass. It's just right now, in the interim, it's not fun."

"Yeah, I can imagine." He patted her head, much more at ease. "Hey, it isn't fair you have to sleep out here, though. You being a girl and all."

Alex laughed loudly. "Now that's a switch- you remembering I'm a girl!" she teased. "And hey- I've kicked him to the couch once. No, twice. It's just karma."

"Karma or not, it can't be comfortable," he muttered. "Hey! You could come sleep with Leo and me. Have you seen the size of the bed in our room?" he said eagerly. "It's huge! We'll all fit, and I bet'cha it'd be better than here."

"It's a king size, yeah," Alex grinned. "You guys got it last year for your anniversary. Donnie and I got one too. Takes up half the room, doesn't it?"

"Yeah!" Raphael looked up at the railing behind them, then grabbed one of her hands as he stood. "So, c'mon. Leo's already gone to bed, but I don't think he would care."

"Probably not?" Alex said hopefully as she let him led her toward the stairs. "But I am not sleeping in the middle."

"Why not?"

She snorted, a decidedly un-ladylike sound. "It's hard enough to survive sleeping with one Turtle in my bed. Sometimes he rolls on top of me and I wake up suffocating! I am _not _tempting Fate tonight like that. You're sleeping in the middle, so Leo and I can suck up your bodyheat."

"…Fair enough," Raphael chuckled.

"And I really don't wanna wake up to you two gettin' it on," she added sternly. "It'd just be like rubbing salt in the wound, y'know."

"Rubbin' _something,_ huh?" he teased, then laughed when she began smacking his arm. By the time they were settled in bed, sandwiched between the two and Leo sleepily agreeing to the arrangement before curling into his chest, Raphael wasn't missing the quiet of the jungle anymore.

* * *

Raphael never stirred when Leo left bed in the morning, but Alex did. Once she was awake, she couldn't go back to sleep, worry creeping insidiously back into her consciousness the more she became aware. Eventually she detached herself from Raphael's warm side and trudged downstairs, yawning one after the other. Leo, of course, was safely ensconced in the dojo, so she had the kitchen all to herself.

At least, she did until she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Want me to start you some coff- ah!" Donnie's hands had gripped one shoulder, spinning her to face his furious expression.

"Where were you?" he hissed, shaking her slightly. "Where've you been?"

"Huh?" She blinked stupidly at him. "What do you mean?"

"You weren't in our room. You weren't on the couch, in the library, or garage. Mikey hadn't seen you all night," he fumed. "I even went topside and checked the apartment. You didn't have your phone. Where the hell did you go?"

Alex began laughing, and once she started, she couldn't stop. The fact that Donnie's glare only deepened didn't help.

"I- I didn't go _anywhere_," she finally gasped. "I slept in Leo and Raph's room last night. Raph offered and I accepted. The couch sucks, y'know."

Donnie froze, and a trickle of fear ran through Alex. "What, Donnie?"

"You were with Leo and Raph." His voice was flat and dull.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you were worried, but I was totally fine." She gestured vaguely at upstairs, then sighed heavily when he turned on his heel and stomped for the door. "Donnie, c'mon," she wheedled. "Don't drag this out."

He paused by the doorframe, not looking back. "_I'm_ not," he growled, then disappeared.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Angry Donnie is so friggin' hawt.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

The weekend rolled around, and Donnie remained in the lab or the garage when he wasn't required at training or giving a daily once-over to Raph. The doors were usually locked when Mikey would try to tempt him with food.

Alex was starting to get worried. Judging by Leo's dark, sad eyes and Mikey and Raph's nervousness, the others were too. Even Splinter was more withdrawn, skipping the last show he normally watched in the evenings to retreat to the library or dojo.

At least Raph seemed to be settling in, although the tension of the house didn't sit well with him. Mikey had nearly died of happiness when he offered to take him out for a joyride on his motorcycle. Afterwards, they both spent the rest of the day, off and on, trying to convince Leo to take a turn on the bike, but he vehemently refused for reasons unknown.

By Sunday night, Alex had worked herself into a depressive state, staring listlessly at the TV for hours as she hid away under several blankets on the couch. It was Mikey's night to cook, and Leo's night to clean, so she wasn't terribly missed until dinnertime. She declined to join them at the kitchen table, getting up briefly to snag a bowl of soup before slinking silently back to the couch.

She had nearly fallen asleep in her warm cocoon of blankets when she felt the couch dip beside her. She looked up hopefully, then gave Splinter an apologetic smile. He returned it, reaching over to pat her hidden shoulder affectionately.

"Could we talk for a moment, my dear?"

Alex nodded rapidly, and he chuckled. "Yeah. Actually, I'd love to talk to you. I just… don't know what to say." She gestured helplessly.

"Then maybe you should listen?" he suggested gently. "Sometimes we need to hear lessons spoken to us, even if we already know them."

She wrinkled her nose, and he laughed again.

"You have adapted surprisingly well to our family and home," he said thoughtfully. "Part of your success is due to understanding how to compromise. You still work on the surface, you have friends and coworkers, but your heart and home is here, with us. That is not easy, but you have overcome common and uncommon obstacles by understanding compromise."

"Oooh. I'm not gonna like this, am I?" she grinned, then sobered when he gave her a serious look.

"Relationships are simply communication and compromise. You know this- you have even taught my sons this lesson to an extent."

Alex sighed as she sank further into the couch. "I know, I get all that, it's just Donnie-,"

"But there is one aspect of our family you have seen, and even participated in, but you may not have understood it for what it is. You have not given it a name, simply accepted it."

"I have?" She frowned deeply. "What is it?"

"My sons remain close because they cover each other's weaknesses." His smile softened, his eyes dimming as he looked past her. "There were so many years when I was ready to give in, when they were ready to give up, but we've always been strong for each other when the other was not. Do you understand?"

"Y~es," Alex drawled, "but how am I supposed to-,"

"I know that you understand Donatello's frustrations," he continued smoothly. "But Donatello himself may need to be reminded of that."

"I _did_ tell him!" she fumed, picking angrily at the edge of the blanket. "He didn't listen! He just _assumed_ that I-,"

"Then tell him until he understands." He patted her shoulder again. "This is where you must be strong for him. His fear of Raphael's illness is very real- not just to him, but to all of us. He must understand that we are not invalidating his fear; we acknowledge it and know it ourselves. We are simply dealing with it differently."

"But he… Ugh." She threw her hands in the air, defeated. "I _was _being reasonable. I was _trying_ to tell him all this. And- And-," She bowed her head, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Master, some selfish part of me thinks it's just not _fair _that I should have to go to _him._"

Splinter nodded, his eyes crinkling merrily as he tousled her hair playfully. "Pride stands before us all, my dear, and fear blinds us to it. Let go of your fear and open yourself to love and comfort. Only then will this rift between you both be healed. Sometimes, Alexandria, we have to be shown the path- we cannot find it ourselves. You, and his brothers, can do that for him."

Alex sighed heavily, pulling the blanket up to hide her face for a moment. "You're right," she finally admitted with a wry smile. "I should try, shouldn't I?"

"Not with that attitude," Splinter sniffed as he leaned over her lap and grabbed the remote. "You must go to him with all the stubbornness I've seen you display over the years, because he will match you point for point. Be relentless and caring."

"Oh. Of course." She carefully unwrapped the tangle of blankets and stood, the first true smile on her face in days. "Thank you, father."

"Yes, yes." He waved at her irritably. "Go on. I don't want to miss 'Pan Am' again for the second week running."

"Gosh, thank you for taking the time out of your _busy_ schedule," she giggled, then squealed and fled when he turned a glare on her.

* * *

Alex had just reached out to the lab door when it swung open violently, narrowly avoiding her. She and Donnie stared at each other a few seconds before talking at the same time.  
"Oh- Donnie, I was going to-,"

"I was just leaving to look for you," he admitted quietly. "Come in."

"You were?" Alex brightened considerably as she followed him inside.

"Yes, I-,"

"Good." She shoved him down into his computer chair, then dragged another over to sit in front of him. "I need to talk, and you need to listen."

Donnie's brows lowered in a frown. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"No. Just- Just listen, okay?" She took a deep breath before continuing. "I haven't changed my opinion about all this, Donnie. And I probably never will."

His eyes narrowed, and she leaned forward to pull one of his hands into hers.

"But I want you to understand why," she said quietly. "I know why you've been upset and angry. I know, Donnie. Just because I have a different opinion doesn't mean I don't understand your reasoning, too."

He nodded curtly, a forced smile on his face. "I know. I've been thinking about that."

"But, see Donnie…" She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm not the family medic. I don't have to take care of them like you do. I love taking care of all the 'little' things, like colds and bruises and such. But you have a great responsibility for all of them. I don't."

"Right."

"And that's why you've been upset," she smiled. "And that's why the rest of us didn't have to be. We had the freedom to wish them to stay up there and enjoy themselves. We didn't worry about the repercussions and complications and _maybes_. But you did, and you know we love you for your dedication."

"Yes." He rubbed his face irritably. "But that was an extremely selfish decision no matter how you look at it-,"

"Yeah," she interrupted. "And you can count on one hand how many selfish decisions Leo's made over the years. Considering you have three fingers, that's impressive, right?"

"Yes, but-,"

"Donnie, we see it from your point of view," she said softly. "Please. Try to see it from ours?"

He stared down at their twined hands as he gripped hers tightly. "I just wanted you on my side because- Well, just because. Because you're my wife."

"I'm sorry, Donnie. I just thought…" She sighed, then squeaked when he grabbed her in a fierce hug.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I just want this behind us. We'll agree to disagree like we've done before, and at least there's no harm done."

She nodded, burying her face against his neck as she cuddled into his embrace. They stayed like that for a while, petting and whispering quietly, their smiles more genuine.

"Hey, Donnie?"

"Mm?"

Alex leaned back, stroking his cheek gently. "I still want to talk about something."

"Oh?" His grin stretched lecherously. "What's that?"

"Not _that._ Yet," she laughed before sobering. "No, I wanted to talk to you about Raph."

He nodded, his expression immediately serious. "What is it? Have you noticed something? Is he alright?"

"I'm sure he's fine," she shrugged. "But this is what I want to talk about. You've reacted so harshly partly because it's Raph, y'know?"

"I… don't get your meaning."

"We've discussed this before," she said carefully, then frowned when he straightened stiffly. "Honey, _it's okay_."

"It's not okay," he retorted angrily. "I'm happy with you, I have been for years. Why can't I just-,"

"Because you live with him," she sighed, hugging him again. "I don't see how you could get over a teenage crush when you live with that person _all the time_."

"But I should be able to," he fumed. "I don't _want_ a relationship with him. I don't _want_-,"

"So it's physical," she shrugged, smiling slyly.

"…Yes."

"Well, then it's time you talked to them about it."

"No!"

"Yes," Alex said firmly, poking him in the chest. "It's driving you bananas, which in turn is driving _me_ bananas. Look, even if nothing comes of it, you just need to get it out in the open."

"If nothing comes of it?" he asked, glaring at her. "What does that mean?"

"Well, I dunno…" she said coyly, smiling again as she twirled a strand of hair. "I mean, if Leo and Raph are okay with it, and I'm definitely okay with it, then-,"

"No. We agreed years ago to no sharing." He wrinkled his nose.

"Well maybe they'd think different if you explain yourself."

"No, it's…" He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Leo. Leo would never go for that."

"First things first; you should talk to them," she reminded him. "Then if anything comes of it… Yay!"

His eyes narrowed. "And why are _you_ okay with this?"

"Because I wanna watch," she grinned.

He slumped in defeat, nuzzling her face gently. "I love you so much, you twisted little thing."

She squealed happily and hugged him back. "Okay, so you probably should still talk to Leo about this…"

"I will, right now." He sighed heavily as he stood, still holding her close. "So, tell me. You really slept in Leo and Raph's room this week?"

"Yeah. Well, a few nights I cuddled with Mikey. You know he's pretty warm too? Like a pseudo-Raph."

"You _slept_ with him? Ugh." Donnie grinned as he dodged her wild swing.

What? Not like _that._ Eww. He's not gay- Err." She paused, scrunching her face in confusion as he laughed.

"You seriously think of yourself as a guy most of the time, don't you?"

"Shut up! …Yes I do. It's you guy's fault, though! Being around all this testosterone and shit."

"Mmm." His hand slipped down her back to curl around her waist. "Maybe I should remind you of your femininity, then."

"Oh gods, yes please," she begged. "Part of me really, really wanted to resolve things just for the desperate make-up sex. We don't have enough of that, y'know. We should fight more often!"

"If that's what it gets me, sure," he grinned. "In fact, we should-,"

"Hey."

They both jumped guiltily, turning to stare at Raph.

"Sorry, Alex," he muttered, gesturing at them both, "but I gotta talk to Don."

"What is it?" Donnie tensed, and Alex hid her smile. "Are you alright?"

"No." Raphael stomped through the last few feet separating them and shoved him roughly. "Look, I don't really get what's going on here, but it's gonna stop, and it's gonna stop _now._"

"Ah. Yes, well, I was just on my way to-,"

"Damn right you are," Raphael snapped, grabbing Donnie's arm and yanking him toward the door. "You're gonna sit Leo down and explain what all this nonsense is and make sure he knows you're not pissed anymore. Because you _aren't _pissed anymore, you got me?"

"Uh, sure."

"Good," Raphael huffed. "I can't stand this anymore. Leo's all depressed and upset and _you're going to fix it,_ understood?"

"Yes, Raph."

Alex bent over laughing at the unusually meek tone. "Oh, how they mighty have fallen!" she giggled, smiling serenely at the glare Donnie sent over his shoulder.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
For this chapter to make _complete_ sense, you may want to read my oneshot 'Obsessions'. :3


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

"So, where's-,"

"Meditating," Raphael growled, pushing Donnie along the hallway. "I mean, I get it. He's spiritual and all that crap, but he's been meditating for hours _every day_ now. He hasn't done that 'til we got home and you had your hissy fit."

Donnie's brow furrowed slightly. Alex shot him a glare, and he sighed at her. "I hope you understand that-,"

"What I _understand,_" Raphael snapped, "is that Leo's in the dojo instead of on my dick 'cause of _you,_ and you're gonna fix that. _Now._ Stop grinning at me like that, Alex. It's fucking creepy."

Donnie snorted, stumbling slightly as Raphael tugged him around a corner. "Well, I suppose you lost your memory, but not your libido."

"Thanks, Mister Obvious." Raphael halted them by the wooden door, then shoved Donnie forward. "Go on. You make him happy or I'll tear you a new one."

"Watch it- he might _like_ it," Alex giggled, then danced out of Donnie's reach as he tried to smack her arm. He did manage a glare before he stumbled into the dojo.

Leo was sitting on the same mat, in the same back center of the room that he'd occupied for years during his quiet times. His eyes were closed, his expression soft and peaceful, but Donnie knew better. The slight curl of his toes, the almost-there crease on his brow, the way his fingers pressed together so tightly his skin paled…

Donnie sighed and sat cross-legged before him, waiting patiently for Leo to return to the present. He nearly rocked backwards when Leo spoke almost immediately.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes." Donnie shifted to get more comfortable, his eyes sliding closed. "I'm sorry. It's difficult for me to understand still, Leo, and probably always will be. And please, _please_ don't do it again." A hint of desperation tinged his voice. "But I'm sorry for treating you as a pariah in our home."

One breath, two. Three.

"I _felt_ my way through that decision." Leo's tone was even, but there was an undercurrent of hesitation. "I _never_ do that, Don. It was terrifying, but I weighed the options and asked Raph's opinion and made a judgment call."

"I know." Donnie rubbed his nose absently. "That's partly why I was so shocked. But Leo, you know- you understand _why_ I-,"

"Yes."

"Let me finish?"

"Mm."

"You know the one rule we've kept unspoken between us is in the medical field, you follow my orders there and only there. You've never abused that arrangement, and neither have I."

"You think I did so now?"

Donnie could _feel_ Leo's eyes open, and his did so as well, staring into the dark orbs much like his own. "I was so surprised I didn't know what to think, Leo. I was afraid for so many reasons… That could be one of them."

Leo's eyes narrowed. "Is there a trust issue between us due to this, Don?"

Don took a deep breath before replying. "I don't believe so. I understand why you made the decision you did, and I'll never agree with it, but I respect you for it."

"And if another situation arises?" Leo pressed quietly.

Donnie swallowed hard, staring back at his brother honestly. "I'll worry and fret, but I'll trust you have reasons I don't know or can't see at that moment."

A small smile flitted across Leo's face as he nodded. "And for your information, I don't plan on it. I trust you, Don. I'd much rather follow your lead in the medical area."

"So would I," Donnie said, and they shared a wry smile. Another breath, and the last of the tension between them faded… except for a small thread.

"What is it?"

The icy hand of fear brushed Donnie's neck. Leo was still looking at him, the warm dark eyes liquid with affection again, the soft smile reassuring and _right_, and Leo was just so _Leo_ that Donnie's mouth was going before he realized it.

"I haven't been able to get over my crush on Raph all these years."

No change of expression. Donnie sucked in a breath; that couldn't be good. Not when it was Leo.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't- I don't _want _him," Donnie said desperately, and Leo's eyes slitted.

"That's exactly what it sounds like."

"No- Sorry- I mean, I do," Donnie backpedaled rapidly, holding up his hands defensively. "I simply meant physically. I'm very, very happy and satisfied and every other adjective you can think of with Lexi, but- Uhm."

Leo hadn't moved. Donnie breathed erratically through his mouth.

"It's been very difficult to ignore Raph in that manner once I noticed him that way when I was fifteen. I don't want an emotional relationship with him. I don't want him for myself. I don't want to take him from you. Please stop looking at me like that."

"I'm trying to understand what you're getting at. Stop stalling, Don."

There was a lump in Donnie's throat he couldn't swallow past anymore. "I still find him physically attractive. Living with him constantly hasn't allowed me any physical or mental space so I could resolve it, either."

Leo's palms flattened against his knees, and Donnie nearly swayed in relief. "You are still attracted to him physically, but beyond that, you don't desire him."

Donnie nodded so quickly he felt slightly dizzy. "That's it, that's it exactly. I- I wouldn't've said anything but Lexi said-,"

"She knows?"

Donnie grimaced. "Yes, and she's tried to get me to talk to you both about it for a good few years now. I'm not unhappy, it's just… I can't banish this, Leo. Gods know I've tried."

There was a dreadful silence after Donnie quieted. He wanted to squirm away from the piercing gaze of his elder brother, but manners and Alex's echoed advice kept him rooted to the floor. When Leo's slow, sly smile curled his mouth, he nearly fell over in second rush of relief.

"There may be something you can help me with, Don."

Whatever Don had been expecting, _that _wasn't it. He blinked owlishly back at Leo. "Clarify?"

Leo licked his lips as he opened them to reply, then tilted his head around Don. "Yes, Alex?"

"Oh good," Alex breathed, sliding into the room on the polished wood floor. She was bouncing by the time she reached them, her braid swinging wildly behind her. "_Get up get up get up!_ The egg! The egg must've been hatching the last couple of hours, it's got cracks I think I saw an _eye_ and _oh gods hurry up!_"

They were on their feet in a second, barreling after her and slipping on the floor as they ran for the door.

"I'll get sensei," Donnie grinned, veering away from the other two. "Don't touch it!"

"I'm not stupid!" Alex yelled back.

"I meant that more for Mikey," Donnie laughed back, then took a breath to calm himself at Splinter's door. The strip beneath the door was dark, and Donnie's smile melted as he knocked quietly. When there was no response, he eased the door open carefully.

"Sensei?"

A single candle was lit, but it was low, casting the darkened room in an eerie glow. A lump in the futon meant Splinter had already gone to bed for the night, but Donnie could see his elongated face tilt over toward him.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, father," Donnie whispered respectfully. "I wanted to tell you the egg Raphael brought home must've been healthy- it's hatching now."

A low cough had Donnie gliding into the room, kneeling beside the futon and placing a hand on his father's forehead.

"That's wonderful," Splinter said warmly, swatting Donnie's hand away. "I am simply tired, my son. I will look forward to seeing your new ward in the morning."

"Father…"

"I know, Donatello."

Donnie fumbled for the thin furry hand under the blanket, gripping it firmly. "Everyone's home now, father," he said pointedly.

Splinter tipped his head in disagreement. "Let Raphael recover, first."

Donnie scowled, his face throwing harsh shadows on the wall. "But that could take-,"

"Recover more than he is now, at least."

"And when will _that_ be?" Donnie asked bitterly. "I'm not putting this off for _another_ year. By then-," He sighed. "By then it could be a _surprise_, and-,"

"Donatello, you worry overmuch," Splinter chuckled. "You've let your worry drive a wedge between you and your brothers more easily, as well."

"We've resolved that." Donnie rubbed his eyes with his other hand tiredly. "I just came from talking with Leo. We're all going to be just fine. No more arguments- Well, not about that, at least." He managed a thin smile.

"Your intellect is a burden as well as a blessing," Splinter replied quietly, easing his hand from Donnie's grasp and petting his cheek. "You and I both have done what we can to lessen that burden for you, but please, Donatello. Just a little longer. Wait for Raphael to regain what he lost."

Donnie huffed. "Yes, father."

"Now join your siblings," Splinter smiled, resting back against the pillows comfortably again. "I'll rejoice with you at breakfast. As long as it's… friendly."

"Hopefully," Donnie muttered, tucking the blanket firmly around Splinter before silently leaving the room. Once the door was safely closed, he raced up the stairs; and by the time he ducked into the bathroom, his mind was solely focused on the disaster he was anticipating to find.

The egg had indeed cracked, tiny clawed fingers slowly, slowly creeping out. Alex had her mouth covered, muffling her squeaks at each movement. Mikey was much the same, though he kept elbowing Raph every few seconds. Leo was the only one not bent over the tiny nest, arms crossed and a bemused expression on his face- probably covering his curiosity. Donnie knelt in front of him, unaware his mouth was open in expectation as the egg wiggled and trilled.

"Can we touch it now that the mad scientist is here?" Mikey whined, grinning widely as he leaned closer.

"No," Donnie said patiently. "Not until more of it emerges."

"Poor Mikey," Leo chuckled. "Never allowed to touch anything."

"Exactly!" Mikey complained. "Donnie's a complete hardass."

"I'll vouch for that," Alex sniggered behind her fingers, and Raphael slapped a hand over his mouth as he laughed.

They all gasped as a large section of the end of the egg fractured, and a dark, long shape pushed against it, struggling with the threaded veins that crisscrossed the insides.

"Can we?" Alex breathed, waving her hand at Donnie. "See? I already got gloves on."

Donnie blinked, then smiled. "Carefully. And unless you have gloves, Mikey, don't assist."

"Dammit, I didn't know I needed gloves," Mikey grumbled, pinching Alex's arm hard enough to make her yelp. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm a selfish bitch," Alex replied happily, and even Leo sniggered at that. She leaned forward, the rest of them following her as she gently scraped the eggshell away, revealing a scaly elongated head. The bathroom was quiet, each of them barely breathing as Alex helped pick away bits and pieces of the shell over the next ten minutes, slowly revealing the tiny, bright green occupant.

"It's a lizard?" Raph whispered, nudging Mikey's head out of the way for the umpteenth time.

Leo nodded, then paused when Alex murmured 'no'.

"What is it?" Mikey breathed, bouncing lightly on his knees. "It's so _cuuuuuute!_"

The tiny animal finally rolled into Alex's cupped hand, long tail flopping over her fingers as it looked up at her with huge amber eyes and chirped. Alex trembled against Donnie's leg.

"Now I know what that whole baloney is about maternal instinct," she chuckled softly, nuzzling the long snout with a finger.

"What is it?" Leo asked quietly, squatting beside Raphael.

"It's a… aww! It's a- ohmygod you're so adorable! It's a… _Awww,_" Alex stuttered, her coos and burbles at the hatchling interrupting her.

Donnie shook his head, digging the base of his palms into his eyes before replying. "Congratulations, Raph. You brought home a fucking _dinosaur._"

"_Can we keep it?_" Mikey squealed.

* * *

[Author's Note]

Stay with me folks. XD Explanations (and the end of this sequel!) are coming up next chapter.

And yes, I totally had to parody the movie line, "Can we keep her?" Mikey's so cute sometimes!

If you want to see what the little wiggly adorable dino looks like, look up "Gasparinisaura" on Wikipedia. :3


	32. Chapter 31 Final

Chapter Thirty-One  
Final

After Donnie's declaration, all four brothers began talking over each other in a heated argument. Mikey was highly disturbed when he noted the rather ominous long, flat teeth and sharp claws upon further inspection and kept asking Donnie repeatedly if it was _safe_. Donnie quickly grew annoyed, winding up a long rant about how he didn't have every single answer they asked of him inbetween trying to keep Leo and Raph from shoving each other. Leo was adamant the tiny new arrival be returned to its home, and Raphael took his insistence as a personal affront.

Alex, meanwhile, crept silently out from under the heated voices and down the stairs, cooing and burbling over the little lizard.

"Just going to get you washed up, there's a good boy," she crooned, nudging the sink water on to a lukewarm temperature.

The baby chirped again, a series of small trills that rose like a question at the end.

Alex _melted_.

"Yes, such a good boy you are," she praised, gently stripping her gloves off and cradling it in her palm. "Lessee, you're about as warm as Raph, you know that? And that's something to be proud of," she added seriously, nodding. "He's the best pillow here at home. I bet you'll give him a run for his money, oh yes you will."

"Say what?" Mikey peeked over her shoulder, his eyes the widest they'd ever been as he stared at the baby. "Is it okay? Is it a- a- meat-eater?"

"No," Alex laughed, leaning over the sink and nuzzled the tiny wet head with the tip of her nose. The baby squealed happily. "You saw his teeth, they're flat, hon. He eats plants."

"But those claws!"

Alex shrugged, moving aside so Mikey could peer closely at it too. "Defensive, probably. Or maybe to help him get out of his egg? Or to help him get to his food source? I dunno. But _ohmygosh_ you're _so cute_, aren't you baby? Yes you are!"

"Why, thank you," Mikey grinned, then laughed when Alex elbowed him.

"Where's Donnie?" Alex rolled her eyes. "Or should I even ask?"

Mikey sniffed haughtily in mock disdain. "Really, sis, you've been living with us for how long and you can't guess those three up there are trying to stick it to each other?"

Alex choked, her mind immediately diving into perverted waters. Mikey patted her back sympathetically, then gasped when the baby lifted it's head and gave a high-pitched roar.

"_What's it doing what's it doing-!_"

"_Relax,_ Mikey," Alex chuckled. "Good grief, you're a basketcase. It's just happy, Mikey. See? Legs and tail are relaxed; he was just saying hello."

Mikey put a hand over his heart. "Imagine what that'll sound like when it's bigger. If that thing comes and yells me out of my bed at night, it'll be your fault!"

"Mine? Why?"

"It likes you," Mikey smiled, tentatively touching the rounded, smooth tail. "Probably gonna be your pet. Well, maybe you and Donnie's. I mean, if he can love _you_, he can _surely_ like-," He laughed as he dodged a dripping fist. "It's the truth!"

"You're an ass, Mikey."

"Hey now, don't talk like that around your baby," Mikey chuckled, and Alex wrinkled her nose at him.

"Grab that towel; I got a terrarium that will work for him for a while."

"And he should be fed," Donnie added as stepped into the kitchen. Mikey's face split into a grin.

"So we can keep him?"

"We are for now, at least," Donnie sighed, and Alex squealed and nuzzled his face in a kiss.

"So, bro, um… How the hell did Raphie find a dinosaur?" Mikey tugged desperately at Donnie's arm. "I mean, come on! Are you sure it's a dinosaur?"

"There aren't many bipedal lizards in the world, Mikey." Donnie rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. "It's creepy when you think about it. Dinosaurs in South America? Just like something out of _Jurassic Park_."

"Duuuude." Mikey's eyes were nearly saucer-sized now. "D'you think that book was real? Like- Like some sort of conspiracy theory that people don't know about?"

"Mikey, you're such a nerd," Alex laughed as she walked off. "And who the hell cares? Like Donnie said, it's a fucking dinosaur. Stop looking a gift horse in the mouth."

"That saying doesn't make sense," Mikey whined, then glanced in alarm as Donnie tilted his head, an odd gleam in his eye- the bright spark of memory that usually meant a dry, dull lecture. "Nevermind!" he added hastily and ran after Alex.

* * *

By midnight the family had reached a truce, to watch and observe the youngling and judge if they could care for it as it grew. Meanwhile, it seemed easy enough right now, as it happily ate any and all greens placed before it and happily stomped in the small waterbowl.

The only problem they ran into was that it chirped constantly if Alex wasn't within eyesight, so they ended up leaving the terrarium in the living area while they were still awake. Donnie set up a small station with a heatlamp by the TV and in their bedroom, and when he and Alex finally left to sleep, they took the baby with them. Since Mikey had gotten bored and gone up to his room a half hour ago, that left just Raph and a nodding Leo on the couch.

"C'mon, past your bedtime." Raphael snorted when Leo jerked slightly, eyes snapping up to his.

"Mm. Yeah. Okay."

"Geez, you're like a kid," Raphael teased, pulling one of Leo's arms around his neck as he dragged them to their feet.

"What a switch," Leo said dryly, chuckling when Raphael rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Raph, I can walk on my own."

Raphael tightened his grip on Leo's hand. "So?"

Leo smiled and leaned against him the rest of the way to their bedroom. He collapsed gratefully on the bed, immediately turning to smash his cheek into the pillow. "Okay, so I don't handle sleepy well…"

"Nah." Raphael tugged the blankets down, rolling Leo onto his shell so he could wiggle them free before sliding them back over themselves. "But it's pretty funny. Mister _I'm-In-Control_ as floppy and ditzy as a kid. Sight to see."

"Oh, shut up." Leo abandoned his pillow as he crawled to Raph's side of the bed, taking up his time-honoured position of sleeping on Raph's chest. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Something in Raphael's tone made Leo tilt his head, squinting to see his face in the low light. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Raph…" Leo sighed, wondering how long it would take to coax this out of him. To his surprise, Raphael replied after a moment of silence.

"We ever talk about kids?"

Leo blinked up at him, then fell against his plastron as he laughed. "Oh- Oh Raph, sometimes you really are too much."

"No, Leo. I'm serious."

Leo fell silent, eyes wide as he shifted to sit up and stare. "What are you getting at, Raph? Do I need to state the obvious?"

"So I'm guessing we didn't." It wasn't a question, and Leo frowned as he leaned forward.

"What's there to talk about? Don't look at me like that- I'm genuinely curious."

Raphael rolled his eyes again. "I meant as in wouldja ever want any. If I'd ever want any. What'd we do if we had one. We never talked about that?"

Leo held back a humourless chuckle. "Raph, we live in the sewers."

"Alex seems okay."

"That's because she eats a fairly healthy diet, goes topside five days a week, and takes allergy medicines," Leo said patiently. "And, Raph, we're both male."

Raphael raised his brows. "So? We still got Alex."

A curl of fury ignited in Leo's gut as he sat up straight and pointed angrily at Raphael. "If you think for even one fraction of a second that one of us could get her pregnant for a child-,"

"_Fuck,_ Leo!" Raphael recoiled, holding up his hands and wrinkling his nose in disgust. "_Alex?_ Gods. No. No, no, _no._ Hell, Leo, what kind of guttermind are you hiding?"

Leo paused, puzzled. "But- Then what did you mean?"

"Adoption, moron," Raphael said defensively. "I assume we can't adopt legally- what with us being us- but _she_ can, right?"

"Adoption?" Leo parroted. The word circled his mind, plugging into possibilities, and his breathing shortened. "Adoption?"

Raphael's face relaxed into an impossibly soft smile, pulling Leo closer. "Yeah," he rumbled, "I saw how you were looking at the little green monster downstairs. I know you weren't trying to be obvious about it, but damn, that was cute. You were melty goo on the inside and just not showing it."

Leo felt his face flush, and he glanced to the side. "It's just- It was just protective instincts, that's all."

"Uh huh." Raphael cradled him to his chest again, sighing deeply. "I think you'd probably melt into the floor with a little girl."

Leo's breath hitched again. "Oh, and you wouldn't?"

"Probably would," Raphael admitted with a laugh. "But seriously, Leo- We never talked about this? Ever?"

"No." Leo rubbed his cheek against his plastron as he shook his head. "We've never even hinted at talking about it. I… I can't believe…" He huffed softly. "You'd really want to?"

"I really wanna talk about it," Raphael nodded. "And we'd have to talk to the others. Don seems to be the go-to guy. I mean, even if we both _want _to, is it such a good idea to raise a kid here? Can we afford it? Where will the kid go to school? Ask him that kinda stuff."

"Good idea," Leo whispered, craning his head back for a glimpse of the glittering golden eyes. "But Raph- You'd really want to?"

Raphael shifted nervously but he nodded. "Yeah I- I don't see why not. At least as far as I know. It's just… Seeing you tonight started me thinking. It's a shame you're not gonna be a father."

Leo squeezed his eyes shut, breathing out carefully before replying. "Raph, I don't know what to say. That could be the highest compliment you've ever given me."

"Pfft. You're such a sap."

Leo settled comfortably against him, his smile so wide it hurt. "Let's talk to Don in the morning."

Raphael slid his hand to the crook of Leo's neck and rubbed it gently. "Yeah, we should."

~Fin

* * *

[Author's Note]  
And we finally come to the end of Déjà vu! FINALLY. NOW IT CAN DIE IN PEACE.

I want to thank each and every one of you that made it this far- not just on this story, but those blessed souls that have read through the Competition series. I have met so many wonderful people through this storyline alone, and received such excellent ideas, inspiration, and best of all, LAUGHS! from you guys. Thank you so much, especially if you've commented, even if it's a 'HEY this was fun to read'.

Before you ask, yes- there will be another sequel for this storyline. However, due to the rapid decline of response I receive here, the decline in general quality at FanFiction, and the bigoted community I've run into here, I will NOT be publishing anymore here. I will, of course leave everything I've already published here available.

**If you want to continue reading the Competition storyline, you will need to hit up my DeviantArt page. You can find a link to it on my profile here (listed under 'Homepage'), or just look me up- I'm 'Succubii' on DA.**

For those of you who are following _Two's Company, Four's A Crowd_, I **most likely** will finish out that story once I start writing on it- but **don't quote me on that**. Again, you will be able to find all of Two's Company on my DeviantArt website.

I hope to see you at DeviantArt and I hope you continue to enjoy my stories (and art!) for years to come. I don't ever plan on quitting my creative streak ever again!

Take care, everyone, and once again… Thank you for being here for me when I needed y'all most.


End file.
